Sora no Hikari 空の光 3: Keyblade Masters
by WingBladeWeaver1357
Summary: Sequel. It's time for Sora, Riku, and Hikari to take their Mark of Mastery Exam. There are 7 worlds asleep. They must waken all of the 7 worlds, in order to become Keyblade Masters. With new friends and worlds, they must faced old and new enemies as well. But, with Master Xehanort revived. What will happen to them now? How will they complete their Exam? Spoilers to KH 3D.
1. Chapter 1: Dreams

A/N: YATTA! Part three!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 1: Prolog: Dreams

It's been 2 months since we defeated Narrisa. We've been living peacefully ever since that. Kairi and Sora has been closer then ever, So as Riku and Namine. Aqua and Terra got married a day after we got the message from King Mickey while Ven and I became recently close. Even though, Vanitas was inside of him. I get the feeling he's also right beside me.

But, now…. I've been having these weird dreams lately. Everyday, every single night. It's always the same dream. That dream seems so real. Real enough to become reality. This is the dream,

Sora, Riku, and I were at a dry land. The lifeless land filled with thousands of lifeless keyblades. There was a figure covered by the sand storm in front of us. The figure disappeared. The three of us stood not too far but our back were facing each other backs, ready for the figure to attack at anytime.

We look for the figure, scanning the lifeless land. There was a thunder. The figure appeared behind our backs. We turn to our back, facing each other but, the figure disappeared. We summon our keyblades and began to scan the land again. The figure appeared right in front of Sora and I. Riku swung his keyblade to the figure but he disappeared.

The figure appeared behind Riku. This time, it's our turn to swing our keyblade to the figure. I jump up using Wingblade and slash him with the six of my Wingblade. I was about to comfort Sora and Riku but, the ground began to shake the ground separated the three of us into three different ground. The man was slash by King Mickey but, he disappeared into papers and went up to higher ground.

Sora, Riku, and I charge at the man again. He shot a ball of blue light into the air and to us. I got shot with Riku and Sora.

I began to fell into the darkness.

Weird dream huh?

* * *

A/N: Short I know…

Me: since it prolog…

Kairi: So it's short…

Me: But, the next one is longer.

Namine: R&R please!


	2. Chapter 2: Let The Exam Begin

A/N: A new chapter! And thanks for the reviews! I want to make in as based on the real 3D but since I don't have the Nintendo 3DS and the game. I watch the trailer and some videos that are a help a lot. So, I'm making it not to based on the real one and the stories are not the same.

XesmeKH: Yep. I did. Since, it's super awesome! Okay. You don't have to pay or anything. It's free. My parents support me for making stories like this.

Lobos506: Yep. It is. Since I thought that the trailer is super awesome, I've put it into her dream from Younger Xehanort as a sign.

XphiaDP: Hehehe thanks!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 2: Let The Exam Begin

/x/x/x/x/x/

In a lifeless land, a girl in an armor was seen. She was on the middle of the battle field. She look around for anyone but, couldn't found any. She walk again only to find keyblades that are stab to the ground with no master controlling them. There was a keyblade laid on the ground not too far from her. She walk towards it but, the keyblade float into the air and an old bald man appeared, holding the keyblade.

The girl ran towards the man as she summon her keyblade to attack. The bald man raise his hand up and the ground moves. She jump back and throw her keyblade towards the bald man. The man dodge it. A few more people in an armor came running towards the girl. The girl look back for a moment and didn't see that the bald man shot a blue light towards her. She began to fall backwards. The one in the red armor ran towards her but, when he got there and caught her. the girl turned into pieces of light.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Hikari quickly woke up and jump out of her bed. She wiped the sweat off of her forehead and sigh deeply. There was a knock at her door. It was Aqua smiling down at her,

" Morning Hikari." She greeted.

" Morning Aqua." Hikari force a smile.

" We're going to Master Yen Sid's in an hour."

Hikari grinned, "Alright."

Aqua smiled and close her door. After her footsteps couldn't be heard anymore, Hikari slump back to her bead and close her eyes. She sigh deeply as she stood back up. looking at her clock and room. She closed her eyes and thought,

' _Well… that's a different dream. Much more different then the nights before. I wonder if those dream were really coming true. I hope not. I don't want that dream to become reality.'_

Hikari shrug it off and went to the bathroom. After a few minutes, she came down the stairs. Sora, Riku, Terra, Aqua, Ventus, Kairi, and Namine were there. Hikari smiled at them all and sat next to Ventus.

" So… when's the ride coming?" Sora asked.

" In about 30 minutes." Riku look at the clock.

Kairi and Namine look down at the floor. "You guys are really are going…" Kairi said with a sad tone.

Sora smiled and said, "Don't worry Kairi! We'll be back in no time!" He pinch both of Kairi's cheeks and curl it up into a smile.

" And nothing's going to happen. Everything will turn out fine." Riku smiled at Namine.

The two girl look at each other and smiled. Kairi grab Sora's hand and handed him her good luck charm. "I'm lending you my good luck charm again… so bring it back to me!" She smiled. Sora nodded.

After 30 minutes, the Gummi ship with King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy arrived. Sora, Riku, Hikari, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua went inside the ship and waved good-bye to Kairi and Namine. The Gummi Ship quickly fly off to Master Yen Sid's tower.

Master Yen Sid had summon Sora, Riku, Hikari, Ventus, Terra, and Aqua to his tower. He was sitting on his chair while King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stood right next to him. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus stood on the left side of the room while Sora, Riku, and Hikari were standing in front of Master Yen Sid.

Master Yen Sid turn to Hikari, who in return stood up right and stared at him. "Have you been having dreams lately, Hikari?" He asked.

Hikari let out a sigh and answered, "Yes… every single night, I've been having these weird dreams. But, last night was different then any of the dreams I have."

" I see…"

Master Yen Sid let out a sigh. "The time has come. Master Xehanort has return for his revenge. From here, you three will take the Mark of Mastery Exam." He said with a low voice.

Sora back away, "What? ! Even without taking it, no one can beat me!" he argued.

Riku look down at the floor. He took a deep sigh. "Having walked the path of darkness, I wonder if it'd really be right for me to wield the keyblade. I have to make sure." He said as Sora and Hikari look at him.

" Riku…." The two brunettes mumble.

Hikari look back at Master Yen Sid with a smile, "Alright, we'll take the exam and become a full Keyblade Master by mark."

Ventus, Aqua, Terra, King Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Master Yen Sid smiled. "Very well, let's open the keyhole of sleep. If you three return back to this place, then Ventus, Aqua, Terra, King Mickey, and I will consider you three as Masters." Master Yen Side waved his hand.

" There are seven worlds that are asleep. You three must bring those worlds back to Light. In order to awaken the worlds, you must find the Keyhole of Sleep." Master Yen Sid explained.

Before they went to their exam. Hikari turn to Ventus. She grabbed his hand and handed him a cold metal on his palm. Ventus look down and look back up. Hikari smiled at him. Aqua and Terra chuckled while Sora and Riku grinned. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy 'aw'ed while Master Yen Sid smirked.

" Here. I want you to keep it for me when I'm taking the exam. I don't want to lose it." Hikari grinned and let go of Ventus's hand.

" Alright. You got it. I'll keep it safe." Ventus smiled.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari smiled at them all. The three close their eyes and began to disappear into the light. Aqua, Terra, and Ventus look at each other and stood in front of Master Yen Sid. The three keyblade masters frown and gave a salute to Master Yen Sid.

" I have a mission for you three." Master Yen Sid grabbed a book and blew the dust off of the book.

King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy tilted their head while Aqua, Terra, and Ventus went closer to see the book. Master Yen Sid opened a page that has a picture of a scepter. It has a crown beside the scepter. The three keyblade master stared at Master Yen Sid.

" You three must find this pieces of the Scepter and the crown of Light." He said. "This will be our key to defeating Master Xehanort. Now, go… don't fail me Master Aqua, Master Terra, and Master Ventus."

Aqua, Terra, and Ventus smirked and gave him a salute. The three went running outside and went searching for the pieces of the scepter and the crown. Master Yen Sid, King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy stared at Aqua, Terra, and Ventus leaving the Mysterious Tower. Master Yen Sid turn to King Mickey.

" I'm sure you three have something to do."

" Right! Thank you Master Yen Sid!" Donald and Goofy saluted. The three pals went back to Disney Palace.

/x/x/x/x/x/

" Sora! Sora! Sora! Wake up!" Both Riku and Hikari shouted.

Sora slowly began to wake up. He yawned and rubbed his eyes. He looked around and found that they were at the ocean with the boat that they built over 2 years ago. Sora glance at Riku and Hikari then to himself.

" Hey! Our body shrunk!" Sora chirp.

Riku face palmed while Hikari laugh nervously. "We didn't shrunk, you Idiot! We went back to our years when we built this boat!" Riku smack Sora's head.

Sora rub the back of his head and yelled, "Hey! You don't have to smack my head!"

" Break it up guys! We're on a boat! You two are going to fell if you don't stop it!" Hikari shouted as she laughed. But soon, there was a storm. They all fell flat to their bottom and look around. A big wave crash their boat, Riku and Hikari fell over board as Sora was on the ship.

"Riku! Hikari!" Sora shouted.

Riku grab on hold of the broken piece of the boat and grab Hikari. There was a bubbly thing on the water. Riku and Hikari quickly swam towards Sora and he help them up. Sora, Riku, and Hikari quickly summon their keyblade as a purple octopus was seen.

Their eyes widened. It was Ursula the sea hag. Sora went closer to one of the tentacles and slashed it. Riku help Sora by slashing the tentacles with his keyblade while Hikari used magic to hit Ursula. Sora jump from tentacles to tentacles, he jump up once more and hit Ursula's necklace. She scream as she waved her hand. Ursula hit the boat once more but, just in time. Riku and Hikari jump off of it. They both followed Sora by landing on one of the tentacles.

Ursula became mad. She began to move her tentacles violently. Riku and Sora fell but, Hikari caught them on time using her glider. She turn both of her keyblade into a glider for Riku and Sora to ride on. Hikari quickly jump up as Ursula move her other tentacle to the one she was standing. She jump off to Sora and jump again, this time she summon Wingblade to stab the 6 of Ursula's tentacles. She scream again.

Sora and Riku smirked. They both went into high speed and slash Ursula with their keyblade and the glider. Ursula began to sink to the water again. The three smiled to each other. Hikari landed on the left over boat while Sora and Riku followed her after her glider disappeared. There was another storm and big waves. Riku, Sora, and Hikari hold on tight as the wave brought them up and down.

They crash onto a bigger wave. The three began to drown. Suddenly, the three stop and unnoticed to them. They summon their keyblade and raise their keyblade up. There was a keyhole in front of them and they closed it without noticing. The keyhole lead them towards another realm.

-x-(Ventus)-x-

He was traveling thru the Lanes Between. He was a bit sad that it only has been 2 months since they've return and yet, they have to go on another adventure again. He sigh deeply and continue to travel thru the Lanes Between to search for the crown.

" _Are you just gonna let her go?"_ Vanitas asked as he sat with his leg crossed and one arm holding his head.

" _Yes. If I can't trust her… what kind of friend am I?"_ Ventus said with a smiled.

Vanitas chuckled, _"Heh, Nice speech Ventus. The ring that she told you to protect. Are you really going to protect it? Or are you just going to hold it like a baby?"_ he teased.

" _Ah… I'm going to protect it. That way, she can wear it again, as the symbol of our friendship."_ Ventus replied.

" _You're such a baby."_

" _Shut up."_

* * *

A/N: Chapter done.

Me: Yay… still nothing to do.

Kairi: Don't you have school work?

Me: Zzz to lazy.

Namine: She's the same as Sora.

Me: Okay, since Hikari, Sora, Ven, Riku, Terra, and Aqua are on a mission. You guys (Kairi, Namine, Roxas, Shion, and Lea) are going to appear in this conversation.

Lea: Oh Yeah!

Roxas: R&R please.


	3. Chapter 3: Enter Reapers Game

A/N: Yay! New chapter and still too lazy! And thanks for those who added this story to their favorites and alerts! Thanks guys!

Little Sweety Pea: Thanks! And thanks for reviewing!

XesmeKH: Hm… You're very nice to your parents ^v^. Say Hi to the others for me. Oo, I hope your cat will get better and not die. I hate to see animals die. Maybe, you just want to be friends with him.

Taeniaea: Thanks! It has me worried too…

Lobos506: Thanks!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 3: Enter Reapers Game

-x-(Sora)-x-

Sora snap his eyes open and saw he was in a different place. He look around and found that he was at a second floor. He glance around and found nothing. He sigh and slump down. Then he noticed something.

" Where is this place? My clothes change! But more importantly where'd Riku and Hikari go?" Sora ask himself.

He was wearing his own clothes from when he's 14 years old to 16 years old. he has large yellow shoes, a silver and black overjacket with red and white trimming, a black vest with an "X" on the front, red pants and a pair of black with yellow gloves with his signature crown necklace and crown chain.

" Hey~! Riku! Hikari! Where are you guys!" Sora yelled as he jump to the balcony's railing.

" You're noisy…. Stupid noise." A voice suddenly appeared out of nowhere.

" Whoa!" Sora quickly fell to the first floor.

-x-(Riku)-x-

Riku snap his eyes wide open as he arrived at another place. He glace around and found himself in the third District of Transverse Town. He glance around to search for either Sora or Hikari. He look down and back up. He notice that he was in a different outfit.

He wear a shirt which looks like a combination between his 15 years old to 17 years old, with a black high collar, and a symbol on his back, baggy blue denim jeans, black wristbands and sneakers.

" Sora! Hikari! Where did you guys go!" Riku yelled at the air.

" They're at another place." A voice said calmly behind him.

-x-(Hikari)-x-

Hikari snap her eyes wide open as she arrived at a new place. She remembered it correctly. The place she has just landed is Second District of Transverse Town. She look around and found no one. She glance down to see herself in different clothes.

She's wearing a black turtleneck shirt underneath a white sleeveless zip up hoddie, white headphone, black fingerless gloves, elbow protectors, a piece of armor on her left shoulder, the mark of mastery exam symbol with an X belt across her chest, black pants with a black half skirt on the right, high black socks, a belt that hangs her red pack, and her metallic shoes.

" Hey! Sora! Riku! Where did you guys go? !" Hikari yelled to the air.

" Kyaaa~!" A girlish voice yelled.

-x-(Sora)-x-

Sora rub the back of his head as he got up to his feet. He saw a boy with spiky orange hair and blue eyes. He is wearing a sleeveless shirt with a funnel-shaped collar, and a blue-violet stripe outlined with gold going down the middle, blue-violet headphones, a yellow sweatband on his left arm, and white shorts held up by a loose-fitting belt, black shoes with a blue-violet stripe outlined in gold.

" You must be Sora." He said.

Sora back away a little, "Eh? How did you know?" he asked.

The boy ignored Sora's question. He grab Sora's hand and look at it. "You're not in The Reapers Game?" He asked.

" Reapers Game?" Sora asked.

The boy showed his left hand and Sora saw a timer mark in red. His eyes widened and back away. The boy sigh and explained. "You see. I am one of the participants of The Reapers Game. I am actually dead right now. But, in order to become Human again. We play this game. Get the picture?" he explained.

" Um….." Sora rub the back of his head.

" What ever." The boy sigh and began to fly off towards somewhere.

Sora's eyes widened and shouted, "Hey! Wait! I didn't even get your name!" Sora went jump at him but, the boy was already gone. Sora didn't even realize that he was jumping up high with purple aura around him.

Sora smiled to himself and began to chase the boy with orange hair. He grabbed a pole and spin around. He released the pole and went into higher speed to chase the boy down. He jump down and caught the orange headed boy. The orange headed boy gasp a bit and went into a fighting pose.

" What do you want?" He ask rather in a bored tone.

" I wanted to ask you about your name and maybe I could help you in The Wrapper Game." Sora grinned.

" Ugh… it's Reapers not Wrappers. And my name is," The boy was cut of by a bunch of animal in different colors appeared, surrounding Sora and the orange headed boy."Nightmares!"

" Nightmares? That's a weird name?" Sora ask as he scratch the back of his head.

" Not me dummy. Those are Nightmares!" The boy snaps.

Sora summon his keyblade and started to slash the 'Nightmares'. The orange headed boy stared at Sora for awhile and started to slash the 'Nightmares' as well. After they're done defeating those 'Nightmares'. The orange headed boy and Sora relax a bit.

Sora turn to the boy with his hands crossed. "So… what's your name and what are those?" he ask yet again the same question.

" Again with the name…. My name is Sakuraba Neku." Neku introduce as he turn his head to Sora.

" Sakuraba Neku… That's an interesting name!" Sora chirp.

" It's not that interesting... and those that attack us are Nightmares." Neku started to explain everything to Sora. but, before that even happens. Something ring on his pants. Neku grab an item from his pocket.

Sora raise an eyebrow, "What's that?"

" It's a cell phone."

" Cell phone? What's that?' Sora asked.

" Just shut up." Neku snap and began to read the e-mail.

"_Dear Reapers,_

_Your new mission in Transverse Town are to find a new partner you haven't paired up with and you have to kill Nightmares along with finding your items. The e-mail of the items you need to find will be send shortly."_

Sora raise an eyebrow and join Neku to read the e-mail.

"_Neku, you must team up with a Keyblade Wielder and find these items. And you two have to kill at least 100 Nightmares. Your time limit is 2 hours and it starts now._

_Find: Skull pin, Crystal Shard, and Secret Gem."_

-x-(Riku)-x-

Riku summon his keyblade as he heard the voice. The voice chuckled. Riku lowered his keyblade a bit but, still on guard. The voice was a male voice. The boy jump down to Riku's ground and cross his hands. The boy has medium-length ash blonde hair and dark, lavender colored eyes. He wears a white button down shirt open at the collar, dark grey pants, and white shoes with black shoelaces.

" The name's Joshua." Joshua said calmly.

" Where's Sora and Hikari!" Riku shouted.

Joshua gave a smirk, "Heh, you really are slow." He said with a low tone.

" Aw! Don't be like that Joshua!" A girlish voice whined from behind Riku.

Riku turn around and saw a girl with reddish pink hair that is concealed by her cap, accompanied by orange eyes. She's wearing a red short sleeved shirt, a short yellow hoodie, a necklace around her neck with a puzzle piece-shaped pendant, a low-cut green colored denim skirt with a brown sack, a yellow bracelet on her left wrist with a ring on her pinkie finger and knee-length brown boots with yellow stripes on the sides.

" I know that you'll rescue me, Mr. Knight!" She winked at Riku.

" M-Mr. Knight? !" Riku repeated as he back away.

"You seriously need to learn how to take a joke." She giggled. "My name's Shiki and have you seen Mr. Mew?"

" Huh?" Riku raise an eyebrow.

Joshua pat his shoulder. Riku turn to him and back away, "Don't mind her. Right now, there's much more important things you have to worry about." Joshua rolled his eyes as a bunch of colorful animals appeared and surround the three.

" N-Nightmares!" Shiki shouted.

" Nightmares?" Riku question as he summon his keyblade.

" We'll explain later." Joshua stood in a fighting pose.

Riku started to slash the so called 'Nightmares'. Joshua join in the fight while Shiki also join in the fight. Riku slashed the 'Nightmares' and used magic to help him destroy the 'Nightmares'. Joshua finished with his fight and Shiki was done with hers.

" So…. What's a Nightmare?" Riku asked.

" Well… it's," The two were cut off by a ring. Joshua and Shiki pulled out a strange item from their pockets as Riku raise and eyebrow.

" What the heck is that?" Riku point to the two items.

" This my friend is a cell phone." Shiki wink again.

Joshua pulled out his phone and began to read it to Riku,

"_Dear Reapers,_

_Your new mission in Transverse Town are to find a new partner you haven't paired up with and you have to kill Nightmares along with finding your items. The e-mail of the items you need to find will be send shortly."_

Riku raise an eyebrow as the two Reapers have different missions. Shiki's mission is to be paired up with Beat and they have to find an item and have to at least kill 50 Nightmares while Joshua's mission is to pair up with him and destroy 200 Nightmares.

-x-(Hikari)-x-

Hikari look down and saw a girl with a doll surrounded by a bunch of colorful animals. Hikari summon her keyblade and jump down to the girl. She stood beside the little girl and Hikari began to slash the funny looking colorful animals. The little girl stared at her with amazed. After, Hikari's done with slashing the funny looking animals, she turn to the little girl.

" Are you alright?" Hikari ask.

The girl nodded . She wears dons a black cap with a tiny skull pin on top of her neck-length, straight blonde hair and blue eyes. She's wearing orange shirt with a black skull and crossbones with the skull being shaped as a heart, a necklace that has a bell as a token, white overalls with the upper part hanging below her upper body, and black and yellow shoes.

" My name's Rhyme. What's your Onee-chan?" Rhyme asked.

Hikari smiled, "My name is Hikari. And what are those that attack you, Rhyme?"

Rhyme look down. "Those are Nightmares. I lost sight of my partner, Beat. And I can't find Shiki, Neku, or Joshua anywhere. I only found Mr. Mew, Shiki's doll." She showed Hikari the black cat doll in her hands.

Hikari laugh and bend down, "Don't worry Rhyme. I'll help you find them."

Rhyme smiled, "Thank you Hikari nee-chan. Actually, I was also looking for my memories. Can you help me find them?" She ask in a sweet tone.

Hikari laugh again, "Of course I will." She pat Rhyme's head lightly.

Then a ring came out of nowhere. Rhyme reach threw her pocket and grab an item. Hikari raise an eyebrow and asked, "What's that, Rhyme?"

" Oh this? This is a cell phone. And it seems that I have a new mission." Rhyme open her cell phone and open the E-mail.

"_Dear Reapers,_

_Your new mission in Transverse Town are to find a new partner you haven't paired up with and you have to kill Nightmares along with finding your items. The e-mail of the items you need to find will be send shortly."_

Hikari raise an eyebrow as Rhyme read the next e-mail.

"_Rhyme, your next mission is to find back your memories with a Keyblade Wielder. You partner must be the one to find your memories. Your deadline is 2 hours and starts now."_

Hikari went back up and grinned, "Well? Let's start looking!" She chirp.

* * *

A/N: Chapter done.

Kairi: You have no idea what KH 3D plot is…

Me: Yup. So you guys notice.

Namine: Of course…

Lea: Ooo more adventure!

Roxas: Not again, Lea…

Shion: You know that he's always like that.

Kairi: hahaha…

Namine: R&R please!


	4. Chapter 4: Wonder Meow

A/N: Sorry for the late update! I was gonna update earlier but, I have a black out! So I can't update! Well Thanks for the reviews and enjoy this chapter!

Taeniaea: Thanks!

XesmeKH: Thanks! Aw! So sweet of him. And say hi to everyone for me, again!

Little Sweety Pea: Hehehe. Thank you soooo much! Enjoy this chapter ;D

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 4: Wonder Meow

-x-(Sora)-x-

Sora grinned at Neku while he just stares at him. Then a 'meow' was heard from behind Neku. It was a colorful cat, the cat purred and rub it's head to Neku's leg. Sora gasp a bit but soon smiled. He bend down and rub the cat's head.

" What's this?" Sora asked.

" It's a Spirit. The one who eat Nightmares. You see, there are two type of Dream Eaters. One is a Nightmare, that 'eat dreams and plant nightmares'. Two is a Spirit, that 'eat Nightmares'." Neku explained.

Sora pet the cat again, he raise his head up to Neku, "So? What's his name?"

" Neko cat." The cat jingle and jump away from Sora. The cat hissed as Sora back away. Neku narrowed his eyes and stood in a fighting pose. He scan the area and found nothing. Neku turn to Sora with a serious look. "Be on your guard." He said.

Sora nodded and summon his keyblade. He scan around and nothing. Their vision became a blur and saw a hooded figure in front of them. Sora's eyes widened while Neku's glared at the hooded figure. The hooded figure jump away from them.

" Wait! Come back here!" Neku shouted as he jumped at the hooded figure, preventing him from escaping.

" Neku! Wait!" Sora shouted. His head became lighter and his visions were becoming a blur. "W-Wait a minute… what's this? What's happening to me?" Sora asked himself. He fell backwards to the streets. Neku turn back and glared at the hooded figure.

" What did you do to my partner!" Neku shouted.

The hooded figure stared at Neku while raising his hands up. a bunch of Nightmares pop out of nowhere. Neku cursed and ran off to Sora with Neko Cat hot on his tail. Neku slash the Nightmare that jump at him and Sora. Neko Cat jump and stomp onto the Nightmare as the Nightmare gotten smaller Neko Cat inhaled deeply and sucked in all of the Nightmares.

Neku bend down one of his knees upwards and shake Sora's shoulder. "Sora. wake up! We don't have much time! We only have 1 hour and 53 minutes to go! And we haven't found anything on the list yet!" Neku yelled.

Just in time a bouncing large cat appeared out of nowhere. The colorful cat bounce on Sora once and he woke up. He yawned and stared at the cat, Neku, and Neko Cat. His face brighten up and hug the big cat.

" Whoa! Is this mine? What's it name? Where did it come from? How did it get here? What just happen?" Sora's voice was heard all over the district.

Neku shut his ears, even though he's wearing headphones. "Ugh! Shut it Stupid Noise! To answer your loud questions. One, yes. Two, Wonder Meow. Three, your dream. Four, it jump out of nowhere. And five, you just passed out and we only got 1 hour and 30 minutes left to find those items!" Neku scolded.

Sora back away and hug Wonder Meow. "Alright, alright! Let's search for the items!" Sora chirp and hop onto Wonder Meow.

" Wait! We also need to kill 89 more Nightmares!" Neku reach out his hand to Sora, preventing him from bouncing off towards somewhere.

" Leave it to me!" Sora point a thumb at himself.

He jump to somewhere along with Wonder Meow. Neku sigh and followed him with Neko Cat on his shoulder. Sora summon his keyblade and slash the Nightmares while he was on top of Wonder Meow. After Sora slashed the Nightmares, Wonder Meow suck all of the leftovers of the Nightmares into it's stomach.

Neku slash all of the Nightmares with changing pins and Neko Cat bounce on each and every one of the Nightmares. The it and Wonder Meow suck all of the Nightmares inside. Sora hop off of Wonder Meow and pat it's head while Neku bend down and pat Neko Cat's head.

Neku turn to Sora with the first smile he ever given to Sora, "Well…. Only 10 Nightmares to go and find Skull pin, Crystal Shard, and Secret Gem." Neku stated.

" Yosh then let's find Skull Pin, Crystal Shard, and Secret Gem!" Sora pump his fist up in the air.

" And only 30 minutes more…" Neku sigh.

Sora saw something shinning at his eyes. He cover one eye with his hand and pick up the material from the street. Sora blink once as he saw a skull on it. It was colored black and has a skull inside of it. Sora tilted his head and stared at the pin closely. Neku was too busy looking for the items while Neko Cat purred along with Wonder Meow.

Neku turn to the two purring cats, "What is it?" He ask in a calm tone.

Neko Cat and Wonder Meow turn to Sora, who's holding a skull pin in his hands. Neku gasp and ran towards Sora. He yank the pin out of Sora's hand while, Sora was still staring at it. Sora look right to left and saw Neku holding the pin. He grinned at put his hand on the back of his head.

" Hehehe… So I'm guessing that's the Skull Pin." Sora grinned.

" Yes. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" Neku sigh.

" I forgot what it's called…" Sora smile sheepishly.

" Stupid Noise…." Neku mumble. "Alright… I've found at least 10 Nightmares over there. You go destroy them and get the Secret Gem while I get the Crystal Shard." Neku pointed to a place called, Fourth District.

Sora nodded happily, "You got it Neku! C'mon Wonder Meow!" Sora yelled over his shoulder. Wonder Meow nodded happily and hop over to Sora. It tosses Sora on to it's back and began to bounce to the Fourth District.

Neku shook his head and hop off to the Third District with Neko Cat. He hops down and found a silver headed boy along with Joshua, Beat, and Shiki. He walked towards them but, the silver headed boy stops him by narrowing his keyblade to him.

" Stop where you are!" He shouted.

Joshua put his hand on the silver headed boy's shoulder. He smirked and said, "Calm down Riku. He's not an enemy."

Riku lowered his keyblade and summon it off. Neku nodded and turn to Joshua, "What are you doing here Neku?" Joshua asked.

" Looking for the Crystal Shard. Stupid Noise is at the Fourth District." Neku answered.

" Stupid Noise?" Shiki ask.

" Yes. Sora's been yelling the whole time when we were battling Nightmares. I wonder if I will survive this Mission with him…" Neku turn around.

Joshua smirked, "You're not giving up are you Neku? Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world." He said as Riku raise an eyebrow.

" Again with those lines. You know better that I would never give up." Neku smirked.

" Good 'cause here," Joshua handed Neku a Crystal Shard. "We don't need it." he said as Neku stared at the Crystal.

Riku walk closer to Neku. "Wait! You said, Sora. That's my friend! Where is he? !" Riku shouted as he grab hold of Neku's shirt.

" Not another Stupid loud noise." Neku sigh. He's at the Fourth District. Killing off Nightmares with Wonder Meow and looking for the Secret Gem." Neku answered with a sigh.

" Then… if you're with Sora… who's with Rhyme?" Beat asked.

" If Sora's with you. Then, Who's with Hikari?" Riku trailed off as Neku get back his shirt from Riku's grip.

" One answer. Rhyme is paired up with Hikari." Joshua stated calmly.

A ring rang threw their shorts or pants. They each took out a cell phone and check the e-mail.

"_Dear Reapers,_

_If you wanted to stay at the games and become Human again. You have 15 minutes left to go to the Fourth District."_

Neku, Shiki, Beat, Riku, and Joshua look at each other and started to ran towards the fourth District.

-x-(meanwhile, with Sora)-x-

3 minutes 10 seconds

Sora was finished killing off the Nightmares. Wonder Meow started eating th leftovers from the Nightmares. Sora slump down as he hold an odd funny looking crystal. He was sitting at one of the steps of the Fourth District. Sora pet Wonder Meow and grinned at it. Then Wonder Meow poof into a small version of it. Sora laugh and put it in his pocket.

2 minutes 30 seconds

Just in time, Neku came towards Sora with a 3 new peoples with a silver headed boy. Sora's face brighten up and jump off of the steps. He grinned at the silver headed boy and the silver headed boy smiled.

" Riku! So glad to see you! But, where's Hikari?" Sora tilted his head to the side

" Sora! Nice to see you too. It appears Hikari is paired up with Rhyme." Riku scratch the back of his head.

" She better hurry up." Joshua look at his cell phone.

" Huh?" Sora and Riku ask in union.

" If she doesn't get here in the last one minute. Both, Rhyme and Hikari will be eliminated." Neku continue.

" WHAT!" All of them shouted except Joshua and Neku.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter done!

Lea: Oh Yeah! Action!

Roxas: Shut up.

Shion: Just chill Roxas.

Me: Hush up! I'm trying to upload your pics!

Kairi: Aw. That's a cute pic for Aqua and Terra!

Namine: Aw... So cute!

Me: Hehehe Thanks! Hey, there's Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Xikari!

Kairi, Namine, and Shion: Aw...

Lea: If you want to see the pic. go to her web at Deviantart. The web to the gallery is at her profile.

Roxas: R&R please.


	5. Chapter 5: Bat Bat

A/N:Sorry for the late update! And thanks for the reviews!

XesmeKH: I hate tests too... I got my week booked with a lot of tests. I love both of the flavors, strawberry and chocolate. And so cute (your conversation with Bailey). Say hi to the others for me and Get well soon.

Lobos506: That's okay. I have a lot of schoolwork too.

Taeniaea: Hehehe Thanks!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 5: Bat Bat

-x-(Riku)-x-

A 15 year old boy with blonde hair and dark blue eyes came down to the Third District. He's wearing a skull cap, white sleeveless shirt with red trimmings along with a black pendant on top, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, light yellow knee-length pants with a chain going down his left side, and black and red shoes.

Shiki went to walk to the boy. She gave a high-five to the boy and the boy grinned. Riku summon his keyblade and narrowed it to the boy with an eyebrow raise. The boy backed away as Riku circle him. Shiki gasp while Joshua sighed.

" Shiki's right. You really need to loosen up." Joshua face palmed.

" Who are you?" Riku ask in a suspicious tone.

" Whoa! Chill man! I'm Beat! Shiki's partner for this mission!" Beat raise both of his hand.

" Beat… I'm Riku." Riku summon off of his keyblade and reach his hand for Beat to shake it.

" Nice to meet you Riku." Beat shook his hand.

A weird noise was heard beside Riku. He look over his shoulder and saw a flying colorful bat. He jumped away from the bat and summoned his keyblade. Shiki and Beat laugh while Joshua gave a chuckle.

" Relax, Mr. Knight! It's just a Spirit! Your Spirit!" Shiki giggled.

" Spirit? What's that?" Riku ask as the bat landed on his shoulder.

" I think it's time for explaining. There are two type of Dream Eaters. One is a Nightmare, that 'eat dreams and plant nightmares'. Two is a Spirit, that 'eat Nightmares'." Joshua explain.

" And this…." Riku glance at the bat.

" It's Bat Bat! He's from your dreams!" Shiki shouted.

" I see…" Riku smirked.

" Then, Let's start!" Beat crack his knuckles.

1 hour left

They all nodded. Riku summon his keyblade and slash the first Nightmare that appeared. Bat Bat sucked in the leftovers of the Nightmares and flap it's wings to Riku's shoulder. He was in a fighting pose and glance at Bat Bat. He smirked and began to attack the Nightmares with Joshua while Shiki and Beat attack their share. The third district was know for it's appearance of lot's of Heartless and Nightmares. So, there will be no problem for them all.

30 minutes left

Riku slashed the Nightmare beside him and Bat Bat sucked it inside. Bat Bat seems happy while Riku was slashing the Nightmares. Joshua slashed the Nightmare in front of Riku and 'hmp'. Shiki and Beat were collecting the items they needed from the Nightmares. Riku have reached his limit share of Nightmares. 100 Nightmares were eliminated by Riku singlehandedly with the help of Bat Bat. Riku glance at Bat Bat as it flap it wings once and got turn into a mini size Bat Bat. Riku smiled and put it at his pocket.

Joshua slash his last Nightmare and cross his arms while his eyes were closed. He was finished with his share too. He picked up a Crystal and shove it into his pocket. Shiki and Beat were finished collecting their items and now, they have to destroy around 25 more Nightmares.

20 more minutes

" Yay! We're already finished!" Shiki cheered.

" Oh yeah!" Beat pump his fist up.

Shiki look down and cross her arms. Beat look down at the 15 year old girl and raise an eyebrow. "What's wrong Shiki? I thought you were happy that we completed our mission?" Beat asked.

" It's just not the same without Mr. Mew…." Shiki pouted.

" Who the heck is Mr. Mew?" Riku asked.

Joshua sighed and explain, "Mr. Mew is Shiki's doll. He's been missing since we got here." Riku nodded slowly. "And we have a guest." He raise his head up to the roofs.

A boy around 15 years old with spiky orange hair hops down. Riku stared at the boy and the boy stared at him, Joshua, Beat, and Shiki. He walked towards them but, Riku stops him by narrowing his keyblade to him.

" Stop where you are!" Riku shouted.

Joshua put his hand on Riku's shoulder. He smirked and said, "Calm down Riku. He's not an enemy."

Riku lowered his keyblade and summon it off. The orange headed boy nodded and turn to Joshua, "What are you doing here Neku?" Joshua asked.

" Looking for the Crystal Shard. Stupid Noise is at the Fourth District." Neku answered.

" Stupid Noise?" Shiki ask.

" Yes. Sora's been yelling the whole time when we were partners. I wonder if I will survive this Mission with him…" Neku turn around.

Joshua smirked, "You're not giving up are you Neku? Give up on yourself, and you give up on the world." He said as Riku raise an eyebrow.

" Again with those lines. You know better that I would never give up." Neku smirked.

" Good 'cause here," Joshua handed Neku a Crystal Shard. "We don't need it." he said as Neku stared at the Crystal.

Riku walk closer to Neku. "Wait! You said, Sora. That's my friend! Where is he? !" Riku shouted as he grab hold of Neku's shirt.

" Not another Stupid loud noise." Neku sigh. He's at the Fourth District. Killing off Nightmares with Wonder Meow and looking for the Secret Gem." Neku answered with a sigh.

" Then… if you're with Sora… who's with Rhyme?" Beat asked.

" If Sora's with you. Then, Who's with Hikari?" Riku trailed off as Neku get back his shirt from Riku's grip.

" One answer. Rhyme is paired up with Hikari." Joshua stated calmly.

A ring rang threw their shorts or pants. They each took out a cell phone and check the e-mail.

"_Dear Reapers,_

_If you want to stay at the game and become Human again. You have 15 minutes left to go to the Fourth District."_

Neku, Shiki, Beat, Riku, and Joshua look at each other and started to ran towards the fourth District.

-x-(meanwhile)-x-

3 minutes 10 seconds

Riku jump using the purple aura around him. He jump from roof to roof along with Neku while Shiki, Beat, and Joshua were at the streets, running towards the Fourth District. Riku jump off the roof and landed safely on the ground. He ran off towards Sora, who was spacing out.

2 minutes 30 seconds

Riku, Neku, Shiki, Beat, and Joshua ran towards a brunette who was spacing out. The brunette notice running steps were heard. He got off to his feet and ran towards Riku and Neku.

" Riku! So glad to see you! But, where's Hikari?" Sora tilted his head to the side

" Sora! Nice to see you too. It appears Hikari is paired up with Rhyme." Riku scratch the back of his head.

" She better hurry up." Joshua look at his cell phone.

" Huh?" Sora and Riku ask in union.

" If she doesn't get here in the last one minute. Both, Rhyme and Hikari will be eliminated." Neku continue.

" WHAT!" All of them shouted except Joshua and Neku.

A/N: End of chapter.

* * *

Lea: Wait… so now you're called Wing and not 1357?

Me: Yes and no. It's because of Vanitas *elbowed him at the ribs and he drop the boom mike* want me to be Wing for a day since it's easier for him to say. But, you guys can call me Wing or 1357.

Kairi: I'm sticking to 1357. Got used to it.

Namine: Me too.

Shion: Me three.

Roxas: Me four.

Lea: Alright… I'll stick with 1357.

All: R&R Please!


	6. Chapter 6: Golden Bark

A/N: New chapter and thanks for the reviews! Oh almost forgot, read the conversation below the story.

Little Sweety Pea: Thanks!

XesmeKH: Glad you're better. Aw! No fair! I wanna try Sea Salt Ice cream! That's too bad... Say hi for the others for me! I look at your other review but, no email address.

Destinydreamer: He's always like that. Thanks! Still, no fair! I wanna try the ice creams. And no, the black out is over :3

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 6: Golden Bark

-x-(Hikari)-x-

Hikari smiled down at Rhyme and she just stare at Hikari. Rhyme look down and saw a dog, jumping towards the two girls. Rhyme's face brighten and turn to Hikari, who was confused. Rhyme grab Hikari's hand while she point to the colorful dog.

" Hikari nee-chan! This is your Spirit! It's from your Dreams!" Rhyme exclaims happily.

" Really? What's a Spirit?" Hikari tilted her head while patting the dog's head.

" Well…. There's two type of Dream Eaters. There's a Spirit, who eat Nightmares. Then there's Nightmares, who eat dreams and plant nightmares." Rhyme explained.

Hikari grinned and turn to Rhyme, "Then, what's his name?" She asked.

" Golden Bark!" Rhyme said happily.

Hikari went back to stood up right and glance at the dog. "Golden Bark is a dog… so that means, he can help us find your memories Rhyme!" Hikari chirp.

Rhyme nodded happily. Hikari grab Rhyme's dons cap and let Golden Bark sniff it. It bark once and wag it's tail. The two girl look at each other with a big smile across their faces. Hikari gave back Rhyme's cap and hold her hand.

" Lead the way Golden Bark!" Hikari shouted.

1 hour and 53 minutes left

Golden bark nodded and bark happily. It ran towards a house. Both, Rhyme and Hikari followed the dog and went inside the house. Inside they found another dogs. Well, they found 103 dogs. Rhyme was hugging 3-4 puppies while Hikari was searching for Rhyme's memories. Golden Bark stopped at a door and barked at the two girls. They two girls nodded and went inside the door. The girls went back to District One. Where Sora and Neku were. Both, Hikari and Rhyme shrugged and followed Golden Bark to another place.

1 hour and 45 minutes left

Golden Bark lead them towards a sewer. Hikari let Rhyme ride on her shoulders because the water might slip her. Golden Bark stop again at a gate. Hikari let Rhyme down and took a deep breath. She summon her keyblade and break down the gate. Rhyme cheered while Golden Bark was barking happily.

1 hour and 30 minutes left

The two girls and Golden Bark went inside the gate and saw that they were at another sewer. Hikari sigh deeply while Golden Bark was wagging it's tail and barking to the two girls. It ran towards another gate while Hikari and Rhyme followed it.

There was a few Nightmares that got in their way but, Hikari and Rhyme beat the Nightmares easily. Finally after crossing different pants and gates. The two girl caught up with Golden Bark. It was sitting at the staircase. Hikari look up and found something glowing above the staircase. She raise and eyebrow and went up the staircase leaving Rhyme with Golden Bark.

1 hour left

Hikari look at the glowing thing floating at the air and reach her hand out to grab it. But instead, the glowing thing showed memories of someone else. She closed her eyes and began to read the memories.

" _Big brother…" Rhyme mumble to a boy with a skull cap. She grip her doll and went running towards the door. Rhyme search the streets with her doll to find her big brother. She saw a black cap and went running towards it._

" _Rhyme! Look out!" A boy with a skull cap ran towards Rhyme and push her out of the way but, it was too late. The boy and Rhyme got hit by the car._

" _Welcome! To the Reapers Game!"_

Hikari snap her eyes open and look at Rhyme. She jump down and landed on her knees. Rhyme stared at Hikari while Golden Bark let out it's tongue. Hikari smiled and pat Rhyme's head while she just tilted her head. Hikari summon her keyblade.

" Rhyme. I believe I've found your memories." Hikari said with a big grin.

" Really?" Rhyme ask in a cheerful tone.

Hikari nodded and narrowed her keyblade towards the glowing memories of Rhyme. Her keyblade shot Light to the memories and the memories began to float down into Rhyme's hand. She stared at it while she glanced at Hikari, who nodded. Rhyme closed her eyes and let the memories inside her head.

" How do you feel?" Hikari asked.

" I-I remembered everything! Thank you Hikari nee-chan!" Rhyme quickly hugged Hikari, almost making her fall.

" Okay, okay. Now, let's find a way out." Hikari carried Rhyme behind her back and let Golden Bark lead the way.

30 minutes left

The two girls and Golden Bark arrived at the First District. Hikari let Rhyme down to her feet and summon off her keyblade. Golden Bark shake it's tail happily then, it's tail tensed. Golden Bark turn to the back of him and began to bark at the air. Hikari summon her keyblade again and raise her hand to protect Rhyme.

A cloaked figure appeared at the air and went down to the streets. Hikari stood in a fighting pose while Golden Bark charge at the cloaked figure. The figure push back Golden Bark. Hikari caught Golden Bark on time and glared at the figure.

" Rhyme, find a safe place and take care of Golden Bark and Mr. Mew." Hikari command.

Rhyme nodded, "Okay." She replied while dragging Golden Bark to a house.

Hikari separate her keyblade into two and narrowed it to the figure. The figure raise his hand up and a bunch of Nightmares appeared. Hikari ignored the Nightmares and charge at the cloaked figure. The figure jump away from Hikari's attack and summon his swords. Hikari throw her keyblade to figure. The figure dodge the attack but, another keyblade was thrown. It hit the figure and all of the Nightmares disappeared.

Hikari grab her two keyblade and summon it away. She walk towards the figure and open his hood. Her eyes widened and back away as the figure stood up slowly.

" I-It can't be… y-you're Xehanort…" Hikari stuttered.

" No… I'm Young Xehanort." He said as he put his hood back up. "Now, I believe you have something to do." He said as he fly away. Hikari quickly turn to Rhyme as a ring was heard. Rhyme open her cell phone and read the e-mail.

"_Dear Reapers,_

_If you want to stay at the game and become Human again. You have 15 minutes left to go to the Fourth District."_

Golden bark went to the size fit to be in a pocket. Hikari use Cure and let Golden Bark rest at her pouch. Rhyme and Hikari started to run towards the Fourth District. The two girls went running as fast as they can towards the Fourth District. There was a few Nightmares but Hikari slashed it. Rhyme jump away as a Nightmare charge at her.

3 minutes and 2 seconds left, Third District.

Hikari slashed the Nightmare in front of her and slashed the one beside Rhyme. She separated her keyblade and used the other one to make a hover board. She grab Rhyme and put her on the keyblade.

" Go! I'll hold them back!" Hikari said as she summon her armor.

" But! Hikari nee-chan! If we both don't get there in the last 50 seconds we'll both be eliminated!" Rhyme scream.

" Don't worry! I'm right behind you!" Hikari shouted as she slashed the Nightmares.

Rhyme's hover board went faster as a purple aura appeared. Hikari turn her keyblade into a glider. She followed Rhyme right behind while slashing the Nightmares with her glider. Rhyme's hover board dodge a few Nightmares that throw itself at her.

10 second left

Hikari caught Rhyme in time before the large Nightmare eat her up. she went into speed with her glider and with Rhyme in her hands. Rhyme closed her eyes shut and dug her head into the black cat doll, Mr. Mew. Hikari look down and went even into higher speed.

5 seconds left

The two were already in front of the gate of the Fourth district but, it was locked. Hikari went up with Rhyme and dodge the Nightmares.

3 seconds left

The girls were already up above the Fourth District. All they have to do is land on the street. But, a few Nightmares show up. Hikari slashed the Nightmares and zoom down to the streets.

2 seconds left

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter done! And here's the very important news!

Me: Okay, so at my profile there's this poll where you guys can vote. The question is:

Who do you want to win the Miss Kingdom Hearts?

There are 8 choices. And when's the first poll is closed. I'm going to put where the readers get to vote for the males. And quite not sure if non-members get to vote. But, if can't, Review me!

Roxas: Did you hear anything? *took off headphones*

Shion: Nope. Nothing. Kairi? Namine? Lea?

Kairi: Nope.

Namine: All I can hear is muffles.

Lea: Huh what? *just woke up*

Me: Hahaha! I am a genius *mumbles*

Roxas: What ever. R&R please.


	7. Chapter 7: Tight Situation

A/N:Yeah, I have lots of tests... So sorry for the late update.

XesmeKH: Thanks! Sorry, I can't. My parents told me not to show my email. I have some experience about telling my email and it didn't turn out very well... Sure! I'll help ya. What da'ya wanna know?

Little Sweety Pea: Thanks!

Lobos506: Thanks and you can get better too. It takes time to get better. It took me 8 stories to get better... I bad at spelling too but, I use google and spell check.

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 7: Tight Situation

~(1 minute before)~

Sora was walking back and forth. This was getting to Neku's nerves while Joshua and Riku was calm. Shiki was worried and Beat was now frustrated. Neku slam his hand to the streetlight. Everyone look at him, including Sora, who was still walking back and forth.

" Stupid noise... won't stop walking around... making my head dizy." Neku mumble under his breath but, Sora can hear it.

" Hey! My sister is in danger here! How can I not panicked!" Sora yelled.

" Just shut up and stop walking! That won't help her!" Neku yelled back.

" GUYS! STOP IT!" Shiki yelled. The two boys finally stop when they saw an armor heading towards them.

_2 seconds left _

Sora, Riku, Neku, Joshua, Beat, and Shiki glance up above as they saw an armor went down to the streets with speed.

1 second left

The armor crash landed on the streets with a girl in it's arms. They both stop in front of the Reapers, Sora, and Riku. Sora, Shiki, and Beat cough while Joshua was in a fighting pose and Riku was smirking. The girl slowly wake up while the armor put it hand on the helmet. The armor glance at Sora and Riku then to the girl.

" Rhyme, you okay?" The armor asked.

" Y-Yeah… thanks for breaking my fall, Hikari nee-chan." Rhyme smiled as she stood up with a black cat doll in her hands.

Beat's eyes widened, "R-Rhyme!" He shouted.

Hikari stared at him then back to Rhyme. She smiled under her helmet and bend down to Rhyme. Hikari grab Mr. Mew and said, "Hey, go on…. He's your brother." she gave a gentle push to Rhyme.

Rhyme gulp but approach Beat slowly, "Big Brother…" She mumble.

Beat was taken back a little. His eyes began to water and quickly hug Rhyme. "Rhyme! You finally remembered!" He cried out loud.

Rhyme hug Beat as she also cried out loud. Hikari laughed while Shiki wiped her tears away. Sora grinned while Neku, Riku, and Joshua smirked. Hikari glance at her hand and glance at the red haired girl. Shiki back away as Hikari got near her.

" Here… Mr. Mew is yours right?" Hikari asked.

Shiki nodded slowly, "Y-Yes… thank you." She smiled.

Hikari nodded and walk to Sora and Riku. The two were smiling at her. Sora put his arms around Hikari's neck or the metal armor. "You did great!" Sora chirp.

" Thanks!"

Neku and Joshua was confused. Riku saw that they were confused. He gave a chuckle and whisper something to Hikari. She nodded in respond and walk towards Joshua and Neku. She took off her helmet, reviling her short brown hair and blue eyes. Neku stared at her then to Sora.

" Nice to meet you all! I'm Hikari, Sora's little sister!" Hikari chirp and reach out her hand for Joshua and Neku to shake it.

Joshua was the first one to shake Hikari's hand, "I'm Joshua, Riku's partner."

Neku shook her hand, "Sakuraba Neku, Sora's partner. I can't believe you two look so much alike yet different." He said as he stared at the two brunettes.

" Beat, Rhyme's brother. Thank you so much for helping Rhyme." He said with a smile.

" Shiki, Beat's partner. Thank you for bringing back Mr. Mew!" She exclaims happily.

Hikari nodded and turn back to Sora and Riku. She look down at the street and back up to Sora and Riku. The two boys raise an eyebrow. Hikari shrugged as she summon off her armor. Riku gave a ruff on her hair as Sora put his hands on the back of his head. Riku gave a chuckle while Sora and Hikari laugh.

" So… what now?" Sora asked.

" Well, we have to bring this world back to Light and awoken it from it sleep." Riku answered.

The three keyblade wielder summon their keyblade and got ready to bring the world back to Light. But, there was a rumble and some strong wind. They all shut their eyes shut while keeping balance. Riku and Sora peek with one eye and saw a giant Nightmare in front of them all.

The giant Nightmare shape as a giant Phoenix. The Phoenix fly towards them. They all duck the bird but, the bird clawed Hikari and flew with her to the air. Sora and Riku's eyes widened. Neku, Joshua, and Beat's eyes also widened while Rhyme and Shiki gasp.

" Lemme Go! You stupid Nightmare!" Hikari scream as she swing her keyblade randomly.

The Nightmare Phoenix with Hikari in his claw, flew towards the Fifth District. Sora and Riku look at each other. "C'mon! We've got to safe her!" Sora shouted as he jump up high to the roof.

" Right behind you Sora!" Riku shout as he also jump to the roof.

Neku glance at Joshua, Beat, Shiki, and Rhyme. They all nodded. Neku nod once and summon Neko Cat. The Spirit and Neku jump to the room while Joshua, Beat, Rhyme, and Shiki ran towards the Fifth District. The Reapers went to the Fifth District while Neku, Sora, and Riku landed on the street carefully.

They saw Hikari tied to the pole but the Nightmare Phoenix was nowhere to be found. Shiki came running towards Hikari. She handed Mr. Mew to Rhyme while she free Hikari from the ropes. Hikari slowly open her eyes and her eyes quickly widened.

" No! Shiki! Stop! It's a trap!" Hikari yelled as a gush of wind push Shiki back towards Rhyme.

The Nightmare Phoenix came back with back up. Sora and Riku glared at the Phoenix while Neku, Joshua, and Beat stood in a fighting pose. Shiki was comforted by Rhyme. She rub her head and slowly stood up a bit shakily. The Nightmares charge at them all. But, Joshua and Beat show up in front of Sora, Riku, and Neku.

" Go, we'll hold them off." Joshua said.

Sora, Riku, and Neku nodded. The three went to charge at the Phoenix and safe Hikari. Their Spirits went to normal size and stood by their side. Wonder Meow, Bat Bat, and Neko Cat hissed at the Phoenix Nightmare. Golden Bark responded and jump out of Hikari's pocket.

" Golden Bark! Are you okay?" Hikari asked.

" Bark!" The Spirit barked. Golden Bark chewed the ropes that tied Hikari loose and She slip wit h ease. She grinned at Golden Bark and pat it's head. She summon her keyblade and was about to help Sora, Riku, and Neku. But, she was stop by a bunch of Nightmares that show up, circling the two.

Hikari glance up and saw the hooded figure she met before. She glared at him but soon got tackled by the Nightmares. Golden Bark chewed the Nightmares off of her and suck the Nightmares inside. Hikari slowly stood up and began to fight the Nightmares away. Shiki and Rhyme show up beside her and stood back to back from each other. The three girls began to fight the Nightmares with their magic and pin weapons.

Beat and Joshua stood shoulder to shoulder while the Nightmares surrounded them. Joshua only smirked while Beat grinned. The two boys charge at the Nightmares as they slashed them with ease. Beat punch and smack down the Nightmares with his moves while Joshua uses his pins to help him.

Sora, Riku, and Neku with their Spirits were left alone to fought the Phoenix Nightmare. It flap it wings once and Sora was the one who charge the Phoenix Nightmare first with Riku and Neku on his trail. Neku broke the wind with his windbreaker pin and used scan to search for it's weakness. Riku cover for Neku while Sora was distracting the Phoenix with his mocking look.

" Na-na-na-na-er~! You can't catch me! You can't catch me!" Sora repeated.

The Phoenix scream once and charge at Sora. He quickly stood in a fighting pose. Neku snap his eyes open. "The left wing! It's it weakness!" He shouted.

Sora and Riku nodded. They both ran towards the left wing with Neku right behind them. Sora jump at the Phoenix and tries to slash it's left wing but the Phoenix got mad and flap it wings so Sora, Riku, and Neku can't get near it.

Neku cursed as he got thrown away to a wall. Sora jump back while Riku dash out of the way when it landed on the street. The Phoenix blew Fire. Sora, Riku, and Neku shielded themselves with their hands, to protect them from the fire but, their Spirit beat them to it.

Wonder Meow, Bat Bat, and Neko Cat suck in the fire and began to purred or squeak. Hikari ran towards the three boys with Golden Bark beside her. She grinned at Sora, Riku, and Neku. The boys smirked and stood in a fighting pose.

The Spirits stood in front of them and charge at the Phoenix. The cats, the dog, and the bat scratch the Phoenix and went to the sides. Neku and Hikari ran towards the Phoenix and slash the body.

" Now, Sora!" Hikari shouted.

" Riku! You're on!" Neku shouted.

The two jump down to the street and let Sora and Riku took the final blow. They both slashed the wings in an X form and the Phoenix Nightmare began to disappear as the Spirits suck it inside.

The four grinned while their Spirit went back to the pocket size and went inside their pockets. Sora, Riku, and Hikari high-five while Neku just cross his arms and smirked. Sora raise his hadn up for Neku to high-five. He stared at Sora's hand and sigh.

" Maybe just this time." Neku said as he high-five with Sora, Riku, and Hikari.

" We did it!" Sora shouted.

Neku quickly shut his ears, "Agh! Shut up!" He yelled as Sora grinned sheepishly.

Hikari and Riku laugh while Joshua, Beat, Shiki, and Rhyme approach the four. "You guys did great!" Shiki exclaims.

A ring was going threw the air and they all pulled out their cell phone. Sora, Riku, and Hikari sweat dropped. They were the ones who doesn't have cell phones. They felt a bit left out on the atmosphere.

"_Dear Reapers,_

_Your mission in Transverse Town is complete now, return back to Shibuya for another exciting game of The Reapers Game."_

Neku stared at his phone. "So…. I guess this is good bye." Sora rub the back of his head.

" Yeah… I guess it is." Neku answered.

" It's nice to meet you Neku." Sora smiled.

Neku sigh, "As much as I hate to say it, I'm glad you're my partner in this mission."

" Good bye Rhyme, Shiki, Neku, Joshua, Beat. It was nice to meet you all." Hikari smiled.

" Thank you. for helping Rhyme." Beat shook Hikari's hand.

" And thank you for giving me back Mr. Mew!" Shiki winked.

Rhyme hug Hikari and Hikari smiled. "Good bye Rhyme."

" Bye- Bye, Hikari nee-chan." Rhyme smiled.

Riku and Joshua went into a private conversation. Joshua was leaning against the wall while Riku was crossing his arms across his chest. "Riku, Sora's little sister... You better kept an eye out. Someone is after her and Sora." Joshua said.

" Huh?" Riku raise an eyebrow.

" You have to protect Sora and Hikari." Joshua said.

" Don't worry. I'll protect them all."

After their good byes, the Reapers went back to Shibuya for their other missions while Sora, Riku, and Hikari stayed behind. The three summon their keyblade and narrowed it to the air. A large keyhole with crystals appeared. The tip of their keyblade shot a Light into the keyhole and the keyhole was gone. Now, Transverse Town is back to the Light.

They three smiled to each other but, they soon was taken over by sleep.

* * *

A/N: Chapter done!

Me: By the way… Vanitas! Over here.

Vanitas: What?

Me: Smell this.

Vanitas: *smells* What is it?

Me: It's you. A perfume called 'Vanitas'. *laughs*

Lea: Hahahaha! You're a girls perfume!

Me: Said the one who was spelled 'Lia'.

Lea: Hey!

Roxas: You got burn!

Shion, Kairi, and Namine: *laughs*

Vanitas: R&R please.

Me: *Don't forget to vote!* ~whispers~


	8. Chapter 8: La Cité des Cloches part 1

A/N: Finally a weekend but, I have a test on Monday so what ever… I'll study later on. Anyway, thanks for the review and enjoy this chapter! ^^

Little Sweety Pea: Hehehe… Update your stories please! I love them a lot. The Geek, The Priss, And A Video Game! That story was hilarious ^^

Taeniaea: Thanks and yeah they did. :D

XesmeKH: Thanks! And I think that this story will be longer or shorter. It depends actually… Oh yeah, the answer to your interview is at my profile ^^. Good luck on your band concert. :D

Lobos506: Thanks! You too! Keep up the great work!

XIIIXV: Thanks for reviewing Sora no Hikari part 1 ^^

Hikari © Me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 8: La Cité des Cloches part 1

-x-(Sora)-x-

Sora began to open his eyes as he felt the cool breeze. He snap his eyes open when he saw he was falling down to a town from above the clouds. He began to panicked while flapping his arms like a bird would do if they're flying.

" Whoa~! I'm faaaaaalliiiiing!" Sora shouted as his eyes widened. "Huh?" Sora tilted his head as he found himself diving into the town. "Hey! I'm diving in air! Sooo cool!" Sora shouted.

He dived into the town and landed on the town safely. He search around and found no Riku or even no Hikari. He sigh deeply. He walk pass an old man with black clothing. The man eyed him for awhile and grab Sora's arm. Sora flinch and look back to the man with a glare. The man stared down at him while smirking.

" You're a gypsy, are you?" He asked.

" Huh?" Sora tilted his head.

Just then, a man with blonde hair came running towards the black robe man. He panted heavily as he arrive in front of the black robe man. The blonde man straighten up and gave a salute to the black robe man.

" Sir Frollo! A bunch of colorful unidentified enemies invaded the Festival of Fools!" He shouted.

" Tell me more about these enemies, Captain Phoebus." The man called Frollo release Sora's arm and push him aside. Sora glared at him and cross his arms. When Frollo and Captain Phoebus started to talk Sora ran away from Frollo.

Secretly, Sora hid between the boxes and avoid Frollo. He found a man with a bunch of Dream Eaters. His eyes widened and summon his keyblade. Sora ran towards the man and the Dream Eaters. The man wasn't being attack but he was having a piggy back ride with the Dream Eaters.

" Mister! Get out of here! It's dangerous!" Sora shouted.

" Huh? But, it's not! See? These are my friends!" The man shouted.

" Wha-? They're not! They're Nightmares!" Sora shouted as he narrowed his keyblade towards the Nightmares. The Nightmares began to shake roughly and throw the man to a street. The man disappeared as Sora turn around to see them if he's hurt or not. But, instead he saw Frollo and Captain Phoebus instead.

Sora cursed and stood in a fighting pose. Wonder Meow hop out of Sora's pocket and resize to it's normal size. Sora turn and grinned. Sora slashed the Nightmare in front of him and jump away as a Nightmare tried to slash him and eat his dreams. Wonder Meow eat up the Nightmares and purred. Sora grinned and hop on Wonder Meow's back.

The two began to jump on the nightmares while Sora uses his keyblade to slash all of the Nightmares in front of them for Wonder Meow to sucked in. He jump off of Wonder Meow and let it go back to his pocket. Sora grin widely and put his hand behind his head. He began to look right and left for the man before. He slump down as he can't find the man anywhere.

" Stop where you are!" Sora flinch at this voice. He turn his head slowly and saw Frollo and Captain Phoebus running towards him.

" Um oh… Haha! Sorry but, Gotta Run!" Sora smile sheepishly as he rub the back of his head and ran towards a random place.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora panted heavily as he lost sight of the two chaser. He leaned against the wall and heard voices up above him. He decided to go upstairs and check out what's going on. He found the man from before and a tan women. Sora tilted his head while hiding behind a wall.

" Hey! What 'cha doing!" A voice shout from Sora's shoulder. He look back over his shoulder and found three statues walking and talking. Sora paled as he back away. One is colored purple, one is blue, and the last one is stone colored. Sora laugh nervously while sweating. The statues look at each other and laugh at Sora.

" Hahaha! Never seen walking talking statues before huh kid?" The purple one ask as Sora nodded. " Well, I'm Laverne. This is Hugo. And that big buddy over there is Victor. What's your name kid?" Laverne asked.

" Um… It's Sora! Pleased to meet you all!" Sora grinned.

" Nice to meet 'cha Sora!" Victor shake Sora's hand. Sora nod and turn back to the man.

The three statues look at each other and sighed. "Sora… you see… Quasimodo is the man who lives here. Alone. He's afraid on what people might think of his if he came out of this place. People might mock him because of his appearance. The one who sent him to be the bell ringer of Notre Dame is Frollo…" Hugo explained. Sora turn to Quasimodo and then to the three statues.

"Don't worry, I'll help him." He said to the three statues and ran outside. When he was outside, Sora was grabbed by his arm and was being dragged to an alley. He turn and saw Captain Phoebus wearing a hood. Sora raise an eyebrow up and cross his arms.

"What do you want?" Sora asked.

" Please forgive my rudeness but, You've got to warm the gypsy! Frollo is planning on hunting them down!" Captain Phoebus shouted.

" What!" Sora scream. "I've got to find Quasimodo and that girl!" Sora summon his keyblade.

" Good luck my friend…. You're going to need it." Captain Phoebus said as he turns around towards the alley.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" Quasimodo! Quasimodo! Where are you!" Sora shouted at the alleys. A man with brown hair and was covered in a dark purple traveling coat. The man called, Quasimodo pull down his hood and turn to Sora. Sora didn't even flinch when he sees his face. Quasimodo realize that he just revile himself to Sora. he pulled his hood back on turn around.

" Go away…. You shouldn't spoke to me… I'm ugly." Quasimodo mumble.

" Wha-? No you're not! C'mon! We have to save the gypsy! Captain Phoebus said that Frollo is going to hunt them down!" Sora shouted.

" What! Esmeralda… She's in big trouble… C'mon! Let's go!" Quasimodo finally said.

The two ran towards an underground sewer and their eyes widened. Frollo was already there. The gypsy ran towards random places and hid. Sora summon his keyblade and narrowed it towards Frollo. Esmeralda saved a child and she was the one who got captured. Frollo brought her to Notre Dame while Quasimodo and Sora followed him secretly.

They saw Esmeralda tied to a pole while pieces of woods were all around her. "People of Notre Dame! Watch as I burn down this gypsy! They've been nothing but trouble for us! Now, I shall hunt them all down!" Frollo shout to the villagers.

" Stop!" Sora shouted as he ran towards Frollo with his keyblade in hand.

Frollo chuckle darkly, "Oh, It's you boy. Get out of the way if you don't want to get burn alive." He said as he raise his hand up and a large Nightmare called Gargoyle.

Sora's eyes widened and put his keyblade in front of him to block the attack but, it was just too strong. The Gargoyle hit Sora towards a building and knock him out. He passed out and Quasimodo comfort him. He glared at Frollo and charge at him.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora woke up and saw he was at a hallway. He search around and found no one. "Quasimodo! Esmeralda! Riku! Hikari! Captain Phoebus! Where are you guys!" He shouted.

There was footsteps was heard. Sora summon his keyblade and stood in a fighting pose. A cloaked figure appeared right not to far from him. The man stop walking as he pulled his hood down. Sora's eyes widened.

" Who are you!" Sora yelled.

" I am Young Xehanort…" He said.

" Xehanort? But that's….. impossible." Sora said as he trailed off when he saw Young Xehanort walking away. "Wait! What are you doing here!" He shouted.

Young Xehanort turn his head towards Sora, "I'm only delivering a message…"

" Wait! What message!" Sora yelled but, Young Xehanort went thru a portal. "Hey! Wait!" He scream one last time before summoning off his keyblade.

Sora sigh deeply and look down at the floor. _'What message was he talking about?'_ Sora thought deeply.

He shrugged it off and walk away. Sora went back to meet the three statues that can talk. The status cheered as Sora walk towards them. Victor, Hugo, and Laverne surround Sora and began to talk randomly. Sora gave a sheepish grin as the three statues back away.

" Hey guys… can you tell Quasimodo that I'll be going now… and thank for the help." Sora said as the statues nodded. Sora walk back towards the place where he met Young Xehanort.

_' What's this feeling that I'm getting… it's weird. I feel like something bad is going to happen but, what? What does Young Xehanort mean by message… He didn't gave me any message. I wonder how did I get here. I just hope Riku and Hikari is alright.'_

Sora raise his keyblade up and found the Keyhole of sleep to this world. A light appeared on the tip on his keyblade. The Light was shot to the keyhole and circles of colorful Light was seen. Sora smiled and began to feel his head getting heavy. He fell backwards and was back to sleep. He was ready for his next world.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Another chapter done.

Me: Oh yeah… I forgot that Sora, Riku, and Hikari have to open the keyhole of Sleep and bring back the world to light. They have to each open the keyhole of sleep in order to pass the exam.

Lea: You tell them now…

Me: Shut up Lia.

Lea: I'm not Lia! I'm Lea. L-E-A. Get it memorized.

Vanitas: Shut up. it's heavy enough to hold the boom mike nad I have to deal with your yelling?

Roxas: He's Right though.

Shion: Cheer up Lea.

Namine and Kairi: R&R please!

Me: (again) Don't forget to vote! We have a tie between Iris, Namine, and Xion! *whispers*


	9. Chapter 9: La Cité des Cloches part 2

A/N: A new chapter and thanks for the reviews! This week I have myself booked with around 5 test. My school can make us do 3 tests in one day! Well, we're used to it so…. Enjoy this chapter!

Little Sweety Pea: Yep, he's back alright. Thanks! And can't wait for the next chapter of The Geek, The Priss, And A Video Game! And good luck on your tests and have straight As!

EmaxnieKH: You've change your name? It's a cool name by the way. That's funny . Your welcome. I sometimes forgot my own password too…. But, I wrote it down somewhere. And what part are you confused on? Ask me and I'll explain everything ^^

Lobos506: Thanks! And thanks again ^^

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 9: La Cité des Cloches part 2

-x-(Hikari)-x-

Hikari began to open her eyes slowly as she felt a cool breeze at her face. She turn to face back and saw that she was falling towards a town bellow her. She panicked and quickly tap on her piece of Armor. She flew down towards the town carefully not being noticed by anyone. Hikari summon her armor away and wipe the sweat off of her forehead.

" Man… that was breathtaking…," Hikari mumble before standing up to her feet. She dust off the dirt on her pants and began to look around. "Where is this place anyway?" She asked herself.

Hikari heard some music going on the end of the alley. There was a women dancing with the rhythm. Hikari smiled to herself and went to see the dancing women. Many people surround the women and began to clap for her. Hikari laugh and began to clap too. She reach threw her pocket and grab a coin and threw it into the hat.

After the music stops playing, the women bowed and the peoples clap for her along with Hikari. The villagers began to walk away doing what they were doing before but, Hikari stayed behind. There was 2 mans dressed as a soldier. Hikari quickly hid behind the barrel while peeking.

The two mans kick the young woman's hat away, leaving the coins scattered around the street. The two mans laughed and then they walk away. The woman glared at them and sigh deeply. she started to pick up the coins while Hikari stood up and help the woman pick up the coins.

" Here." Hikari said as she handed the last coin to the woman.

" Thank you," The young woman said. "May I ask for your name? I'm Esmeralda." Esmeralda introduce.

" I'm Hikari. Nice to meet you Esmeralda." Hikari chirp as she shook Esmeralda's hand.

Hikari rub the back of her head as she kick a rock, "So… Esmeralda. Anything weird happen around here?" She asked rather nervously.

Esmeralda tap her chin and snap her fingers, "Why yes! With the Festival of Fools coming up. A bunch of weird colorful animals show up." she explained.

" I see…"

" Do you want to got to The Festival of Fools with me, Hikari?" Esmeralda asked as Hikari nodded.

The two girls went to walk thru the ally towards The Festival of Fools. Esmeralda hid herself by using a traveling coat while Hikari walk like she doesn't know a thing. Esmeralda handed her a dark purple traveling coat. She put it on and began to walk again. There was a trumpet elephant sound. The two girls perk their heads up as they heard a loud bump sound.

They ran towards the end and found a man wearing green clothes and wearing a funny hat. He was on the street, laying down almost unconscious. Esmeralda help him up with the help of Hikari.

" We have to get him out of here." Esmeralda said.

" Yes, how about that place?" Hikari pointed to Notre Dame. Esmeralda nodded. They went to walk slowly towards Notre Dame. The man slowly wake up and was surprise that two girls were carrying him towards Notre Dame. He quickly shove his head deeper into his funny looking hat.

" W-What are you two doing?" He asked.

" Hm? We're helping 'ya of course!" Hikari smiled.

" W-Why?" He asked again.

" Because you needed help." Esmeralda answered.

The man stayed silent. Hikari stop while Esmeralda froze. They were surrounded by Dream Eaters and it's the Nightmares. Hikari let go of the man and raise her hand up. The keyblade appeared on her hand.

" Go. I'll catch up," She command. Esmeralda nodded and help the man again to Notre Dame. As Esmeralda and the man left Hikari to fought the Nightmares. She stood in a fighting stance. "Heh, let's do this Golden Bark!"

A bark was heard from her pocket and Golden Bark hop off of her pocket. The two began to slash the Nightmares with using teamwork. Hikari jump up and stab the Nightmares while Golden Bark clawed them all with his claws and teeth. Golden bark glomp the Nightmare in front of him and Hikari stab it. The two were done eliminating Nightmares and now, Hikari has to go to Notre Dame.

Golden Bark went back into her pocket as she ran towards Notre Dame. She ran as quickly as possible to the top where she meet the man from before and Esmeralda. The Man was now hiding from Hikari, in the corner where he hid his face from view.

Hikari tilted her head to the side as she approach the man, "Hey…"

" No… No…. Don't look at me! I'm hideous! You'll laugh at me!" The man yelled.

Hikari raise an eyebrow and grab the man's shoulder. She turn him around as the man hid his face with his hand. "I'm not laughing. In fact, who's laughing at you?" She asked.

The man slowly turn his head towards Hikari. "See? Even Esmeralda isn't laughing!" She grinned.

Esmeralda nodded, "Yeah, who would want to laugh at you?" she asked as she chuckled.

" Everyone." The man mumble under his breath.

Hikari put her hand on her hips and huffed. She pinch the both of man's cheeks and curled it up into a big wide cheery smile. "Hehehe, see? It's much more better to smile than frown!" She said as she grinned.

" Yeah… you're right… what's your name little one?" He asked.

" Hikari! And you?"

" Quasimodo."

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari, Quasimodo, and Esmeralda went back to the streets. Hikari let Quasimodo her traveling coat while she just used her hood up. There was a mysterious aura around them. Hikari's eyes narrowed and stared at the empty alley. She turn towards Quasimodo and Esmeralda, who was confused.

" You guys go ahead. I'll catch up again." She smiled as the two nodded.

Hikari began to walk back towards Notre Dame. Inside, she climb back to where she met Quasimodo. There was three statues jumping around. Her eyed widened and backed away. But, one already noticed her.

" Hey look! A new one!" The purple one shouted.

" Oo you're right! And it's a girl!" The blue one shout.

" Um.. Nice to meet 'cha!" The stone one wink.

Hikari sweat dropped and paled. "Um… Oh, nice to meet you too. I'm Hikari." She said in fear.

" I'm Laverne, That's Hugo, and the last one is Victor." Laverne introduce.

Victor eyed Hikari carefully and then snap his stone fingers. "Oh yeah! You're the one who encourage Quasimodo! When you're talking a same person dressed like you was talking to us!" He said.

' _Sora? No, maybe it's Riku…'_ Hikari thought.

" Well, thank you. I have urgent matter to do now." Hikari said as she ran towards the halls.

-x-x-x-x-x-

When she turn into one of the corner, she bump into someone wearing a black coat. He grab her arm forcefully and stared down at her. Hikari flinch and look up and saw a silver haired man.

" Xehanort!" Hikari shouted as she kick his wrist and jump back. She summon her keyblade and stood in a fighting stance.

" I'm not Xehanort…. I'm Young Xehanort. Replica of Xehanort." Young Xehanort said calmly.

" What do you want!" Hikari shout at him.

" _To seek what you want, you must give in return. No matter how much it's takes to safe a life of your precious ones, there would always be a price,"_ Young Xehanort paused for a moment. _"Sora, Riku, Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Terra, Ventus, and all of your friends…. What will you sacrifice to safe them all?"_ He continued.

Hikari stayed silent and shot her head up to glare at Young Xehanort, "I would do anything to safe them all! Even if it takes my life! I've made a promise to them! _To protect them all!_ And there's nothing you can do about separating us!" She scream.

After a minute of silence, Young Xehanort chuckled. "Very well, have it your way," He said as he walked away. "By the way… your new friend is dying at the 5th floor."

Hikari's eyes widened. She turn her metallic heel around and ran towards the 5th floor.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari entered a room with Quasimodo and Esmeralda. She saw Esmeralda was on the bed while Quasimodo was crying on the edge of the bed. Hikari slowly approach Quasimodo.

" What happen?"

Quasimodo turn to her and then back to Esmeralda. "Frollo… he's the one who did this."

Hikari narrowed her keyblade to Esmeralda, "Curaga!"

A bright green light surround her and Esmeralda began to cough. Quasimodo's expression lighten up and hug Hikari tightly. Hikari bend down to put the wet cloth on Esmeralda's forehead as a dark shadow appeared behind her. she turn around and saw a man with a knife looking down at Esmeralda. He raise his knife up as Hikari quickly hug Esmeralda.

" NOOOOO!"

Someone grab the black man's wrist. Hikari open her eyes and it was Quasimodo. "I'm not going to let you hurt them, Frollo!"

He pushed Frollo away and grab his knife. "I've wasted my whole life in this place and you've come to repay me with killing my friends! How could you! You-you Murderer!" Quasimodo yelled.

Frollo back away, "Easy Quasimodo. Remember what would happen to Esmeralda." He said as a smirk went by across his face.

" Ugh…"

" SHUT UP!"

A voice yelled. It was Hikari's voice. She glared at Frollo and threw her keyblade towards him. "You've tried to kill innocent peoples and yet, you still feel like this! You should be ashamed of yourself!" She yelled as Frollo began to disappear.

" Hi-Hikari… You did it!" Quasimodo cheered.

" Yeah, I guess I did…" Hiakri grin sheepishly.

-x-x-x-x-x-

She went back to the top of Notre Dame where she met Hugo, Laverne, and Victor. The three status surround Quasimodo and Esmeralda. "Quasimodo! A boy with Silver hair and brown hair said that they wanted to say Thank you!" Hugo shout.

" Sora…. Riku…," Hikari smiled. "Well, goodbye Quasimodo, Esmeralda, Hugo, Laverne, and Victor. I have to go now." She waved goodbye.

" Come back and visit us anytime!" Quasimodo ran a small bell.

" Okay!"

-x-x-x-x-x-

_' What does Young Xehanort mean… could it be that something might happen to Riku and Sora while they're taking their exam? No! I have to believe in them! What kind of sister and a friend am I if I don't believe in them!'_

Hikari went to a large hall with a large glass stained window. She raise her keyblade and a colorful keyhole appeared. A light appeared on the tip of her keyblade and she narrowed it towards the hole. It route was opened and the world was back to the Light. She smiled and fall backwards into a journey from sleep. She was now, ready for her next world.

* * *

A/N: A looooong one ^^

Lea: I'm confused.

Me: Even the author is confused too, Lia.

Lea: Hey!

Roxas: You're also confused about this too?

Me: Yep, it tangle my brain to make the perfect scene for Sora, Riku, and Hikari. Like the ones in BBS.

Kaiir: At least she didn't write it down.

Shion: Um…. She did.

Me: Of course. The one thing that is vital is the plot. Once you made a single mistake it'll lead to a ton of confused readers. So I made a plot book.

Namine: R&R Please!

(Another Tie between Iris, Namine, and Xion! Please vote to make it untie ^^)


	10. Chapter 10: La Cité des Cloches part 3

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I was thinking of making a side story for the untolds and after this part is finished, I'm going to work on a side story for the world ends with you. and I will post the drawing of them in my account on DA today. I don't know why though...

Little Sweety Pea: Thanks! I kinda hated Frollo for trying to kill Quasimodo and Esmeralda...

XIIIXV: Yeah, i love this story too! Yeah, she kinda is... And thanks. Love your drawings at DA ^^

XesmeKH: Okay, you can ask me about anything in my stories. Hi, nothing much. How about you? Me too... It's 8:53 a.m. Well, let's just say this whole plan i came up with is from my dreams ^^ And say hi for Destiny, Xphia, and Bella! And what an hr?

Lobos506: Yeah I know, thanks! And I've read your new story! Great opening!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 10: La Cité des Cloches part 3

-x-(Riku)-x-

Riku could felt a cool breeze on the back of his head. He turn around and found himself floating in the air, diving to a town below the clouds. Riku went into higher speed, he landed safely on the ground. He began to look around for either Hikari or Sora. He sigh deeply as he can't find them both.

Riku saw a woman who was helping a man. He raise an eyebrow and went to walk towards the two. But, he was stop by a man in black robe along with a blonde man. The women, who was carrying the man hid her face from view. The black robe man stared down at Riku,

" Have you seen a gypsy?" He asked.

Riku raise an eyebrow at him, _'A gypsy? What's that?'_ He shook his head, not knowing what a gypsy is. "No, I haven't seen any _gypsy_." He replied.

The black robe man and the blonde man nodded. They both left Riku alone in the street. He shook his head and began to walk towards the woman. The woman revile her face and smiled down at Riku.

" Thank you," The woman said. "I'm Esmeralda."

" Riku. And no problem?"

Riku stared at Esmeralda and the man walking towards Notre Dame. He shrugged and went to jump from roofs to roofs. He arrived at the edge and found the man from before along with the blonde man. Riku's eyes widened as soon as the man in the black robe started to burn an innocent family's house.

" Frollo! Have you lost your marbles? ! There's a family in there!" The blonde man shouted as he grab a bucket of water.

" Captain Phoebus, the one who lived in this house is a gypsy." Frollo replied with a satisfied smirk.

" I won't let you!" Captain Phoebus grab his sword and charge at Frollo. Frollo raise both of his hands up and a dark aura surrounded him.

Riku summon his keyblade and narrowed it to him. Captain Phoebus stop and sahouted, "Monster!"

Frollo laugh darkly as Riku jump down to the scene. "Hey! What's your idea of burning this family's house!" Riku shouted. He used Blizzard to calm the fire down and narrowed his keyblade back to Frollo.

" Boy, stay out of this. Phoebus, you have betrayed me. So now, you are no more captain of this town!" Frollo shouted as he fly towards the town with the giant Gargoyle Nightmare.

Frollo turn to Riku, "You go and stop that monster while I warn the gypsys."

Riku nodded and jump to catch up with the Nightmare. He used Zantetsuken and slashed the Gargoyle's wing. It fell to the bridge and turn back towards Riku. Riku dodge it's tail and slashed the horn. He landed on one of the edge of the bridge and jump back up to slash the Nightmare. Riku block the way of the Nightmare with an Aero wall. Frollo jump down to the ground and ran towards a tunnel.

Riku narrowed his eyes and ran after him but, the Nightmare stops him. Riku stood in a fighting stance as he narrowed his keyblade to the Nightmare. He jump away as the Nightmare slam it's tail to Riku. He jump on the tail and ran towards the face. Riku disappeared in a second and appeared behind it's head.

He slashed the Gargoyle's head and jump back to the ground safely. The Gargoyle Nightmare began to shake roughly and summon a bunch of tiny Nightmares. Riku was now surrounded by Nightmares. He cursed as the Gargoyle Nightmare fly towards the town. A squeak was heard from Riku's pocket, it was Bat Bat.

Bat Bat used his Ultrasonic wave to destroy the hearing of the Nightmares. Riku smirked and slashed the Nightmares around him while Bat Bat suck them all in. Bat Bat squeak happily and return to Riku's pocket. He smirk but soon frown. Riku went running towards the town and found that it was burning. He saw the man from before, who's name is Quasimodo.

" What happen here!" Riku shout as he approach Quasimodo.

" Frollo…. He's up there!" Quasimodo pointed to the top of Notre Dame.

" Leave it to me!" Riku shouted as he jump up to the top.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Riku arrived at the top and found the Nightmare from before and Frollo on top of it. Riku glared at him and jump up to kick Frollo off of the Nightmare. Riku slashed the Nightmare's horn and jump back down. He landed on the tip of Notre Dame's roof and jump back towards the Gargoyle Nightmare. The Gargoyle Nightmare created a gush of wind to push Riku back. Riku used Time Splicer to avoid it.

Riku appeared on the feet and slash it a few times. Then, he went to the hand and slashed it. And so goes on from the bottom to top. Top to bottom. The last thing Riku slashed before the Nightmare disappeared was Frollo. He fell off of the Nightmare and to the building. Frollo ran away to the inside of Notre Dame, leaving Riku alone.

Riku was about to follow him but, a dark aura appeared behind him. Two actually. He turn his head quickly to faced the two dark auras while summoning his keyblade to his hand and stood in a fighting stance as he saw the two auras.

His eyes widened in sight, "You-You are…. ANSEM! AND XEHANORT!" Riku shouted.

" Correction, I'm Young Xehanort, replica of Master Xehanort." Young Xehanort said with a calm tone.

" WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE!" Riku screamed.

" To make you join us of course." Ansem said.

" Never! Why should I join you when I'm here in the Light? !" Riku spat.

" Very well then, but someday, the darkness will win!" Ansem said as he and Young Xehanort disappeared into a portal.

Riku relaxed a bit and summon his keyblade away. He sigh deeply and went back inside the building. He found three walking talking status. He chuckled a bit, remembering how much Hikari hated walking talking objects. The three statues turn to Riku and smiled at him.

" Hi 'ya!" The purple one shout.

" Who are you? You're the third one who have visited us." The blue one said.

" yeah, two brunettes. One a girl and one a boy." The last stone colored statue said.

Riku was taken back a little, _'Sora and Hikari… could they be already here?'_ he asked himself. "I'm Riku."

" Nice to meet 'cha Riku! I'm Laverne, this is Victor, and he's Hugo." Laverne introduced.

Hugo elbowed Riku on his arm, "We saw that you safe Esmeralda and Quasimodo from Frollo."

" Quasimodo?"

" Yeah, the man in green." Victor smiled.

" I see…. Well, I have to go now," Riku turn away and raise one hand, "Tell Quasimodo that I say Thank you…" he said as he ran away.

Laverne, Hugo, and Victor stared at him for awhile and Hugo started to rub his hand. "Man, he has one strong arm…" He said as Victor and Laverne nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

'_What does this means…. Ansem and Young Xehanort… why are they here? Are they here to sabotage our mark of mastery exams? No, maybe… that might be it… but, something tells me that this is going to involved Sora and Hikari into their plans. Don't worry, Sora, Hikari… I'll protect you all. Along with Namine, Kairi, Aqua, Terra, Ven, and all of my friends. I made a promise to Terra thru his keyblade,_

_That I will protect the ones I love using this key.'_

Riku raise his hand up and a colorful keyhole appeared on the air. He raise his keyblade up and a light appeared on the tip of his keyblade. Riku narrowed it towards the keyhole and the light was shot to the hole. The world was now half was brought back to the Light. He smiled to himself and fall backwards as sleep too over. Now, Riku was ready on what has his shadow in stored for him in the next world.

* * *

A/N: Chappie done!

Me: Oh yeah, I'm going to make of how i made Sora no Hikari from scratch in the untolds ^^ and give some tips on how I write stories!

Roxas: Right... You finished part 2 in just 2 months.

Shion: She loves to type and draw at the same time ^^

Namine: I know.

Kairi: Where's Lea?

Me: He's over there, buying us Ice creams!

Kairi: R&R please!

Me: (again) Still a tie between Xion and Iris...


	11. Chapter 11: The Nightmare Carnival

A/N: A new chapter! And thanks for the reviews! For the first time in my time, I visited my teacher in the hospital and it was kinda good… when I was about to leave the place. I can't open the door cause it's hard to open! And I've been thinking of making another sequel! Yeah, I've been thinking forwards even if my other stories are not done yet… anyway, enjoy this chapter!

Lobos506: Thanks! And hope you can continue ^^

XesmeKH: It's okay, you can put my pic from DA to an instagram. My name is manga1357 in DA. Thank you but, I took all of those picture using my phone… anyway, the last chapter, what's a hr?

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 11: The Nightmare Carnival

-x-(Riku)-x-

Riku arrived at a small town. He search around and found himself in Prankster's Paradise. Where Pinocchio lives, he sigh as he remembered their first encounter in the whale. Riku shook his head and ran towards the town. He look around and found a frustrated old man. He tilted his head to the side and approach the man slowly.

" Mister, Are you alright? Have you lost something?" Riku asked.

" Oh why yes little boy. I'm looking for my son, he's a puppet. About this tall and kinda made out of wood." The man said. "I'm Geppetto by the way." Geppetto said.

" I'm Riku. And don't worry Mr. Geppetto. I'll find your son." Riku said as he ran to a different street.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Riku look around and found a cloaked figure with Pinocchio beside him. He summon his keyblade and jump to block the cloaked figure and stood in a fighting stance. The hooded man stood still as for Pinocchio he was hiding behind the cloaked figure. Riku glared at the cloaked figure as his Spirit jump out of his pocket.

" Give Pinocchio back to his father." Riku growled.

The cloaked figure stared at Riku and then, "I'm surprise that you're saying this to yourself, Riku…." He said as he pulled his hood down.

Riku's eyes widened as he back away. He stood in a fighting stance again after taking a few steps back. Bat Bat flap it's wings to charge at the figure. But, with a single swipe from his hand, Bat Bat was thrown back to Riku. He caught Bat Bat in time and glared at the man.

" You're me but, you're not me!" Riku shouted.

The Replica Riku stared at Riku for a moment and jump away from him and Pinocchio. Riku growled and ran after the Replica Riku, leaving Pinocchio behind. Riku followed his replica to a carnival. He look around and found nothing but abandon rides. He stood in a fighting stance as a horn was heard.

A bright Light was seen from behind Riku. He turn his head around and block the Light from his eyes. The Light soon died down as the object came closer. His eyes widened and jump away to avoid getting hit from the object. He landed on the other side and saw it was a bumper car.

The swings began to light up on it's own and spin around behind Riku. The swings was spinning really fast and the seats began to fall off one by one. The seats headed towards Riku. He dodge roll away to avoid getting hit by the seats and the bumper cars.

Riku hid behind a merry-go-round, actually behind the plastic horse. He peek and saw the mad bumper cars and a few Nightmares was searching for him. He slump back down as the Mad Bumper Cars and Nightmares began to walk away. He sigh heavily but, soon it was over. The merry-go-round started to spin around fastly.

He hold onto one of the horses and tried to hold on as long as he can. But, it was spinning to fast and Riku release his grip from the bar. He was thrown to the sea. Riku pop his head out of the water and swam back to the carnival. He panted heavily as arrive at the shore. Riku slump down as he got hit on the back of his neck.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Riku woke up in a cage with a Puppet boy and a cricket. He shot his head up and saw the Puppet boy is Pinocchio and the cricket is Jiminy. Pinocchio look back and saw that Riku is awake. He approach Riku slowly with a smile across his face.

" Hey, are you okay? You've been out for an hour." Pinocchio asked.

The cricket jump to Pinocchio's nose. "Pinocchio! That's rude!" Jiminy shouted. He turn to Riku with a bow, "I'm so sorry for his behavior!"

' _Wha-What? Jiminy and Pinocchio doesn't remember me? How's that possible? Wait… I get it now…'_ Riku smiled.

" It's alright. I'm Riku by the way." Riku said with a small smile.

" I'm Pinocchio! And this is Jiminy the cricket!" Pinocchio said happily.

" Nice to meet you Pinocchio and Jiminy. So… how did I get in here?" Riku asked as he look around him.

Pinocchio rub his head and said, "Well…. The Ring Master kinda found you outside of his Carnival and brought you here…"

Then a tail pop out of his bottom. "EH!" Pinocchio shouted.

" What the?" Riku's eyes widened.

" It's Pleasure Island's cursed! The Ring Master put it on Pinocchio if we don't hurry up and broke the curse! Pinocchio will turn into a Donkey!" Jiminy panicked.

Riku nodded. "We just need to bust out of here…." Riku trailed off as he summon his keyblade. he swing it to broke the bars but it repel his attack. Riku back away as the static hit his hand.

Footsteps was heard. Riku stood in a fighting stance as he protected Pinocchio and Jiminy. The footsteps was getting closer and closer. Riku tensed up a bit and glared at the door. A metallic shoe was seen a little from the tent's curtains. Riku's eyes widened. It was someone really familiar to him.

" Riku!"

" Hikari!"

Hikari ran towards Riku and hold the bars but an electric wave shock her hand as it burn up a bit. She quickly used Curaga and turn to Riku. "How the heck did you get in there?" She asked as she look for a key.

" Well… The Ring Master kinda kidnapped me…" Riku answered with a nervous smile.

" That's a first." Hikari laugh.

" Friends of yours Riku?" Pinocchio asked.

Riku nodded, "Jiminy and Pinocchio meet Hikari. Hikari meet Jiminy and Pinocchio." He introduced.

" Hai again Hikari!" Pinocchio said happily.

"We've meet and don't worry I'll bust you guys out of here as a promise to the Blue Fairy." Hikari grinned and summon her keyblade. She jump back and narrowed it to the keyhole on the bars. The bars were suddenly broken and Riku, Pinocchio, and Jiminy jump out of the cage.

" Thanks." Riku said.

" Your welcome." Hikari replied.

" Now Pinocchio, do you promise to not run away again?" Jiminy asked.

" I promise!" Pinocchio said.

Hikari turn to Riku and said, "I guess I have to go now… You have a mission don't you?"

" Yeah and please be careful. My replica is out here somewhere." Riku warn as Hikari nodded.

" Bye Riku and be careful and try not to get kidnapped again." She joked as Riku nodded and chuckled.

Riku turn to Pinocchio and Jiminy, "Let's find your dad Pinocchio." He said as Pinocchio nodded.

They all search for Geppetto but didn't find him at his shop or at the town. But, instead they found a Blue Fairy approaching them. Pinocchio tilted his head and walk to the fairy. Donkey ears soon appeared to replace his wooden ears. And his mouth became a donkey's mouth. The Blue Fairy gasp as Riku back away a little and his eyes widened.

" My, my, Pinocchio…. You should have listen to your father." The Fairy said.

" I know… I should have just listen to dad…" Pinocchio said with regret.

" Very well." The Blue Fairy waved her wand and tap on Pinocchio's nose.

Pinocchio became a puppet again but, he was happy with it. Riku smiled and Jiminy cheered. "Now, you must hurry… Geppetto is swallowed by Monstro." The Blue Fairy said as she disappeared in a sprinkle of Light.

" Well then, shall we go to Monstro?" Riku asked as he grab Pinocchio and Jiminy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

They found Monstro and Riku throw his keyblade to it and made Monstro open it's mouth. When the time Monstro open it's mouth, Riku Pinocchio, and Jiminy entered the whale. They slide down to it's stomach and found Geppetto with a ship that is wreck.

Geppetto felt a presence in the stomach. He saw Pinocchio with Riku and Jiminy. His face brighten up and ran towards Pinocchio. He quickly lift Pinocchio up his feet and hug him. Riku smiled as Jiminy 'aw'ed.

The stomach began to rumble as something hit Monstro. Riku felt a cold breeze as he stood there. He jump away and saw many Nightmares. He summon his keyblade and turn towards Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy.

" GO! I'll take care of this!" Riku shouted.

The three went to hide inside the ship while Riku summon Bat Bat. He and Bat Bat was surrounded by the Nightmares. He swing his keyblade to attack the Nightmares while Bat Bat use Ultrasonic waves. He slashed the last Nightmare and Bat Bat ate the Nightmare. Bat Bat squeak and went back into Riku's pocket.

" It's safe now!" Riku shouted to the three.

Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy perk their heads up from their hiding spot and smiled at Riku. "How do we get out of here?" Geppetto asked.

" Easy." Riku smirked.

He narrowed his keyblade to the wooden ship and shot fire, "FIRAGA!" Riku shouted and the ship began to make fire and smoke. The Monstro began to shake as it want to sneeze. Geppetto grab hold of Jiminy and Pinocchio while Riku closed his eyes as the Monstro sneeze them out. They all flew back to the alley near the two.

' _That was a loud and painful sneeze…'_ Riku thought as he rub his head and stood up. he found Geppetto, Pinocchio, and Jiminy safely landed on the bags of hay. _'Why can't I landed there?'_ Riku chuckled.

" Oh Thank you! Thank you young man! Thank you!" Geppetto shake Riku's hand.

" Thank you Riku!" Pinocchio said.

" It's a pleasure to meet you Riku." Jiminy said as Riku nodded.

They said their goodbyes and Riku went back to shore. He raise his keyblade up and open the keyhole of sleep. He smiled as the world was going back to the Light. He slowly close his eyes and began to fall backwards.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter done!

Me: Oh yeah! Riku's part is funny!

Kairi: *elbowed Namine*

Namine: Eh? Oh, he's always like that.

Lea: Namine and Riku, sitting at a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G.

Namine: Quit it!

Me: Quit it Lia. She's a shy one as so as Riku.

Lea: What ever. And get my name memorized.

Roxas, Shion, and Kairi: *Sweat dropped*

Namine: R-R&R Please.


	12. Chapter 12: The Puppet With A Heart

A/N: I'm sorry that all of Riku's part is short (TT_TT). It's just that I'm still not used to making a story about Riku! But, I'm used to Sora and Hikari! But, don't worry, I'll try to make Riku's part longer! I just need time to get used to it…

XesmeKH: Thanks! And love has no reason. You love him for who he is and he love you for who you are. And yeah, it doesn't hurt to like him. When I was at the 7th grade. I like a boy and he has already have a girlfriend. So, I just let him go. One years later, his grades flunks and all... So, I just have to wait for the right guy ^^. He'll remember you! As the girl he love. And still don't understand what and hr means... Oh yeah, say hi to the others for me, I miss talking to you all :')

Lobos506:Thanks! And cool. I agree that school is sometimes a pain in the neck. And yes. I wish I could open the internet everyday...

Taeniaea: Thanks!

XIIIXV: Um... I wouldn't say his back or anything in my story... Well, we just have to find out in this chapter ^^

Oh, I put up a new poll on my profile. And it's time to vote for the Mister Kingdom Hearts!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 12: The Puppet With A Heart

-x-(Hikari)-x-

Hikari slowly woke up with someone waking her up. She look up and saw a blonde women in a sparkly blue dress. Hikari rub her eyes and saw that the women has transparent wings and a wand on her hand. Hikari quickly stood up and stare at the women in front of her.

" Sorry to frighten you, my dear. I'm The Blue Fairy." The Fairy said.

" It's alright, I'm Hikari. Nice to meet you." Hikari smiled.

" Hikari. You have to listen carefully. Pinocchio is in danger of losing his heart." The Blue Fairy said with a sad tone.

Hikari's eyes widened and nodded, "Don't worry. I'll help him." She said with a serious smile.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari ran from alley to alley, roofs to roofs, door to door. And yet, she still hasn't find Pinocchio. She sigh deeply and slump down to a nearby wall. She sigh deeply again and stood up. She began to search for Pinocchio again. When she turn to a corner, a kid with a cricket bump into her. Making her and the kid fall to their bottoms.

The two rub their heads and look at each other. "See what happens when you're running when you're facing back?" The cricket said. the cricket turn to Hikari, "I'm deeply sorry for this boy clumsiness. I'm Jiminy and this is Pinocchio." It said.

'_Jiminy and Pinocchio doesn't remember me? Oh yeah, this world is asleep and in the past. Can't argue with that logic…'_ Hikari thought and smiled. "Oh don't worry. It's alright. I'm Hikari by the way."

She turn to Pinocchio and bend down to put her hand on his shoulder. "Pinocchio, the Blue Fairy told me to find you." She smiled.

Pinocchio stared at Hikari, "Dad must be worried about me…. Can you take me there?" He asked as Hikari nodded.

Jiminy and Pinocchio followed Hikari towards the ally and found a mysterious cloaked figure. She summon her keyblade and stood in a fighting stance. The cloaked figure let his hood down and revile, Young Xehanort. Pinocchio and Jiminy hid behind Hikari as she glared at Young Xehanort.

Someone from behind pinned her down roughly. The figure that was pinning her down to the ground grab her left hand and put it behind her back as her right hand tries to reach the keyblade. Pinocchio and Jiminy gasp. They both tried to free Hikari but, it was no use.

" Take that you meanie!" Pinocchio shouted as he kick the figure's leg. The figure stared at Pinocchio and grab his head. He threw Pinocchio to a wall and someone grab him from the back.

" Pinocchio!" Hikari shouted as she struggle to get her keyblade. she turn her head to face the figure and glared at him. She focused on her keyblade and it appeared right back at her hand.

The figure and Young Xehanort stared at Hikari. She stood in a fighting stance and charge at the two. The figure summon twin red blades and block Hikari's attack. She separate Final Embrace to The White and Black Hearts keyblade. She used The Black Heart to hold down the red blades while she used the White Heart to slash the figure.

Young Xehanort block Hikari's keyblade with his keyblade and kick her back. Hikari jump back to a building and a purple aura appeared around her. She kick the building's wall to give her a bit push for impact. She use her keryblade in an X form and slash the two man. But they both dodge it. Hikari landed on a roof and jump back to slash the man. Young Xehanort charge at her with his keyblade and pushed her back. Her keyblade was thrown away she was about to grab it but, two red blades was stab near the handle. Young Xehanort sat on top of Hikari as she struggle to push him away.

" It's no use to fight him," The cloaked figure said as he pulled his hood down. Hikari's eyes widened. "Xikari…."

" X-Xemnas…"

Xemnas look down to Hikari with a calm expression. He bended down to her level and said, "Just like it's no use to fight the darkness inside of you… Even if your friends help you. The darkness will always win, your Hearts is now empty. Ventus is now gone, not in your heart anymore. The darkness will took over you in an instant and it'll be easy because your Heart is at the edge."

Hikari look down and back up to glare at Xemnas, "You might be right about my Heart being at the edge… but, my friends will never give up! Sora will stop you! Ven will stop you! Everyone will stop you! Even me, XEMNAS!"

A light appeared, surrounding her. Young Xehanort back away and stood in a fighting stance with Xemnas. Hikari grab her keyblades and narrowed it to Young Xehanort and Xemnas. The two stared calmly, like they were underestimating her. the two stated to laugh darkly as Hikari glared at the two.

" Very Well. May your Light remains in your Heart." Young Xehanort said in somewhat a mocking tone. Young Xehanort and Xemnas, both disappeared into a portal.

Hikari summon off her keyblade and sigh heavily. She put her hand on top of her chest and grip her clothes. She put her head down and closed her eyes. She shot her head up and ran to find Pinocchio and Jiminy.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari arrived at a carnival that seems abandon. She entered the carnival slowly and found a light up tent. She entered the back pass of the tent and saw a silver headed boy along with a puppet and a cricket, inside a cage. The silver headed boy lowered his keyblade and smiled at her.

" Riku!"

" Hikari!"

Hikari ran towards Riku and hold the bars but an electric wave shock her hand as it burn up a bit. She quickly used Curaga and turn to Riku. "How the heck did you get in there?" She asked as she look for a key.

" Well… The Ring Master kinda kidnapped me…" Riku answered with a nervous smile.

" That's a first." Hikari laugh.

" Friends of yours Riku?" Pinocchio asked.

Riku nodded, "Jiminy and Pinocchio meet Hikari. Hikari meet Jiminy and Pinocchio." He introduced.

" Hai again Hikari!" Pinocchio said happily.

"We've meet and don't worry I'll bust you guys out of here as a promise to the Blue Fairy." Hikari grinned and summon her keyblade. She jump back and narrowed it to the keyhole on the bars. The bars were suddenly broken and Riku, Pinocchio, and Jiminy jump out of the cage.

" Thanks." Riku said.

" Your welcome." Hikari replied.

" Now Pinocchio, do you promise to not run away again?" Jiminy asked.

" I promise!" Pinocchio said.

Hikari turn to Riku and said, "I guess I have to go now… You have a mission don't you?"

" Yeah and please be careful. My replica is out here somewhere." Riku warn as Hikari nodded.

" Bye Riku and be careful and try not to get kidnapped again." She joked as Riku nodded and chuckled.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari ran out of the carnival and saw a hooded figure. She approached the figure slowly as she tilted her head to the side. The hooded figure turn slowly towards her and Hikari jump away a few steps. She summon her keyblade as the figure lowered his hood down. Hikari's eyes widened as she saw that it was Riku…

" Hikari…. What are you doing here? It's dangerous. Go back to the tent." Riku said.

Hikari raise an eyebrow, "You look like Riku, you talk like Riku, you act like Riku. But, your Heart is different than Riku's!" she shouted.

The Replica chuckled, "Very well done, Hikari. You noticed me very quickly." He said as he summon Soul Eater.

" How can't I not notice you? When I felt Young Xehanort's presence." Hikari smirked.

Young Xehanort came out of his hiding spot and clap, "Well done."

Hikari stood in a fighting stance along with The Replica Riku, "Tell me… When? And how did you make Riku's Replica?" Hikari asked.

Young Xehanort chuckled, "Vexen made the Replica program years ago. And when you join the Organization, we took advantage to make the Replica from your hidden memories. Replica Riku is on our side, not yours I'm afraid." He smirked.

Hikari gritted her teeth and glared at the two as they laugh darkly. The two walk away, leaving Hikari with questions needed to be answered. She sigh deeply as she shook her head. There was a light building up to a figure of a woman.

She closed her eyes and re-open them. Hikari saw The Blue Fairy. "Hikari… you need to help your brother to defeat Monstro." She said.

" What? Sora's in trouble?" Hikari half shouted.

" Not just Sora… I'm afraid that Riku, Geppetto, Jiminy, and Pinocchio is inside of Monstro." The Blue Fairy said.

" …." Hikari look down and back up to face the Fairy. "Alright. Where are they now?"

" At the shore. You better hurry up. a lot of Dream Eaters appeared." The Blue Fairy warn as Hikari nodded.

She ran towards the beach and saw Sora battling a few Nightmares. She summon her keyblade and slash the Nightmare behind Sora. Sora turn his head around and saw his sister behind him standing shoulder to shoulder. He grinned and narrowed his keyblade in a fighting stance.

" Took you long enough." Sora said with a smile.

" Sorry. Something came up." Hikari replied.

" That's okay. Are you ready to kick some Nightmare butt?" Sora asked with a grin.

" Yep! C'mon Golden Bark! Let's do this!" Hikari shouted.

Golden Bark and Wonder Meow hop out of their pockets and jump around the Nightmares while Sora and Hikari slashed the Nightmares. Sora grab Hikari's hand and spin her around. Then Sora release her hand. Hikari used the Zero magic and a purple aura appeared. She jump back towards the Nightmares and slashed the Nightmares.

Sora ran towards Hikari as she bend down to her knees. She put her hand in front of her so that Sora can jump up from it. Sora jump up and with the help of the purple aura, he spin around like a tornado in the air. With that they finished the Nightmares is an instant. Their Spirits went back to their pocket.

" Yatta! We did it!" Sora high-five with Hikari.

" Yeah! We rule!" Hikari shout.

The two were grinning to each other and a really cold breeze hit them. they both shivered down their spine as they saw a giant Penguin, that is a Nightmare. The Nightmare froze the Monstro. Sora and Hikari narrowed their keyblade towards the Nightmare.

Hikari summon off her keyblades and summon Wingblade while Sora used his Final Form, which he just learn with his time in Destiny Islands. They both charge at the Penguin while using the purple aura. Sora slashed first, followed by Hikari using two of the blades. She jump up and slash the Penguin from above while Sora narrowed both of his keyblade, Kingdom Key and Star Seeker, to the Penguin. His keyblades shot a giant fireball towards the Penguin.

The Penguin Nightmare squeaked and breath ice towards Hikari and Sora. They both dodge roll away and throw one of their blades to stab the Nightmare. Sora slashed the Nightmare while Hikari unfreeze Monstro. The Monstro was half way unfroze. But, it soon started to shake it's tail everywhere.

Hikari back away with Sora as black smoke appeared from it's mouth, nose, and on it's blowhole. The Mosntro sneezed and blew Hikari and Sora away from the Penguin Nightmare. Sora and Hikari landed back on the beach. Hikari saw 4 shadow above them and smiled. It was Riku, Pinocchio, Riku, and Jiminy.

Sora and Hikari glace at the Monstro and the Penguin Nightmare. The Monstro swallow up the Penguin Nightmare as Sora and Hikari paled and sweat dropped. They both look at each other and nodded. The two raise their keyblades up and the keyhole appeared. They open the world back from it's sleep and back to the Light. Before sleep took over them, Sora and Hikari smiled at each other and fall backwards yet again.

* * *

A/N: Yay! Chapter done!

Lea: Mans*x is back? !

Roxas: Of course he is. Didn't you read the chapter above you?

Lea: Wait a sec. *reads* Oh…..

Me: This is what will happen if you don't pay attention Lia.

Lea: It's L-E-A. Commit it to your little brain.

Me: I'm not stupid, Lia. It's just fun teasing you.

Shion: Break it up. before the Coffee incident happen again.

Kairi: Oh yeah… I remembered that part.

Namine: R&R Please!


	13. Chapter 13: A Promise to Protect

A/N: Yay! A new chapter! I have an assignment that involved music! I have to create lyrics for a song in my team! It was so hard but, finally I manage to make the lyrics! But, I still have to make the melody, vocals, and chords! The lyrics are pretty funny ^^ but, happy with my first work! And there's a pic in my DA about Van, Ven, and Hikari.

XesmeKH: You're welcome! Thanks! And sorry, now I know what that meant… sometimes my eyes are playing tricks on me. Tell him that you love him because you like him for who he is and that'll never change. Don't feel lame. I can't even tell the guy I like that I like him but, now I don't like anyone anymore. I'm going to focus on my school works. You can always see him, in the mall, at the park, at anywhere. Just chat with him using your phone him ^^ and Say hi to everyone for me.

Little Sweety Pea: Yeah! Mans*x is back! I think that Saix is much more of an Evil Blue Elf. That's okay. Well, at my school mostly every student is stressed because of the subjects. I mean, I study a high school student math! Thank you very much! ^^

Taeniaea: Thanks!

XIIIXV: Yeah, and I have to raise money to buy a 3DS and the game…

Oh yeah, please vote and review me if you can't vote. There's a new poll about who's going to be the mister KH.

And I was hoping to break my record of reviews. Last time on the second sequel. I got 149. But, can I get more? Let's just hope I do ^^

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 13: A Promise to Protect

-x-(Sora)-x-

Sora woke up in the middle of the street. He didn't saw anyone in the streets but only found a small green cricket. Sora stared at the cricket closely and saw that the cricket was his friends. He grinned and approach the cricket. The cricket jump a bit as it saw Sora coming towards him.

" What the mater?" Sora asked.

" Why hello there stranger! My name is Jiminy!" Jiminy chirp as he bowed with his hat on his hand.

' _W-What? Jiminy doesn't remember me? Oh yeah… World in the past.. duh! Silly me!'_ Sora thought. "My name is Sora! Nice to meet you Jiminy!" He chirp.

" Sora… could you help me find Pinocchio? He has gone missing!" Jiminy asked as Sora nodded.

-x-x-x-x-x-

They arrived in front of a creepy carnival. Sora shivered down his spine as he felt no presence at the carnival. Sora let Jiminy on his shoulder while they entered the top tent. He saw a giant trampoline and look around. He saw nothing but red and white.

" Help!" A voice cried.

Sora and Jiminy look up and saw a puppet boy on the edge of the platform above them. Sora summon his keyblade and let Jiminy down as he jump to the stair towards the trampoline.

" Hang on!" Sora shouted as he jump.

He slashed the Nightmares and hop onto the platform where the puppet boy is standing. Sora grab the puppet boy and jump back down. He let the puppet boy down as he grinned. The puppet boy smiled at Sora as Jiminy hop on his shoulder.

" Thank you, my name is Pinocchio! Nice to meet you!" Pinocchio shouted happily.

Sora chuckled, "Nice to meet you too, Pinocchio." He said as he shook Pinocchio's hand.

Just then a bunch of Nightmares appeared behind them. Pinocchio hid behind Sora as Sora summon his keyblade. "Go! I'll take care of this!" Sora shouted.

Pinocchio and Jiminy exited the top tent and went running towards the alley. Sora smirked as Wonder Meow pop out f his pocket. He slashed the first Nightmare in front of him as Wonder Meow squish the Nightmare in front of it. Sora hop on Wonder Meow's back and began to get on the rodeo.

He swing his keyblade around and hit the Nightmares while Wonder Meow kept on squishing the Nightmares. After a moment, Sora and Wonder Meow was done eliminating the Nightmares. Sora rub his nose and grinned while Wonder Meow purred. It went back to Sora's pocket.

" Little Brat!" A loud voice boom thru the top tent. Sora re-summon his keyblade and stood in a fighting stance as he search for the voice. "You've release my puppet! And now you're going to pay!" The voice continued.

" Show yourself! You coward!" Sora yelled to the air.

A shadow appeared as footsteps were also heard. Sora turn to the main entrance and saw a man in red and a black circus hat. Sora narrowed his keyblade to him as The Ring Master clap and smirked evilly.

The Ring Master grab his stick and began to hit Sora but, Sora dodge all of his hits with ease. Sora jump up using the trampoline and used the purple aura around him to spin around and kick The Ring Master's face.

" You can't hit me! You can't hit me! You big Meanie!" Sora mock as he struck his tongue out and both of his fingers on his mouth to make a ridiculous funny, yet mocking look.

" Why you little brat!" The Ring Master shouted as he flushed red and a smoke cloud was seen from his ears.

" Very nice show." A clap was heard from above them.

Both Sora and The Ring Master look up and saw two black hooded figures Sora narrowed his keyblade towards the two and stood in a fighting stance. The first and shorted hooded figure jump down and ran to The Ring Master, he kick The Ring Master out of the top tent as Sora turn his gaze over his shoulder.

" Now we can have a more private talk." The second figure said.

" That voice…. It can't be…. XEMNAS? !" Sora screamed.

Xemnas lowered his hood down as so as the first figure. It was Young Xehanort and Xemnas. Together, facing Sora, who's alone, and has no back up. Sora growled as he glared at the two. Xemnas and Young Xehanort gave a dark chuckled as they saw Sora glaring at them.

" What are you two here, Young Xehanort, Xemnas?" Soa growled.

Xemnas gave a laugh, "We just delivered an important message to your sister."

" WHAT? !" Sora shouted in surprise.

" Yes."

Sora glared at them with a spark of Lighting coming out of his keyblade. "If you hurt her. I swear I'll kill you slowly and painfully!"

" I want to see you try. Hero of The Keyblade." Young Xehanort laugh.

Sora stood in a fighting stance and he was ready to attack at Young Xehanort and Xemnas at the same time. He was a bout to use Final Form but, Young Xehanort and Xemnas already disappeared. He sigh deeply and slump down to the ground. Sora stab his Kingdom Key to the ground as he scream out loud.

The scream dies down as Sora began to felt he was out of breath. He panted as he punch the ground with his bare first. He was also staring at the ground. He didn't even noticed that a light appeared in front of him. The light turn into a blonde woman in blue. She smiled down at Sora and pat his shoulder.

Sora look up and saw The Blue Fairy. Sora wiped his tears away and stood up and he dust off of the dust on his pants. The Blue Fairy smiled down at Sora again as she waved her wand. The Blue Fairy showed Sora a reflection.

" Hikari!" Sora shouted with a worried tone.

He saw that Hikari was talking to a black figure. Sora couldn't heard any voice coming out of each others mouth but, only a few arguments he saw from the body language. Sora glance at The Blue Fairy.

" Don't worry, she's alright. Those men won't hurt her. But, you must promise me something. You must protect the ones you love." The Blue Fairy said.

Sora nodded. He grip on his keyblade. "That's a promise that I will surely grant and keep." He replied with a serious look.

The Blue Fairy smiled, "Now go… Mr. Geppetto is at the shore."

Sora nodded and ran towards the shore.

-x-x-x-x-x-

He saw that the Monstro was struggling. Sora look around and saw a bunch of Nightmares was surrounding the Monstro. He ran towards the Monstro but he was surrounded by a few Nightmares. Sora slashed the Nightmares and used magic to back them up.

There was a Nightmare that sneak up on him. But, someone slashed the Nightmare. Sora turn his head around and saw Hikari standing shoulder to shoulder to him. He smirked and said,

" Took you long enough." With a smile he said after he smirked.

" Sorry. Something came up." Hikari replied.

" That's okay. Are you ready to kick some Nightmare butt?" Sora asked with a grin.

" Yep! C'mon Golden Bark! Let's do this!" Hikari shouted.

Golden Bark and Wonder Meow hop out of their pockets and jump around the Nightmares while Sora and Hikari slashed the Nightmares. Sora grab Hikari's hand and spin her around. Then Sora release her hand. Hikari used the Zero magic and a purple aura appeared. She jump back towards the Nightmares and slashed the Nightmares.

Sora ran towards Hikari as she bend down to her knees. She put her hand in front of her so that Sora can jump up from it. Sora jump up and with the help of the purple aura, he spin around like a tornado in the air. With that they finished the Nightmares is an instant. Their Spirits went back to their pocket.

" Yatta! We did it!" Sora high-five with Hikari.

" Yeah! We rule!" Hikari shout.

The two were grinning to each other and a really cold breeze hit them. they both shivered down their spine as they saw a giant Penguin, that is a Nightmare. The Nightmare froze the Monstro. Sora and Hikari narrowed their keyblade towards the Nightmare.

Hikari summon off her keyblades and summon Wingblade while Sora used his Final Form, which he just learn with his time in Destiny Islands. They both charge at the Penguin while using the purple aura. Sora slashed first, followed by Hikari using two of the blades. She jump up and slash the Penguin from above while Sora narrowed both of his keyblade, Kingdom Key and Star Seeker, to the Penguin. His keyblades shot a giant fireball towards the Penguin.

The Penguin Nightmare squeaked and breath ice towards Hikari and Sora. They both dodge roll away and throw one of their blades to stab the Nightmare. Sora slashed the Nightmare while Hikari unfreeze Monstro. The Monstro was half way unfroze. But, it soon started to shake it's tail everywhere.

Hikari back away with Sora as black smoke appeared from it's mouth, nose, and on it's blowhole. The Mosntro sneezed and blew Hikari and Sora away from the Penguin Nightmare. Sora and Hikari landed back on the beach. Hikari saw 4 shadow above them and smiled. It was Riku, Pinocchio, Riku, and Jiminy.

Sora and Hikari glace at the Monstro and the Penguin Nightmare. The Monstro swallow up the Penguin Nightmare as Sora and Hikari paled and sweat dropped. They both look at each other and nodded. The two raise their keyblades up and the keyhole appeared. They open the world back from it's sleep and back to the Light. Before sleep took over them, Sora and Hikari smiled at each other and fall backwards yet again.

* * *

A/N: Prankster Paradise completed.

Me: I'm soooo tired!

Lea: You finally gave up?

Me: Of course not! I've just done a lot of assignments in school! Lia!

Shion: What's this?

Me: That's my assignment. To make a song. I did make it but, it's hard to find the chord. My teacher help me find the intro.

Lea: you're boring.

Me: You're a stupid hot head teen.

Lea: Take that back!

Me: Only if you take your words back!

Kairi: Break it up!

Namine: Ahaha…. R&R please!


	14. Chapter 14: I Am A Robot

A/N: A new chapter! Be warn, 'cause I dunno a thing about this part! So I just made this whole thing up XD XP

XesmeKH: Aw…. So cute! Oh, HS is much more complicated… but, I'm still a year away from going to HS. And thanks! Say hi to everyone for me! And miss talking to you all...

Little Sweety Pea: Batman has an enemy that's a penguin? I really have to pay attention more… Hehehe me too, that ears what made me think his an elf ^^ and me too. That'll be so funny to see him in Santa's workshop in Christmas Town XD

I dunno about HS but, I'm still a junior ^^ At my school we don't have animation. And you can always meet your friends. Nah, I'm not growing up until I'm old! I'm childish XD

XIIIXV: Your grandma is sooo nice for buying you a 3DS! Yeah, it'll be exciting to see more than just Heartless and Nobodies.

Destinydreamer: Sooo lucky! I'm still a month away from my vacation… Thanks so much! And that's okay ^^. Say hi to everyone for me and I still miss talking to you all…

Taeniaea: Thanks!

Please vote to the new poll! There's another tie! and Wish me luck so I can reach more than a 100 reviews :)

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 14: I. Am. A. Robot

-x-(Sora)-x-

Sora snap his eyes open as he heard weird noises around him. He look around and saw he was in sort of digital world. Sora scratch the back of his head and felt metal on his head. He raise an eyebrow and look down. Sora jump a little as he saw himself in a black jumpsuit with white circuit lines. His crown necklace turns into one of the white circuit line on his chest.

" WOW! I'm not Blue! And I know this world! This is Space Paranoids! No wonder I don't recognize this place at first! Tron really did made a really super upgrade!" Sora scream in excitement.

A weird thing passes him. Sora stared at it and his eyes soon filled with joy.

-x-(Riku)-x-

Riku snap his eyes open as he felt coldness on his shoulder. He look around and found a really confusing place. He saw himself in a black jumpsuit which was covered in white circuit lines. His Dream Eater symbol was also one of the lines. He glance around to look for either Sora or Hikari but didn't find the two. He sigh deeply.

" Well, better start looking for the keyhole…" Riku mumble before some black guards grab him from the back and hold his arms.

-x-(Hikari)-x-

Hikari snap her eyes open as she felt the heat on her head. She saw that she was at a red place filled with bright red lines. She covered her eyes as she look around. She saw her hand turn into black. She jump a bit and soon look at herself at the glass. She was in a black jumpsuit with white bright circuit lines and her mark of mastery symbol on her chest, as a part of the white lines.

" Soo Cool! But, why am I the only one in white lines?" She asked herself as she peek threw a hole and saw everyone on the red side was wearing black and in red lines.

-x-(Sora)-x-

" Hey! Wait up!" Sora shouted as he tried to catch up with the robot. He panted as he slump down to the floor. "I give up! That robot is just to dang fast!" Sora whined. He was about to stand up but a couple of Black Guards in red circuit lines grab hold of his upper arms.

Sora's eyes widened and tried to break loose, "Hey! Lemme go! I didn't do anything wrong!" He shouted.

One of the Black Guards grip on Sora's arm tighter as Sora flinch, "Nonsense. You did. Something. Wrong. Alright. You pest." The man that talks like a robot said.

" Hehehe… You're a robot." Sora laugh nervously.

Sora then kneed the robot on the chin and it back away, "Huh…. So you're NOT a robot? I thought this was going to be fun!" Sora huffed.

The Black Guards glared at Sora, even though Sora didn't see it. The Black Guards took out a few Disks and sttod in a fighting stance. Sora sweat dropped and put his hand in front of him.

" Oh what you look at the time. Gotta go. Bye!" Sora shouted as he jump by using one of the Black Guard's head to jump like a frog.

Sora ran away from the many black guards. He was being chased by one Black Guard, that seems not to give up chasing him. The Black Guard throw a Disk at Sora but, Sors quickly dodge it as he slide down a pipe.

The guard jump and block Sora's way. Sora back away a bit and stood in a fighting stance. The Black Guard open his helmet and revile a black haired man. Sora's eyes widened as he felt something familiar with this man. Sora put his hand on his chin and sigh. He can't get it on his head. The Black Guard grab two Disks and stood in a fighting pose.

Sora back a way a little and smirked. He summon his keyblade, which was now colored black and in blue circuit lines. Sora stood in a fighting pose and almost charge at the man but, a glider hit the floor as soon as the man was running towards Sora.

-x-(Riku)-x-

Riku's eyes widened as he was grab forcefully by the arms. He flinch as the Black Guards force him to go to the ship. Riku's eyes narrowed as he heard a faint 'psst' sound coming from behind the alley. He kick on of the Black Guards shin. As one of the Black Guard hold his shin, Riku grab the other one's arm and flip him.

He ran towards the 'psst' sound and found a women with short black hair. "I'll explain later." She said as Riku nodded. They both were picked up with a ship and they went lighting speed to the nothingness in front of them. Riku step back as the wind hit his body.

" What's your name little one? I'm Kevin Flynn. The girl who just save you is Quorra and the one who's driving is Sam Flynn, my grandson."

" I'm Riku. nice to meet you all. And thanks for saving me." Riku said.

" Code red! Alert!" Sam shouted as he lowered the ship down.

Riku raise an eyebrow as Kevin and Quorra grab a few Disks and Sam holding some Disks already. The three jump down from the ship as Riku followed. He walk towards the three as he raise an eyebrow. He saw a brunette facing off with a black haired man. RIku's eyes widened. He was about to jump and help Sora but, Sam quickly grab his head and told him to duck.

Riku glance back at Sora and saw a black with white circuit line slam down to the man which he dodge.

-x-(Hikari)-x-

Hikari scratch the back of her head as she hid behind a machine, avoiding from being caught by the man in black and red circuit lines. She put on her thinking cap on and snap her fingers. Hikari went to search for the closet. She found one and grinned. She put on the black jumpsuit with the red circuit line and placed the helmet on her head.

She quickly walk towards the exit and wasn't even suspected as an enemy. She grinned to herself and as soon as she was far away from the red and into the black with white circuit line. Hikari summon her keyblade, Black Heart Keyblade and used it as a glider in black and white circuit lines.

She fly around the Grid and saw something familiar, "Hey! This is Space Paranoids! I can't believe Tron made this update in such short time! This place looks great!" She chirp happily.

Hikari saw that a brunette was standing in a fighting stance across to a man holding Disks. Her eyes narrowed and fly towards them. She threw her glider to the floor where it slam inside a bit and the man in black jump back.

* * *

A/N: Short I know…. I haven't watch Tron Legacy yet… so I dunno what will happen next except I'm going to this in my storyline and imagination XD

Lea: …. You haven't watch it yet?

Me: Huh? You mean Tron Legacy? Then Yes.

Lea: Then how are you going to write this part of the story? !

Shion: Calm down Lea…

Roxas: Shion's right.

Me: From my imagination dummy!

Kairi: Here we go again… -"

Namine: R&R please! Before they really fight each other! _"


	15. Chapter 15: Tron

A/N: A new chapter! And today (21st of May, in my country) is Hikari/ Xikari's Birthday ^^

Lobos506: No prob and Thanks!

Little Sweety Pea: This places kinda scares me too with the music in KH2... Me too, i dunno too. Yes, I'm still a Junior. I dunno, the teachers think it's not useful, I think... XD

Taeniaea:Thanks! and I love that part too ^^

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 15: Tron

Sora jump back a bit as he saw the glider stabbed the floor. He glance around and saw someone in black and red circuit lines. Sora tensed up a bit and summon his keyblade. The Black Guard loosen up a little and stood in a fighting stance to Sora. The one in red circuits came closer as Sora stood in a fighting stance. He grip on the keyblade tighter.

The figure in red circuits grab a few red disks and throw it to The Black Guard. The Black Guard gasp and put his helmet back on as he jump out of the way. The Red Guards slowly walk towards The Black Guard as the two stood in a fighting stance.

Riku, Sam, Kevin, and Quorra eyes widened as they saw The Red Guard protected Sora. Riku wanted to stand up and help Sora but, Sam was holding Riku's shoulder. He look back at the scene where, The Black Guard VS The Red Guard.

Sora was confused. He thought that The Red Guard was working with The Black ones. But, right now, The Red Guard is helping Sora defeat The Black Guard. The Red Guard lowered a bit and prepared to throw a Disk as so as The Black Guard. But, The Red Guard threw the Disks away from them to another side.

" What do you think you're doing? ! You're not hurting Sora on my watch!" Judging from the voice, The Red Guard is a girl.

Sora and Riku's eyes widened at the same time, "Hikari?" They both mumble quietly.

" Who are you siding on girl? Us or them?" A new voice asked.

A man in red circuits came and put his hand on The Black Guard's shoulder. He wasn't wearing his helmet. Sam, Kevin, and Quorra can see him clearly. The three growled as they saw him, making Riku raise an eyebrow. Sora only tilted his head and then he stood in a fighting stance again.

" I'm not on your side for sure!" Hikari shouted as she approach the enemy.

The man who just arrived chuckled, "Very nice…. Disguise as one of us to infiltrate our headquarters. Very Genius, Kevin…." He trailed off as he saw Sora's keyblade. "Boy… give us the Key." He continued.

Sora back away, "Huh? ! Who do you think you are? ! Trying to take away my keyblade!" he shouted.

" I'm CLU. And this is Rinzler." CLU introduced.

" CLU? That's a weird name…." Hikari mumble quietly only she could hear and also Sora.

Sora tried not to laugh while Hikari approached her Glider, which CLU and Rinzler reacted as she got closer to them. She put her hand to the Glider and it turn into her Black Heart Keyblade. CLU, Rinzler, Kevin, Sam, and Quorra gasp as Hikari summon her other keyblade, The White Heart Keyblade.

Sora and Riku smirked. Sora ran towards Hikari and stood by her side as Riku jump out of his hiding spot and stood beside Sora and Hikari. Riku summon his keyblade as they all stood in a fighting stance. CLU and Rinzler stood in a fighting stance as well. CLU snap his fingers as a lot of Black and Red Guards appeared jumping out of a red ship. The Guards surrounded Sora, Riku, and Hikari as they stood shoulder to shoulder, facing each others back.

Sora dodge the Black Guard, who threw himself to Sora as Hiakri and Riku trip the two Guard that was a bout to slash them. Sora bang his keyblade to one of the Guard's helmet and it almost break. He grin sheepishly and started to use magic. After a couple of spells. Sora used Final Form.

Riku kick the Guard's stomach with his knee as he slash another Guard. He kick the Guard to the other Guards, who fallen in return. He dodge away a few Disks and hit it back as the Guards jump away from the explosion. Finally Riku used, D-Form.

Hikari cartwheel away from the Disks and charge at the Guards. She dodge the Disk again as she bend down quickly to trip the man. She gotten up and kick the other Guard's chin. She spin around her keyblades and the Guards back away a little as it created a little tornado. Finally, she used Wingblade.

The three panted heavily as more Guards came. "You ready?" Riku asked the two brunettes.

" Of course!" Hikari shouted.

" Let's kick some bootie!" Sora cheered.

Sam look at Quorra and Kevin, "We should help them!" he shouted as he grab his Disk from his back.

" Yes. Sam, go get the ship." Kevin ordered as Sam nodded.

Sam quickly went back to the ship along with Quorra and Kevin. Sam press some buttons and the ceiling of the ship open. He drove fast towards Sora, Riku, and Hikari. Kevin grab Sora and Riku's hand while Quorra grab Hikari's.

The five flee towards the other side with high speed. CLU cursed and walk away with Rinzler. The Red team also went back to their side while The Blue team went back to theirs. At the ship, Sam pressed a button and the ceiling of the ship closed.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari slump down and sigh deeply. Quorra cross her arms as Kevin put his hand on his chin. Sam put the ship on Autopilot as he walk towards the three keybearers. Sam bend down to Hikari as he bend one of his knees upwards and raise an eyebrow.

Hikari tilted her head as she just realize that she was still in the red jumpsuit. She grinned and took off the suit as well as the helmet. Kevin, Quorra, and Sam gasp as they saw Hikari look a lot like Sora, only shorter. Riku chuckled as Sora grinned sheepishly. The three keybearer stood up and they all laugh nervously.

" Um… hello! My name is Hikari! This is Sora and Riku!" Hikari chirp as she shook Sam, Quorra, and Kevin's hands.

" Nice to meet you Hikari, Sora. and We've already met Riku. I'm Sam, this is Quorra, and this is my uncle, Kevin." Sam introduce.

Sora put his hand on the back of his head. "So…. Sam? Who's Rinzler? I almost thought he was Tron for a moment…" he said as he glace at the controls.

Sam, Quorra, and Kevin look at each other, "Sora… Hikari… Riku… Rinzler is Tron."

" WHAT? !" The three keyblade wielders yelled.

Sora seems not to accept this, "But, Tron would never hurt us! He even made a program for us!" he yelled.

" Yeah!" Hikari agreed as Riku nodded.

" I know, but Tron is now controlled by CLU." Kevin stated.

Hikari cross her arms, "How's that possible? Tron being controlled by a guy with a weird name…"

Sora and Sam almost laugh but, Quorra elbowed Sam while Riku elbowed Sora. they both groan and rub their arms. The two mumble something and huffed. Riku and Quorra shook their heads. Quorra went back to the controls while Sam went back to turn the ship to manual. Kevin sat at the chair while Sora, Riku, and Hikari sat at the passenger seats.

" Please buckle your seatbelts." Quorra ordered. The three did as told and buckle up.

Kevin turn his head to faced Sora, Riku, and Hikari, "We'll discussed this at out base." He said as the three nodded.

* * *

A/N: Chapter finished ^^ and yeah I know... it's short -_-"

Kairi: Hey isn't your Birthday coming up?

Me: So?

Namine: We should celebrate it!

Me: Not a chance! I'm saving money to buy art supplies!

Lea: Geek.

Me: Hush up, you red knuckle head.

Lea: Hush up.

Shion: Isn't your Birthday, May 2-

Me: Shssssst! I already went thru this!

Roxas: I'll give you guys a hint, it's above twenty but below thirty.

Shion: Hurry and figure it out ^^ before you guys missed it ^^

Lea: R&R please…..

Me:...


	16. Chapter 16: Virus Disk

A/N: A new chapter! And thanks for the reviews! I'm so happy ^^!

Skylight2468: Thank you! Well, I kinda watch the trailer and some walkthrough because of my sister. So that's why I got the ideas but, I dunno anything about the biggest plot of DDD. And we're friends thru the internet along with Destiny, Xphia, Bella and all of the reviewers or readers who read or reviewed this story or any other story that I wrote ^^. And me too! We just have to see what's the reason in this chap.

Lobos506: Thanks! And I think it's at the 13th of June…

Taeniaea: Thanks!

Little Sweety Pea: Yeah but, I accept it… they're teachers and funny ^^. We'll see what will happen to CLU and Tron later….

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 16: Virus Disk

Sora, Riku, and Hikari stared in awe as they look outside the window. A lot of people are coming in and out with their black motorcycles. Sora and Hikari kept on looking out of the window while Riku lean against the wall. He smiled at the two brunette's childish act.

Sam chuckled as he approach the three. Quorra and Kevin kept their eyes in front but, they smiled a bit. Sam put his hand on Sora and Hikari's shoulder. The two look up at him and smiled. Sam also went to look outside the window. Riku crossed his arms and look away to another side of the ship.

" Wonderful view huh?" Sam asked.

" Yeah! I can't believe Tron made it so good in such a short time!" Sora shouted.

" Tron?" Kevin asked.

" Yeah, Tron wanted an upgrade to Space Paranoids and he finally got it!" Hikari replied in a cheerful voice.

Quorra look back to them, "Space Paranoids is now called The Grid…" She said.

Sora and Hikari nodded. The two stared out of the window once more before going back to their seats. The ship landed on the platform as a few people gret them. Kevin, Sam, and Quorra lead Sora, Riku, and Hikari to a room with Disks and Motorcycles. They arrived at a private room where Kevin sat and a few chairs were set.

" So. Tell me more about yourself Sora, Riku, Hikari." Kevin said as he put both of his hand on his desk and grab a Disk so he can fix it.

" Well… I'm Sora! And I'm 14 years old! Keyblade wielder!" Sora points a thumb at himself.

" I'm Hikari. Sora's little sister. I'm a year younger than him and a keyblade wielder too." Hiakri smiled.

" Riku. Their friend. One year older than Sora, also a keyblade wielder too." Riku smirked.

" I see…," Kevin said as he set the Disk down. He walk towards the three as Quorra and Sam raise an eyebrow. "Can you three bring back Tron to our side?" he asked.

Quorra and Sam gasp, "But, Grandpa! They're just kids!" Sam shouted.

Kevin nodded, "I know but, they have potential. I know that they would bring back Tron to us." He said as he put his arm on Riku and Sora's shoulder.

" What happen to Tron anyway?" Hikari asked.

Quorra bend down and look at Hikari straight at her eyes, "Tron got his memories erased by CLU…. That's why he doesn't remember us or you guys. When CLU and Master entered this place… they fought for Space Paranoids. So, in order to bring back peace. Tron stop CLU but, CLU took advantage and erased his memories. He manipulated Tron for believing that we're the enemy…" She explained.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari nodded. "Don't worry. We'll rescue him." Riku smirked.

" Thanks guys!" Sam shouted as he hug the three keyblade wielder.

Quorra smack Sam's head, "OUCH!" Sam shouted.

"Quit being such a child." Quorra said as she crossed her arms.

Kevin, Sora, Riku, and Hikari chuckled and sweat dropped as they saw Sam and Quorra began to fight. Kevin 'ehem' and the two look at him. They stop arguing at each other and stood up right. They nod as Kevin point towards below them. Sam put his arms around Riku and Sora's neck as he drag the two out of Kevin's office. Quorra shook her head and sigh. She turn to Hikari who was smiling nervously. She nodded and the two girls walk out of the office.

-x-x-x-x-

" WOW!" Sora shouted as he saw the motorcycle he was going to ride on.

Riku and Hikari look around their motorcycles and smiled or grinned. The design were better and more cooler than the last one. Sora began to fake drive the motorcycle as Riku, Sam, Hikari, and Quorra sweat dropped. Hikari laugh nervously while Riku face palmed. Sam and Quorra stared at Sora then to Hikari. They both shook their heads.

" Listen guys. You just need to hack into their system. Give them this virus." Quorra handed Riku a disk. "It'll eliminate the program to their headquarters. We can enter once you inserted the Disk to their computer. And here, communicator." Quorra handed the communicator to Hikari. The two nodded.

Sam grinned, "Hikari. You've been inside the place right? Can you lead these two to the main computer room?" he asked.

" Sure! There's a map anyway…. I copied it!" She grinned and gave Quorra and Same the copy.

Quorra and Sam look at it and smirked. It was drawn in pen and pencil. It was a bit messy but they could tell what's what. Quorra and Sam gave a last salute to the three and smiled. Hikari and Sora turn on their motor and drove away with Riku. Sam and Quorra watch as the three keyblade wielder drove away to the other side.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" Go to right." Hikari said and pointed to the right. Sora and Riku nodded.

The three drove right as they were chased by Nightmares. Their Dream Eaters went out of their pockets and sat on the passenger seat. The Spirits help Sora, Riku, and Hikari while driving. The three summon their keyblades and drive with one hand. Riku slash the Nightmare beside him and Bat Bat suck it in. He turn the handle fastly as he saw a pole in front of him. Riku sigh as he lead Sora and Hikari.

Sora quickly slash the Nightmares on his right and left side. Wonder Meow suck in inside and purred. Sora smirked but his motorcycle soon shake. There was a few small Nightmares that was on his wheel. Sora began to steer the motorcycle randomly to the side and spin around with it. The Nightmare got thrown away and Sora slam his front wheel to the ground, where the Nightmare was. Wonder Meow suck it inside and purred again. Sora grinned and continue to drive.

Hikari dodge the Nightmares and slashed it as she got a chance. Golden Bark bite the Nightmares and chewed it. Hikari sweat dropped but, as soon as she turn her gaze back to the front. There was a long pipe from left to right, it only left a small gap. She turn the handle around and grazed the road with her motorcycle to avoid getting hit by the pipe. She sigh and speed up to catch up with Sora and Riku.

-x-x-x-x-x-

The three park their motorcycle in the alley. Sora, Riku, and Hikari hid behind the building as they saw a few Red and Black Guards. The three pop their heads up as they heard that the Guards were walking away. The three sigh as they lean against the building.

" Okay. We need a plan." Riku said calmly.

Sora put his hand on his chin and snap his fingers, "How about this? I stay here and guard while you and Hikari went inside and get back Tron?" He suggested.

Hikari stared at Sora, "Are you sure? I could stay here…" She said.

" Yeah… I could go on my own…" Riku mumble.

Sora shook his head, "Nah! I can take care of myself! And besides, Riku has the Virus and Hikari knows the way!"

" He got a point there…" Riku said.

Hikari nodded and turn back to Sora, "Okay. But, please shout for us if you're in trouble…." She said as she and Riku got up.

Sora nodded happily. Riku and Hikari smiled. The two sneak their way towards the main base of the Red Team. Riku hid behind the boxes as Hikari avoided the light. She was almost caught by an inch close to the light. Riku and Sora tensed as they saw Hikari almost fell. Luckily, she didn't. Sora and Riku, both sigh heavily as Hikari arrived at Riku's side.

" Go get 'em Riku, Hikari!" Sora shout quietly.

* * *

A/N: Yay chapter done. And still haven't watch anything at all (-_-") So I dunno anything about this film.

Lea: You should've watch the film when you had the chance.

Me: No time. Have work. Have homework.

Roxas: You're too busy. Try to have some fun.

Me: I am.

Namine: She likes to draw.

Kairi: She likes to write.

Shion: Yeah, it's her hobby….

Lea, Roxas: …..

Me: My friends said that I'm too nice….

Lea: Be a little mean then…

Kairi: *smack his head*

Lea: Aw! Okay! R&R please!


	17. Chapter 17: The Key to Smiles

A/N: A new chappie and I probable won't update until my finals are done... so enjoy ^^

XesmeKH: Hehehe, Can't be like Axel ^^ but, I can be like Xion ^^. Thanks. So, I'm sorry if this part of Sora no Hikari doesn't match the movie (-_-"). That's nice, I hope you get to meet him soon. And I miss talking to you. Too bad I'm not allowed to open the computer again. I have finals coming up. But, I promise to update as soon as the finals are over. and yeah ^^

Little Sweety Pea: Hehehe. I know, I can pack a punch and they still call me nice O_o. Thanks! I kinda found Tron's movie kinda creepy because of the music in KH2. Thanks ^^

Skylight2468: you're welcome and wow... friendship is the most important thing... ^^

Oh yeah, forgot. The Timeless River in part two has now been inserted ^^ Sorry I forgot. Thanks to rizegreymon33 for reminding me ^^

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 17: The Key to Smiles

-x-(Riku & Hikari)-x-

The two sneak into the main base of the Red team. Riku and Hikari peek thru behind a big box and saw the halls were filled with Black and Red Guards. They both hid again as a Black Guard passed by them. They both sigh as they tippy toed towards a closet. The two sigh as their suits began to glow white. The two look at each other as they sigh.

" So what now? This place is crawling with Guards!" Hikari shout in a whisper.

" Calm down. We'll get to the main computer by this." Riku pointed up and Hikari look up and saw black and red jumpsuits with black helmets.

Hikari grinned sheepishly as she rubbed the back of her head, "Ups… kinda forgot…" She said as Riku sigh and chuckled.

The two put on their disguise and walk out of the closet where the Black and Red guards are lurking around. The two were the shortest of them all. They walk fastly towards the other door and sigh deeply as the next hall was empty. Hikari slump down to the floor as Riku lean against the wall.

" Okay… so we're out of the halls and we just need to go to that room." Hikari pointed towards an automatic door in front of them.

Riku nodded and grab the Virus Disk. He placed the Disk back onto his backside and walk slowly towards the computer room. Hikari also walk slowly towards the room. But, as they were going to took a step closer to the computer room. Riku saw a tiny piece of metal attach to the wall. He quickly grab Hikari's arm and pulled her back.

" Hey! What's the big idea?" Hikari asked as she stood up.

Riku lean down as Hikari did the same, "Look at these tiny metal stick to the wall. There's laser everywhere."

Hikari stood back up again and huffed. She cross her arms and said, "Funny…. There wasn't any when I got here…" She mumbled as Riku nodded.

Riku glance around and saw a button. He raised an eyebrow as he pushed the button. Hikari back away as they were smoke coming out of the walls. Riku walk closer and smirked. Hikari's eyes widened as the smoke was reviling the places where the lasers are.

Hikari's jaw dropped as she saw many lasers were sticking to the walls. She sighed heavily and glanced over to Riku, who was stretching. "Eh? ! You weren't thinking of going thru this, right? We can just put a barrier around ourselves and went thru it with ease." She said with a groan.

" No can do. If we put a barrier around ourselves, that will trigger the security system. The only way to cross this laser field is be flexible. I hope you're flexible." Riku said as he smirk and back away from the lasers.

Hikari sigh and walk slowly towards Riku, who was a few feet from the lasers. "Ready?" He asked.

" Ready…." Hikari said lazily as she got into a runners stance.

" Then GO!" Riku shouted.

They both ran towards the lasers and jump over the first one. Riku did a five times somersault as he avoids getting detected by the laser. He jump to a wall and kick it a bit as he put a hand in front of him and hold still with his legs above and only one hand holding balance. After the laser passed him, he dropped down to the floor and jump between the lasers. He finishes off with a dodge roll and stood up as he got to the other side.

Hikari sigh heavily while doing cartwheels and slowly avoided the lasers. She jump over the lasers and landed with two hands. She stood still as a couple of lasers appeared out of nowhere in front of her feet and the back of her leg. After the laser disappeared she somersaulted away from the lasers and trip over a loose metal. She almost touched the laser, only an inch more and their cover is blown. Riku sigh heavily and he saw Hikari didn't touch the laser.

She stood up and dodge roll the last one, "Man! Stupid lasers! Making my back hurt." Hikari mumble as she stood up and did a few stretches.

" Hahaha," Riku laugh. "Maybe you should stretch more in the morning." He joked.

" Don't push it." Hikari playfully warn as she laughed. She took off her helmet and hold it in her hand as she waited for Riku to open the door.

Riku nod and open the door. They both entered the computer room and gasp as it was all red. Hikari's eyes twitch as she rubbed her eyes to get the redness out of her eyes. She open one eyelid and shut it tightly again and put back on the black helmet. She grinned as she saw less red. Riku glance around and walk towards the giant computer in front of him.

Hikari followed him and began to type in some hacking password. Riku raise an eyebrow as he saw how good she was with hacking into someone else's computer. He shook his head and asked,

" How did you know how to hack?"

" Xikari. I used to hack a lot to Saix's computer." Hikari grinned.

"….." Riku didn't answer.

" Hey! It was for a good thing! They always lock me up! So I hack into his computer to make a virtual me in some place at the castle." Hikari yelled.

" Okay! Okay!" Riku back away as he laughed.

There was hug boxes appeared on the screen. "Darn it…. they put another code in…" Hikari cursed.

" Hm…. What would CLU put in for a code?" Riku asked as he stared at the eight empty white boxes.

The two look at each other and remembered. They smiled, "_Keyblade._" Riku and Hikari said together.

Hikari type in the code and it was access. Riku smirked and placed the Disk inside the Disk inserter. Hikari open the Virus File 202 and the virus began to spread thru the computer and into the red wires which turn a bit dark after she Virus was released.

RIku and Hikari high-five as they succeed in infiltrating the Red Team's base. "Hey, Quorra. The Virus 202 has been inserted to the main Computer. You're safe to go to the base." Hikari said thru the communicator.

" Thank you. Our team will arrive shortly." Quorra answered back.

Hikari and Riku could hear Sam cheering on the background and Quorra hitting his head to calm him down. Riku and Hikari sweat dropped and laugh nervously, the two look at each other but, their eyes widened as they heard a clap.

" Very clever, Spies." CLU said.

" CLU!"

" That's right. Guards! Arrest them!" CLU ordered.

Riku and Hikari stood shoulder to shoulder as they were surrounded by The Red and Black Guards. They both summon their keyblades and stood in a fighting stance. "Got any plan?" Riku asked.

" Yep. Just one." Hikari replied with a smirk. Riku smirked also. "RUN!" Hikari grab Riku's hand as Riku's eyes widened. She pushed the Guards out of their way and crashed the main window of the Computer room.

CLU ran towards the broken window and frowned as Hikari summon her glider and used her other keyblade to make another glider for Riku. They flew down to where Sora were fighting the Nightmares and Guards with Wonder Meow.

-x-(Earlier, while Riku and Hikari was inside the base)-x-

Sora sat as he lean against the wall. He was completely bored by the time Riku and Hikari, is inside the base. He summoned his keyblade and swung it around. He heard footsteps across where he was sitting. He stood up quickly and stood in a fighting stance. Sora narrowed his eyes to the man in black cloak and saw it was, Xemnas.

" What do you want?" Sora growled.

" Such a shame. And here we thought we could be friends." Xemnas smirked evilly.

Sora's eyes widened, "WHAT! No way! I'll never be a friend of you!" He yelled as he narrowed his keyblade to Xemnas.

Xemnas laugh darkly as he snap his fingers, Sora back away as Nightmares appeared. He glared at Xemnas after he slash one of the Nightmares that charged at him. Xemnas smirk and turn around. He disappeared as soon as there was a dark portal.

Sora slashed the Nightmares as he jumped around from pole to pole. He slashed the last Nightmare as he huffed. A clap was heard as he summon off his keyblade. Sora turned around and saw it was CLU and Tron. He re-summoned his keyblade again and stood in a fighting stance once more.

" Tell you what? I'll give Tron's Memories back if you give me your keyblade." CLU said.

" What!" Sora backed away. "Not a chance! This is The Key to Everyone's smile! I'll never give it to you!" He yelled.

CLU smirked, "Very well… have fun." He said as he snaps his fingers. Black Guards and Nightmares appeared and surrounded Sora. "I have business to attend to." He said as he and Tron walk away towards his base.

Sora growled and started to fight the Nightmares and Black Guards.

* * *

A/N: Finally finished ^u^

Me: Oh yeah, this is the last update.

Lea: WHAT? ! You're not discontinuing it are you?

Me: No way! After my final exams are done. I'll continue them all! That's why I'm multi updating!

Lea: Oh….

Shion and Roxas: *shook head*

Kairi and Namine: R&R Please ^^


	18. Chapter 18: Backup Is Here!

A/N: A new chappie! And I've drawn what Hikari, Sora, and Riku look like in my account at DA.

Taeniaea: Thanks ^^

XesmeKH: Yeah but, today's a weekend. in a week, I'll be updating again ^^ Thanks! And say hi to the others for me ^^

Little Sweety Pea: Hm… if they got on my nerves. I'll punch them ^^. Me too XD

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 18: Backup Is Here!

Riku and Hikari fly down towards Sora, who was fighting off some Nightmares and a few Black Guards. They both landed beside Sora with their keyblades. Both of the glider turned into Final Embrace as Hikari summon them once more. Bat Bat and Golden Bark hop out of their pockets and began to help the three keyblade wielder.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari stood in a fighting stance as the Nightmares gotten closer to them. The Nightmares charge themselves at Sora, Riku, and Hikari. The three slashed the Nightmares as they ran towards the Nightmares while their Spirits were following their masters.

Sora dodged the Nightmare that jump at him. Wonder Meow ate the Nightmare as Sora slashed another one. He turned around and blocked the Nightmares. He ran towards a few pipe lines and jump to one of it as a Nightmare launch itself to him. The Nightmare's head hit the pipe. It shake it's head as it search for Sora. Sora was sitting above it on another higher pipe.

Sora smirked down as he bended one of his leg upwards while leaning his hand on it. He jump down and slashed the Nightmare. Another Nightmare appeared as he slashed the other one. He slashed the Nightmare behind him without even looking. A Black Guard tried to slash Sora with his Disk. Sora dodged and kicked the Black Guard away as he slashed the Nightmares on his left. He grab one of the Black Guards Helmet and push it down, so he can leapfrog over the Guard. He wink and grinned as he landed in front of another Guard. He struck his tongue out and kicked the Guard on the chin.

Riku slashed the Nightmare with his keyblade in his right hand as he punch the Black Guard with his left. He dodged the Nightmare and the Guard at the same time. He slashed the Nightmare and kicked the Black Guard. Riku stab his keyblade to the pipe and pull himself up to that the Black Guards bump into each other. Riku spins around as he kicked the Guards and Nightmares while he was spinning around.

Hikari dodge the Nightmare as she slashed it, a Guard jump up and stab the Disk to the ground. Hikari saw the Guard and she dodge roll away from him. She ran back towards the Black Guard and kicked the Guard. There was a Guard right in front of her as soon as she kicked the first one. She slipped thru the gap between his legs and slide across with no problem as she kept on slashing the Nightmares along the way. She grab a pipe and swing herself up and kick the pipe to give a little power on her last kick towards the Black Guards.

The three panted heavily as they slump down to the ground. They were tired after they fought the Nightmares along with the Guards. The three sat at the ground while The Black Guards came closer towards them. A flying Disk was thrown towards the Black Guards. The Guards dodge it and glance to the place where the Disk was thrown.

" Step away from those kids." Sam said as he got off of his Motor.

" C'mon. Let's retreat." Quorra said as she approached the three.

" But…. What about Tron?" Riku asked.

" We'll get him next time." Sam said as he narrowed his Disk to the Guards.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari look at each other. The three nodded and went to their Motor. They retreat as CLU and Tron watch in a distance from where their Motor just parked. CLU smirked as he and Tron turn away to the opposite side of the way. They went back into their base and waited for Sora and co. to return back to get Tron back.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora, Riku, Hikari, Quorra and Sam drove back towards their headquarters. Sora, Riku, and Hikari slump down to lean against each other and took a deep sigh while Quorra and Sam glance at each other. They were tired and still sore from the battle they just did. Kevin walked inside the room with his hand behind his back.

" We're sorry, we failed you, Kevin…" Sora apologized.

" Don't say that. You did a good job. The Virus was a complete scan. We can hack into their program and get Tron Memories back from here." Kevin replied with a smile.

Sora, Riku, Hikari's face brighten as Quorra and Sam smiled at each other. The three keyblade wielders grinned and quickly stood up. They saluted Kevin and shouted,

" Let us infiltrate them once more! We promise to bring back Tron this time!" in union.

Sam, Quorra, and Kevin look at each other and nodded, "Take Quorra and Sam with you. And here, this is a device that will once more hack the program." Kevin said as he handed a little computer to Hikari.

Hikari gripped on the tiny computer. They keyblade wielders nodded as they look at each other. They started to run towards their Light-cycles as Quorra and Sam followed them. They went with speed to the red zone. A few Nightmares appeared but, as soon as Riku and Sora speed up till they were in front of Hikari's Light-cycle, they summon their keyblades and slashed the Nightmares away.

At the same time, their Light-cycles turn to a corner and they were around CLU's headquarters. They parked their Light-cycles near a building. They peek thru the pipes and saw Black Guards crawling everywhere. They sweat dropped and went back into hiding. The five circle around to figure out a plan while hiding away from the Guards.

" I got an Idea!" Sam shouted.

" What?" They all asked in union.

Sam quickly stood up and went to his Light-cycle. Their eyes widened as Sam turn on the motor loudly. A few guards started to look towards their hiding spot. Quorra, Hikari, Riku, and Sora quickly hold their breaths and slide down till they can't be seen from the Guards view. Sam gave an OK sign and drive away from their hiding spot.

Sam went pass thru the Black Guards. The Guards started to get on their Light-cycles and chased Sam away from CLU's headquarters. Sora, Riku, Hikari, and Quorra sweat dropped. Quorra slap her forehead as Sora, Riku, and Hikari laughed nervously.

" That Sam, always with action rather than plans. That's what I like about him." Quora smiled as Sora, Riku, and Hikari gave a playful smirk. "Alright here's the plan. Hikari you stay here and wait for Sam to return, meanwhile, hack into their system. Riku, Sora, you're with me. We'll go to the main computer room and get Tron back on our side." Quorra explained

" Yes ma'am!" The three shouted and saluted.

Sora, RIku, and Quorra quickly sneak inside the headquarters while Hikari sat at the hiding spot and open up the little computer. She started to hack into CLU's computer and was already in the main software of CLU's. Hikari smirked as she found 'Tron files'. She open the file but it was lock by a password.

She type in 'Keyblade' but it was an Error. She tried another one and it was still an Error. Hikari started to scratch her head as she didn't get the password right a few times.

" This is going to take awhile…"

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora, Riku, and Quorra was already near the main computer room. Riku and Quorra stop Sora as they were near the lasers. Riku press a button and the lasers appeared. Sora sweat dropped at the same time slump down to the floor. Quorra tap the wall with her shoe and a panel was seen. She pressed the panel down and the Lasers were gone.

" Hikari's going to kill me for sure…" Riku mumbled.

" Hehehe, good thing she isn't here." Sora said.

The three ran towards the main computer room and when they went inside they saw CLU and Tron. Sora and Riku summon their keyblade and stood in a fighting stance while Quorra grab her Disk and narrowed it to CLU. The three stood in a fighting stance while glaring at CLU. CLU just laughed and monotone Tron to move forward.

" TRON! Snap out of it! You're under his control!" Sora shouted as he took a few steps closer to Tron.

Tron didn't show any respond. He grabbed his Disk and throw it to Sora. Quorra stood in front of Sora and block the Disk. The two got thrown back a bit. Riku's eyes widened, "Sora! Quorra!" He shouted.

CLU laughed and smirked, "Just give me the keyblade in exchange for Tron's memories." He said.

" Not a chance!" Sora and Riku shouted.

" Then, I'll just have to take the girl's keyblades." CLU snapped his fingers and a few Black Guards ran down to Hikari's hiding spot.

" Ugh." Sora mumble as he, Riku, and Quorra was surrounded by the Black and Red Guards. Sora, Riku, and Quorra fight off the Guards as Tron charge at them. He was about to slashed Sora but, he suddenly stop.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

" GAH!"

Hikari yelled as she didn't get the password right for 50 times. She scratched the back of her head and started to bang her head to the pipes. She type once more and waited for the password to be complete. She was happy that it turned green but it soon turned red. Hikari bang her head once more to the pipes and almost throw the computer away.

' _Keyblade War?' _Hikari asked herself and type the password.

It worked! Hikari cheered as she finally got the password right for over 51 tries. _'But, why did CLU have a password about the Keyblade War? Does he have something to do with the war?'_ she asked herself again.

Footsteps were heard Hikari peek and saw a cloaked figure right in front of her eyes. Her eyes widened and jump away from the cloaked figure. She summoned her keyblade and stood in a fighting stance.

" Xemnas!"

" Greetings." Xemnas said.

Hikari stared at him for a moment and asked, "What does CLU has to do with the Keyblade War?"

" That's for me to know and you to find out." Xemnas smirked as he walk backwards and disappeared.

" Wha-?" Hikari asked. She shook her head and sighed.

Something hit her and she remembered. She hasn't entered Tron memories yet! She quickly went back to the computer and type in another password. Tron memories was a complete. She smiled to herself but, didn't realize that a few black Guards appeared behind her.

" LOOK OUT!" Someone shouted as Hikari turn towards her back and summon her keyblade but, the person already kicked away the Guards. Hikari smiled and grinned at the person.

" Mission Complete."

* * *

A/N: Oh yeah! Chappie done.

Me: Oh yeah, there's going to be a secret ending at my story. If you guys can guess the answer and I'll insert the Secret Ending ^^ So pay close attention ^^

Lea: Great… more quizzes….

Shion: Lazy bum.

Roxas: You tell 'em.

Kairi and Namine: R&R Please!


	19. Chapter 19: Mission Complete

A/N: Finally… a new chapter!

XesmeKH: That's okay ^^. I still missed talking to you guys… I know… but, I never really fight with my parents well, a few times. That's only because I refuse to wear a skirt or something girlie. Nice. Hm…. A Mary-Sue is a character (girl. The boy I think it's called a Gary-Sue) who's to perfect and has no flaws. For more details, read this fic ^^ it helps me a lot: How to Write a Proper Frantic by Cherrychan88. And yes, I'm out XD

Lobos506:Thanks. Oh wow… must be hard…. Summer school's a drag… If I failed 4 subjects at school then I would repeat the 8th grade all over again TT_TT. Good Luck ^^

Taeniaea: Thanks! Well, let's see in this chapter ^^

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 19: Mission Complete

" _Mission Complete."_

Hikari got up to her feet as she saw the person who had just saved her. She grinned once more and summon off her keyblade. The person smiled at her while he placed a hand on her shoulder. Hikari nodded and tilted her head. The Person raised an eyebrow as Hikari cross her arms over her chest and asked,

" Sam…. How did you lose all of the Guards?"

Sam put his hand on his chin and said, "Well…. It wasn't easy. First I have to lose them up. Second, I disappeared. Third, I appeared behind them and knock them out one by one. Fourth, I tied them up with duct-tape!"

Hikari sweat dropped as she heard the word duct tape, "Right….. Sora, Riku, and Quorra are still up there… But, I think that Tron memories has just been returned to his head." She said as she glanced at the red Tower or HQ.

Sam nodded, "Alright. Let's catch up." he said as he grabbed his Disk from his back.

" Right!" Hikari grinned as she summoned back her keyblade.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Tron paused as he was about to slash Sora with his Disk. He clutched his head as he began to remember everything. He remembered Sora. He remembered Hikari, Donald, and Goofy. But, most importantly, He remembered the fight between Kevin and CLU. Tron snap out of his memories and glanced around the room. He stared at Sora's shock face and then to his hand. He back away and throw the Disk away.

" I'm Sorry…." He said as he held out a hand to Sora.

Sora smiled, "Nah. Don't sweat it!" he replied and grabbed Tron's hand.

Riku and Quorra smiled and slash the Black Guard behind them. Sora and Tron turn their heads towards Riku and Quorra. The two grab their weapons and help Riku and Quorra defeat the Black and Red Guards. CLU was shocked that Hikari got the password right. He growled and turn his head to see the Hikari and Sam on the bottom from his HQ. He saw that the two was running towards their Light-cycles.

' _So… she hacked into my program and now, she's going to safe her friends…' _A smirk showed up to CLU'S face. _'I know exactly what to do…'_ he snapped his fingers and the building began to shake. One of the Guards push Tron to the end as CLU stared down at him.

Tron was hanging from a 32 high storey building. CLU stared down at Tron, who was struggling to get up back to the room. CLU smirked and stomp on Tron's left hand. Sora's eyes widened as he saw CLU step on Tron's hand. He glowed and attack CLU, Sora smack CLU'S head with his keyblade and kick him away.

" Grab my hand!" Sora shouted as he let out his hand for Tron to grab it.

Tron grab Sora's hand but, CLU had gotten up to his feet and push Sora and Tron off of the building. Riku and Quorra's eyes widened as they saw CLU pushes both of Sora and Tron off the building.

" SORA! TRON!" They both shouted.

" Whoaaaaaa!" Tron and Sora scream as they were falling.

-x-x-x-x-x-

" GOTCHA!"

Sora opened his eyes and saw Hikari. He saw that he was hanging and the Light-cycle was flying from the speed. Hikari pulled him up and let him sit at the passenger seat. Sora grabbed hold of Hikari's shoulder tightly as she laugh playfully and Sora clutching his eyes shut. The same goes for Tron but, he doesn't want to hold onto Sam. It's just feels weird…

Their Light-cycles went back to the ground and back on the road. Sam and Hikari pull over and nodded to each other. They went back to CLU's HQ to help Quorra and Riku. a few Nightmares show up, Hikari was about to summon her keyblade but, Sora beat her to it. He slashed the Nightmares as Hikari drove back towards CLU's HQ. The two went to a platform and jump from it using a bit of magic. Their Light-cycle has now got a purple aura around it.

" Sora! Take the front." Hikari said as she stood up.

" You got it!" Sora shouted as he went to the front and Hikari jumped off of the Light-cycle.

She summoned the glider and used it to break the main Computer for Sora, Tron, and Sam to land on the room safely without bumping or crashing into the main computer. CLU's eyes widened as he saw Hikari used her glider to destroy his computer. Riku and Quorra's face brighten as they saw Hikari. She summoned off her glider and summoned her keyblade.

Sora, Tron, and Sam arrived and pull over at the sides. They jump off of the Light-cycles and stood in a fighting stance with their weapons in hand. CLU cursed and grabbed his Disk. He narrowed it towards them and smirked. Sora, Riku, Hikari, Tron, Quorra, and Sam glared at him while they tensed up a bit.

" Why?" Hikari asked.

Sora and Riku stared at her, "WHY! Why did you use the _Keyblade War_ as a Password for Tron's Memories! What connection do you have with the Keyblade!"

CLU smirked and backed away, "Isn't it obvious? With the Keyblade… you can enter any world! I'll dominate this world and all of the other worlds!" he shouted.

They all stared in shock and backed away. "Not so fast CLU." A voice appeared behind CLU.

" Kevin!/ Grandpa!/Master!" Sora, Riku, Hikari, Quorra, and Sam shouted in union.

Kevin pointed a Disk at CLU's head. CLU narrowed his eyes and raised both of his hands up. A few Blue Guards appeared and grab CLU and his henchmen. CLU didn't rebel or anything. He just let himself got caught by Kevin's team. Kevin approached Sora, Riku, Hikari, Sam, and Quorra.

" You three did good." Kevin said as he turned his head towards Sora, Riku, and Hikari.

The three grinned and smiled sheepishly. CLU narrowed his eyes and elbowed the Blue Guards. He grabbed Quorra and Narrowed his Disk towards her neck. Sora, Riku, and Hikari summoned their keyblade while Tron, Sam, and Kevin grab their Disks.

" Give me the Keyblade and I'll set her free." CLU ordered.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari stared at each other and look away. Hikari shot her head up. She threw her Black Heart keyblade to the floor where CLU can grab it. "There. Now let Quorra go!"

" Very good." CLU said as he push Quorra and grab Hikari's keyblade.

" No! Hikari!" Sora and Riku shouted.

As CLU grab Hikari's keyblade, she smirked. "You can't have the keyblade…. Because the Keyblade chooses it's own Master!" she shouted as the keyblade in CLU's hand disappeared and reappeared in her hand.

Sora and Riku smirked and narrowed their keyblade towards CLU. CLU cursed and back away to the end of the building. He jumped off as their eyes widened. Sora, Riku, and Hikari approached the end of the building and saw CLU was on a Light-cycle. The three was about to jump off to but, Kevin stopped them.

" No. Let my men catch him. You've help a lot." He said as he put a hand on Riku's shoulder.

" Thank you soo much! Sora! Riku! Hikari!" Tron shouted as he hugged the three.

The three sweat dropped and laughed, "You're welcome Tron." The three said in union.

They said their goodbyes and Sora, Riku, and Hiakri went back to their Light-cycles. Hikari was on the passenger seat while Sora was the one who's driving, Riku has his own Cycle since there's only two Light-cycles on the bottom and the other two was in CLU's computer room.

They pull over to the side and summon their keyblade. A keyhole appeared above them. They raise their keyblade up and open the World back to the Light. They grinned t each other and smiled after that. They began to felt sleep took over them as they fell backwards into the Dream Deep Dive to another sleeping world yet to be awoken.

* * *

A/N: Chapter done ^^

Me: Oh yeah. The Hikari ver. of Halloween and Christmas Town is at my DA account ^^

Lea: When's the quiz?

Me: On the last but not final chapter. If the readers can answered all of the questions right then it'll lead to the Secret Ending. ^^

Roxas: You just did the Secret Ending because you like KH BbH?

Me: How did you know?

Shion: Well… I think every KH has a Secret Ending.

Kairi: She's right…

Namine: There has to be 2-3 people to answer correctly in order to get to the Secret Ending.

Me: Thanks Namine ^^. Well stay tuned and pay close attention if you guys want to read the Secret Ending.

Shion: R&R please


	20. Chapter 20: Traverse Town Again

A/N: Finally Exams are over ^^ Enjoy this chapter ^^

XesmeKH: Me too ^^ 2-3 people have to answer all of the question to get to the secret ending ^^! Thanks ^^

Taeniaea: Thanks ^^ and yeah Sam's the one who safe Hikari ^^

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 20: Traverse Town Again!

" Ouch!"

" Hey!"

" Get off!"

Three loud screams were heard. It was Sora, Riku, and Hikari. The three fell out of nowhere and were on top of each other with Hikari on the bottom and Riku on the middle. The three were stuck like that because Sora was knocked out. Riku tried to push him off but, he got smack on the face by his hand. He push Sora away and help Hikari up, she was a bit dizzy, because she was on the bottom and didn't get enough air to breath.

" Ugh…. where are we?" Sora asked.

Riku and Hikari ran to the edge of the roof and saw they were back to Traverse Town but on the Fifth District. Sora tilted his head as he saw Riku and Hikari stood still. He was curious and he shrugged. Sora approached the two. He waved his hands in front of their faces and got no reaction. Sora huffed and sighed. He glanced at where Hikari and Riku are glancing and saw that they were in Traverse Town.

" Wow! We're back in Traverse Town!" Sora shouted happily.

Riku and Hikari snap out of their day dream and smiled at each other. "I wonder if Neku, Shiki, Joshua, Beat, and Rhyme are still in Traverse Town…" Hikari trailed off as she remembered this was the place that a giant Phoenix captured her. A killing aura appeared around her as she remembered the memories.

" Dunno… maybe." Riku shrugged.

" You called, Hikari-chan?" a voice said from behind them.

Sora, Riku, and Hikari turn around and found Joshua sitting on top of a pole. Hikari and Sora grinned while Riku smirked. Joshua smirked back at Riku and jump down to the roof where Sora, RIku, and Hikari are standing. Joshua crossed his arms as Sora and Hikari put their hands on the back of their heads.

" Hehe, calling me with a _–chan_ now eh?" Hikari asked with a big grin.

" Of course, it fits you," Joshua added. "You too, Riku-kun and Sora-kun." He said as Sora and Riku kinda paled. Hikari laughed nervously, she put her arm around Joshua's neck, even though he's a bit taller but, Hikari drag him down.

" They're just not used to be called with a _–kun_." She whispered closely to Joshua.

" Oh really? Then it'll be fun to tease them." Joshua smirked as Hikari laughed.

Sora snapped out of his day dream and grinned. He grabbed Hikari's hand while dragging her to jump from the roof towards the Fourth District. Riku shook his head at the two brunette childish acts. He was about to chased them but, Joshua grab his shoulder. Riku turn back to Joshua while Joshua has a serious look on his face.

" What wrong?" Riku asked.

" Have you been doing your homework right?" Joshua asked.

' _Homework? What homework? Oh yeah… so that's what he meant by homework…'_ Riku thought, "Fine. A bit difficult but, fine…. it was hard at one question but the questions are never easy. How could you give me such a difficult homework?" He asked.

Joshua chuckled, "So what you're saying is that, the homework I've given to you is too hard that you give up?" he asked back to Riku.

" Nah, even though it is hard… I would always find the right answers." Riku replied. Joshua gave another chuckle and he jumped away from Riku. _'Don't worry Sora, Hikari… I'll protect you….'_

-x-x-x-x-x-

Neku and Shiki were finishing up their mission at the Fourth District. Neku slashed the last Nightmare. He stood back up to his normal pose. He shove his hands inside his pocket as he turn to see Shiki holding her doll, Mr. Mew. He sighed, he don't even know why Shiki always kept a doll beside her. Neku shook his head and sighed once more.

" Neku… I'm worried." Shiki said quietly.

" About what?" Neku raised an eyebrow. "We've finished our mission. What's more there's to worry about?" He asked again.

Shiki held Mr. Mew closer, "Well…. I just feel like we're missing one thing… but, I can't put my finger on it…" she mumbled.

There was a rough gush of wind. Neku covered his eyes while Shiki fell into the fountain. Many Nightmares appeared as Neku reopen his eyes. He stood in a fighting stance and look up. He saw a giant Nightmare flying and commanding the littler Nightmares. Once more The Nightmare attack Neku with Thunder. He didn't have time to dodge it, he shielded himself with his bare hands and waited for impact but, it never did come.

Neku open his eyes and gasp a bit. It was Sora with his keyblade blocking the Thunder. Sora rebound the Thunder back to the Nightmare. He turned his head to Neku with a big grin, "Don't worry Neku! We got your back!"

_' We?'_ Neku asked himself.

He turned towards Shiki and saw Hikari helping her up. He glanced around and found Riku with Joshua jumping from roofs to roofs. "Are you okay, Shiki?" Hikari asked as she helped her out of the fountain.

" Yeah, I think so…" Shiki rub her head.

Hikari nodded and turn towards Sora, Riku and Joshua, who was in front of her, Shiki, and Neku. "Hikari-chan, get Shiki and Neku to the First District." Joshua ordered.

" Right!" Hikari nodded. She grabbed Shiki and Neku's hand. She dragged the two teens towards the First District.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari, Neku, and Shiki ran thru the alleys of Traverse Town quickly. They encounter some Nightmares but, they took care of it in a flash. Neku turned to a corner while Shiki and Hikari didn't. The girls backed away and saw Neku waiting for them. He was crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Both of the girls laugh nervously as Neku sighed. The three went back to running again thru the last alley.

They arrived at the First District and saw nothing but the empty streets. They didn't even see Rhyme or Beat. Hikari shook her head and put her hands on her hips. She took a deep breath and shouted,

" Hey~! Rhyme! Beat! Where the heck are you guys!"

Neku and Shiki panicked. Neku quickly covered Hikari's mouth and drag her behind the chair of a restaurant along with Shiki following behind him. The three quickly hid under the table as Neku and Shiki was prepared for an attack but nothing came.

" Shssst! Be quiet! Do you want your enemy to hear you? !" Neku scolded.

" How's it my fault! Beat and Rhyme could be in danger!" Hikari shouted.

Shiki sweat dropped and said, "You know Neku…. Hikari could be right…"

Neku sighed and let go of Hikari. Hikari quickly jump up to the top of the streetlight and scanned the whole area. She didn't find Beat or Rhyme. Neku and Shiki stood up and walked closer towards Hikari. Neku glanced up and Hikari shook her head. She and Neku jumped once more to a higher ground and scan the whole District.

" Found anything yet!" Shiki yelled.

" No!" Neku and Hikari both yelled towards Shiki.

Neku narrowed his eyes towards the Second District and saw a black cap. His eyes widened, "Ah! I've found them!" He quickly shouted, getting attention from Shiki and Hikari.

" They're at the Second District!" Neku shouted again.

He jump first then Hikari, leaving Shiki to run towards the Second District. The three arrived in a flash at the Second District. Neku scan the area while Hikari started to look for Rhyme and Beat at another direction as Shiki was tired from running.

Both of Neku and Hikari look at the same place and found Rhyme and Beat. Their eyes widened in sight as they saw Rhyme and Beat lying on the ground. Shiki gasp as Neku and Hikari stood still on their spot.

" Rhyme! Beat!"

* * *

A/N: Yay ^^ cliffy ^^

Me: Wohooo! Another cliffy ^^

Lea: How many in counting?

Roxas: Dunno... lost count...

Shion: Me too...

Kairi and Namine: R&R Please ^^


	21. Chapter 21: Another Homework

A/N: A new chapter ^^. Oh yeah, pay close attention on each and every chapter. There's going to be a quiz! If you guys wanted to find out the secret ending :D. 1-3 readers have to answer correctly and there's about twenty questions put up in my profile a chapter before the ending ^^

Taeniaea: Thanks ^^

Little Sweety Pea: Thanks okay ^^. Me too and Yay Traverse Town ^^ XD

Hikari © Me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 21: Another Homework

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora, Riku, and Joshua was fighting off the Nightmares while Hikari, Neku, and Shiki went to the First District to catch up with Rhyme and Beat. Sora slashed the Nightmare in front of him and jumped back to Riku, who was ready to throw Sora up above. As soon as Sora was in front of Riku, he jump to Riku's hands and Riku throws him up.

Sora was above the air and slashed the Thunder Phoenix. The Nightmare wasn't finished just yet. It shot a ray of lightning toward Sora, luckily, Sora dodge the lightning by using his keyblade as a repellent. Sora grabbed the streetlight and swings around it. He released the streetlight and went to the Thunder Phoenix with speed.

Sora slashed the Nightmare's Wings and of course, Sora burned the spell book that the Phoenix was holding. Joshua and Riku smirked as they saw the Nightmare disappeared from their view. The two teens fight off the Nightmares at their grounds while Sora was fighting the ones that are flying at the air.

Sora summoned his Spirit, Wonder Meow as Wonder Meow grew big out of his pocket. Wonder Meow and Sora jumped around the roofs while slashing and smacking the Nightmares. Sora jump off of Wonder Meow as they both landed safely on a platform. Wonder Meow shrunk and went back into Sora's pocket. Sora glanced down and saw Riku and Joshua were also finishing up with their Nightmares.

He grinned and jumped down from the platform to Riku's side, "Hehehe. That was fun." Sora said as he put his hands behind his head.

Riku sighed, "Sora…. how could you say defeating Nightmares is fun?"

" Well…. We got action! At Destiny Islands there isn't any Heartless, Nobody, or Nightmares squirming around anymore…" Sora huffed and crossed his arms.

Riku thought for awhile, "Hm… you're right." He smirked.

Joshua chuckled as he heard the conversation of Riku and Sora, "Riku-kun. Sora-kun, we better hurry up if we want to catch up with Hikari-chan." He said as he crossed his arms.

Both of Riku and Sora shivered while Joshua stared at the two, "Sorry… we're not used to be called with a –kun…" Riku trailed off as he heard a scream.

Sora, Riku, and Joshua turned their heads towards to where the scream came from. Their eyes widened as they realized who the scream belongs too. It was Shiki's. Sora, RIku, and Joshua nodded at each other and started to jump from roofs to roofs.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Shiki screamed. It was because she saw Rhyme and Beat on the ground, unconscious. Neku and Hikari quickly lift Rhyme and Beat and carried them to a safe place. They both went inside a big house and found a bunch of dogs. Shiki set the Sofa and bed for Rhyme and Beat to rest. Neku and Hikari carefully put Rhyme and Beat to bed while Shiki searched for wet cloths.

Shiki placed the wet cloth on Rhyme and Beat's forehead. Neku and Hikari both glanced at each other and nodded. They both stood up while Shiki stared at the two.

" Wait…. What are you guys going?" Shiki asked.

Neku and Hikari glanced at Shiki before they went thru the door, "We're going to find out what actually attack Rhyme and Beat." Neku answered.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Neku and Hikari were outside at the Second District. They scan the whole area. Hikari jumped to the railing while Neku used Scan to detect if any enemy is near them or not. Neku's eyes widened as he felt some dark force going near them. He turned his head rather fast towards his left. Hikari heard Neku jumped back a bit, so she turn around to see what was Neku up to. She raised an eyebrow as Neku stood in a fighting stance. She jumped off the railing and approached Neku slowly. She waved her hand in front of Neku's face quickly.

Neku grab her hand, "Be cautious. A dark force is coming this way." He warned.

Hikari nodded and summoned her keyblade. The two faced what's ever in front of them with a bit tensed. Hikari gulped as Neku narrowed his eyes. A drop of sweat was seen rolling down their heads and cheeks. The footsteps were getting closer and closer until, they could see the enemy's shoe.

"Yo!" Riku greeted.

Both of Hikari and Neku sigh heavily both relieved. Hikari summoned off her keyblade and put her hand over Riku's shoulder as she gave a ruff to Riku's hair. Riku laughed as he playfully pushed her away from messing his hair. Hikari laughed as Neku just stared. Hikari take her hand back and put it behind her head as she grinned at Riku and he just smiled back at her. Suddenly, Hikari kicked Riku right in the chin. He flew in the air as Hikari and Neku stood in a fighting stance. Riku got up shaking a bit, he rub his chin and spitted. He glared at Hikari and Neku at the same time he got up to his feet.

"Replica Riku is it?" Hikari asked.

Repliku smirked, "How do you know?" he asked as he was covered in a black fog and his clothes changed into an Organization cloak.

"One," Neku raised one finger. "I sense Darkness was coming here when I did a scan around this area." He said coolly as he shoved his hands back into his pocket.

"Two," Hikari raise her fingers and made a two. "Riku's defeating the Nightmares at the Fourth District! So he's gotta come here with Sora and Joshua! And Three, I can sense the darkness in your Heart!" she yelled and summoned her keyblade.

Repliku chuckled and his chuckle turned into a laugh. "Very well done, Vanitas has taught you how to sense a Dark Heart? Very nice." He smirked and walked backwards back into the alley.

"Wait!" Both of Neku and Hikari shouted as they ran towards Repliku.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Sora, Riku, and Joshua were running towards the Second District but, on their way. They've encountered a mysterious figure. He has silver hair and golden eyes. Sora and Riku quickly recognize him as Xemnas, the Leader of Organization XIV or XV. They summoned their keyblades as Joshua pulled out his cell phone. Xemnas raise one of his hands and smirked.

"I didn't come here to fight." He said.

"Huh?" Sora tilted his head.

"Sora, your sister and yourself has been chosen to be one of the Organization members." Xemnas stated.

"What the Heck! No way! I refused to join as so as Hikari too!" Sora shouted.

"Oh? But, your sister might join us once more." Xemnas smirked.

"She'll never do that!" Riku shouted.

Joshua crossed his arms, "I'm sure she'll never join a double-crosser." He said calmly.

"Very well." Xemnas said once more before he disappeared to a portal.

Sora and Riku sighed as Joshua stared at the two. The three look at each other and nodded. They went back to run towards the Second District with Sora still thinking if Hikari would join the Organization again or not.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

They glanced around and found no one at the alley. Repliku disappeared as Hikari and Neku ran after him. Hikari glanced around and found a cloaked figure. She jumped away as Neku became cautious. The figure took off of his hood and reviled a tanned skin young man with silver hair. Hikari quickly realized the figure as Young Xehanort.

"You again?" Neku said calmly.

"I've come to take what belongs to my other." He said as he glanced at Hikari.

"Hah! Not a chance! I'm never going back to Xemnas!" She yelled as she narrowed her keyblade towards Young Xehanort.

Young Xehanort summoned his keyblade as Hikari's eyes widened. She and Neku stood in a fighting stance as they saw Young Xehanort was also standing in a fighting stance. He charged at the two teens as they both dodged his attack. Hikari put the tip of her keyblade to the ground as it held her bodyweight as she dodge Young Xehanort's keyblade. She went back down to the ground while she tried to kick Young Xehanort.

But, Young Xehanort grab her leg and pull her as he slam her to a wall. Neku glared at Young Xehanort as he used his pins to attacked Young Xehanort. He finally used his Wind Blade Pin to slashed Young Xehanort. Neku also dodge Young Xehanort's keyblade as Young Xehanort dodge Neku's blade. In a blink of an eye, Young Xehanort was in front of Neku. His eyes widened and blocked Young Xehanort's kick with his arm.

He got thrown back to where Hikari is. She caught him on time and they both fall again. Neku was on top of Hikari as she was rubbing her head from the pain she got on her head twice for today. She opened her eyes and Young Xehanort was no longer there. They both quickly stood up and glanced around.

They both glanced at each other and nodded. The two ran back towards The Second District and began to protect the house Shiki, Beat, and Rhyme are staying for few hours until they've recovered. Hikari sat as she leaned against the wall while Neku leaned against the streetlight. After a few minutes, sitting at the ground and leaning against the streetlight. Yet again, they both heard multiple footsteps. They both stood up and began to see the enemies clearer. Hikari grinned as Neku smirked.

It was Sora, Riku, and Joshua. They both were panting heavily as they arrived at the Second District. Hikari laughed nervously as she saw Sora whining and Riku smacked his head to shut him up. Joshua approached Neku and Neku pointed his thumb into a house. Joshua only nodded and leaned against the streetlight as Neku crossed his arms.

Sora leaned against the door and a few seconds later, the door open, making Sora fell. It was Shiki, Rhyme, and Beat. The two siblings just woken up from their sleep as Shiki came out with a nervous smile. Sora groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. They all laughed as they see Sora making a funny face. Hikari gave him a noogie as she hugged her brother. He laughed and they both lose balance and fell to the ground.

Riku laughed as he saw the two brunettes fell to the ground and Hikari playfully smacked Sora's head. Beat and Shiki help the two up as Rhyme giggled. There was a Moogle, Sora and Hikari approached the Moogle and bought some potions and ethers. Riku smiled as he saw the smiled on both of their faces.

Joshua gave a chuckle and said, "You've done your homework well, Riku-kun. You've manage to keep that smiles plastered on their faces."

"Hm…"

Neku sighed, "But, your homework isn't over just yet Riku. I sense Hikari's Heart have a lot of Darkness. Even though her powers are balanced. Her darkside is winning. I also felt someone fighting for Light in her Heart. Just made sure those two doesn't go to the Darkness." He pointed his thumb at Sora and Hikari.

"You got it." Riku smirked.

"So, I guess the second homework is from Neku. Make sure you've done them well." Joshua pulled out his cell phone.

'_Don't worry Sora, Hikari. I promise to keep your smiles on your faces the whole time we're together.'_ Riku smiled as he saw Sora and Hikari yelling at each other for Sora buying a goofy goggle.

* * *

A/N: End of chappie ^^

Me: Fuh! Finally done ^^

Kairi: I've got the picture of Sora wearing that goggle.

Namine: I got the one where they both hugged each other and fell.

Shion: Well…. I got the part when the three fell on top of each other.

Roxas: … what's all this?

Me: They're competing on who's a better photographer.

Lea: Big whoop! Look at mine!

Me, Roxas: *shook heads* R&R please!


	22. Chapter 22: Tunes

A/N: A new chapter ^^ enjoy

Little Sweety Pea: XD. Yeah he has a lot of homework with Org. XIV lurking to get Sora and Hikari to join the darkness X(

Taeniaea: Thanks ^^

XesmeKH: I don't know… she might come back… JK! XD. Sweet! I saw that cut-scene too! Thanks ^^

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 22: Tunes

Hikari quickly woke up as she felt ground hit her foot. She glanced around and her eyes widened. This place is Master Yen Sid's tower. She raised an eyebrow as she scratched the back of her head. She started to walk towards the tower and went up the stairs as she was seen deeply in her thoughts.

'_Why am I back at Master Yen Sid's tower? He said that there are seven worlds asleep but, we've only visited four worlds… I guess I'll just have to find-,'_ she wasn't even finished with her thoughts and she slipped.

"What the? !" Hikari yelled as she tried to get up but can't.

There was water coming out of Master Yen Sid's office. She ran up but she also tried not to slip again. She opened the door and the water quickly came out and almost makes her fell from the stairs. Hikari quickly entered the office as she found King Mickey panicking as he was trying to stopped the brooms from getting more water. She quickly slipped again as she ran towards King Mickey. They both fell on top of each other as the brooms began to bring more buckets of water.

Hikari rub her head as King Mickey tried to get up but slipped again. She grab King Mickey at put him on Master Yen Sid's desk. She quickly jumped up to Master Yen Sid's desk too, and cast a Blizzard spell to freeze the brooms and water. Both of King Mickey and Hikari slumped down and sighed heavily as the two got off the desk. They both almost slipped again but, Hikari stabbed her keyblade at the ice and grab King Mickey before they both fell.

The two grinned at each other as they grab hold of the keyblade.

"Is that a keyblade?" King Mickey asked.

"Hm? Oh yeah! I'm actually just a keyblade master in training!" Hikari chirped.

"Really? Me too! I'm a keyblade master in training also!" King Mickey shouted as Hikari laughed. "Nice to meet 'cha! I'm Mickey Mouse!" King Mickey said happily as he held out his hand for Hikari to shake it.

'_Oh yeah…. World in the past…'_ She smiled and shook King Mickey's hand, "Nice to meet you too, Mickey! I'm Hikari!" she chirped as she grinned to King Mickey.

Hikari stood up as she glanced around the room. It was frozen as the two laughed nervously. Hikari turned to King Mickey as she leaned against her keyblade, "So? Mickey? What made those brooms won't stop bringing up the water?" She asked as she crossed her arms.

King Mickey turned to her with a sad expression, "I'm using Master Yen Sid's hat. See?" He said as Hikari glanced up. She almost laughed as she thought Master Yen Sid without a hat. "Then I used it on the Broom. One second I was controlling them and the other second, the broom won't stop!" King Mickey yelled as Hikari nodded.

"Hm… How's about-," Again, she wasn't even finished with her words and she was hit at the head with a tune note. "AW! HEY!" Hikari yelled and rub her head as both, her and King Mickey turned around and saw the Music book was surrounded by a dark aura and the notes began to randomly hit King Mickey and herself.

She grabbed her keyblade from the ice and used a shield to protect King Mickey and herself. "We have to enter the book if we want this to end!" King Mickey shouted.

"Right! Leave this to me!" Hikari shouted as she ran towards the book and jumped inside. The notes stopped throwing itself to King Mickey as he smiled. At the same time the notes stop throwing itself, a silver headed teen entered the room.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Hikari was inside the book of notes and she was again almost gotten hit by some notes. She glared at the notes and began to slash the ones that have a horn on it. She glanced around and found a Nightmare messing up the notes. She summoned her keyblade and hit the Nightmare's head with Strike Raid. The Nightmare turned its head towards Hikari as she was waiting for her keyblade to return to her hand. The keyblade return to her hand as the Nightmare turned its full body towards her.

She stood in a fighting stance as the Nightmare command the notes to attack her. Hikari dodged the notes as she dodged roll away. She grabbed one of the notes and jump thru it and she did somersault to avoid getting hit by a couple of notes. She used a barrier to repel the notes back to the Nightmare. She did that a couple of times until the Nightmare was dizzy. She began to attack the Nightmare's leg while she threw Golden Bark to destroy its wings. Golden Bark munched down the Nightmare's wing as Hikari slashed the leg.

Golden Bark jumped down and Hikari jumped back. Golden Bark jumped up as Hikari jumped on him for a little power to the jump. She separate Final Embrace into the White and Black Heart blade. She placed her keyblade in an X form and slashed thru the Nightmare. She landed safely on the other side as the Nightmare began to disappear and Golden Bark jumped back into her pocket. She smiled and summon off her keyblade.

She was about to jump back into Master Yen Sid's office but, a hand grabbed her and knocked her out. The cloaked figure threw her over his shoulder and disappeared into a portal. Hikari felt she was laid in a cold grass. She opened her eyes and found herself surrounded by white flowers with a cold atmosphere. She glanced to her right and found a cloaked figure right next to her, sitting in a way bending one of his legs upwards and calmly staring out into the nothingness in front of him.

"You're finally awake…" He said calmly.

"Repliku! What are you doing here and why the heck did you kidnapped me!" Hikari yelled as she summoned her keyblade and jumped back.

Repliku chuckled, "I wanted to have a more… private chat." He replied as he stood up.

"What do you mean?" Hikari asked as she narrowed both of her keyblade towards Repliku. He chuckled deeply as Hikari raised an eyebrow, "Well? What's your answer?" she asked once more.

Repliku crossed his arms as he smirked, "The Organization is opening a seat just for you and your brother. I'm sure Young Xehanort has told you about this." He said.

"No way! I'm never joining you guys again!" Hikari shouted one last time before charging at Repliku.

He chuckled as he disappeared in a flash as Hikari swung her keyblade towards him. She glanced around but didn't find anyone. She didn't realize that someone was right behind her. She quickly turned around as she felt Repliku was summoning his keyblade. She blocked Repliku's keyblade with one of hers as she used the other one to slashed Repliku but he jumped and stabbed the ground as he jumped and kick Hikari, luckily, she blocked it with both of her keyblade as she was backed away a few steps. She spin her keyblade as she was about to throw her keyblade to Repliku but, he disappeared yet again and appeared behind her. This time, she doesn't have time to block his attack. She got thrown back and her keyblades disappeared.

Repliku approached Hikari as she was struggling to stand up, "Give in to the Darkness…. It's much more powerful than Light." He said.

"N-No way! The Light grew stronger within a person who believes that they can fight the Darkness!" Hikari yelled.

Repliku smirked and said, "Good Night." And then Hikari lost conciseness.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"-ikari! Hikari! Wake up!"

"Huh?" She said as she was woken up by King Mickey. She rubbed her head and asked, "What happen?" as she got up to her feet.

"You just got thrown out of that book! What happen to 'ya?" King Mickey asked.

"I dunno…." She lied as she smiled.

King Mickey also smiled, "Well you just missed Sora and Riku! They both left after they helped me with these." Mickey said as he pointed his thumb to a few Music Books.

Hikari smiled as she remembered Sora and Riku playing instruments when they were little. Sora was playing the flute while Riku was playing the drums. Kairi at the keyboard while Namine was at the trumpet as Hikari was at the violin. The five would always play musical after they have lunch when they were just little kids. Then Hikari remembered again when Demyx or Myde used to teach her how to play the Guitar. She remembered the days she and Xikari have musical lessons.

"Hikari? You there?" King Mickey asked as he waved his hands in front of Hikari.

"Hm? Oh! Sorry…. What was you're talking about again?" She asked as she scratched the back of her head.

King Mickey sighed and smiled after, "I was saying thank you for fixing up the book!" He shouted happily as Hikari nodded.

"Well… I guess I have to get going now…" She said as she stood up.

King Mickey put on a sad expression as Hikari smiled. She pinched the both of King Mickey's face and curled it up into a smile, "Don't worry! We'll meet again one day! I guarantee it!" She chirped as King Mickey nodded.

Hikari walk out of Master Yen Sid's tower as she was on the steps. She quickly stopped as she saw a keyhole appeared above her. She summoned her keyblade and opened the world back into the light. She smiled and let sleep took over her again and she hoped that Organization XIV or Xehanort doesn't bother The Mark of Mastery Exams. She wanted Sora and Riku to pass and become a master like Aqua, Ventus, and Terra. She doesn't hope that she'll become one as well. She only wanted all of her friends and family to be same from the Darkness.

* * *

A/N: Chapter done!

Me: Hey, Lia! XesmeKH said that you've got your own Keyblade!

Lea: Really? Booya! Score one for Lea! *does happy dance*

Everyone: O_O

Roxas: Okay… That was awkward…

Me, Shion: Yeah…

Kairi and Namine: R&R Please!


	23. Chapter 23: Future Team

A/N: New chapter! And we're a step closer to the quiz ^^ (Still a long way to go but, what the heck ^^)

Little Sweety Pea: Yeah, Hikari's kind as her brother ^^. But she can be a little overprotective to Sora and her friends too ^^

Lobos506: Thanks!

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 23: Future Team

Riku snapped his eyes open as he felt the ground. He glanced around and saw he was back at Master Yen Sid's tower. He raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms. He shrugged it off and continued to walk towards the tower. He opened the door and felt a cold breeze. He shivers as his breath and smoke can be seen coming out of his mouth. He glanced around and found Master Yen Sid's tower was covered in ice.

'_What happened here? Looks like an Ice Tornado hit this place…'_ Riku said as he went up the stairs to checked Master Yen Sid's office. He was trying not to slip and at the same time keep himself warm. He opened the door and saw King Mickey panicking.

He approached King Mickey and almost slipped but, he summoned his keyblade and stabbed it to the ice. He sighed as he was relieved that he wasn't going to fall. King Mickey turned to Riku with a brighter expression than before Riku came inside the room. He smiled at him as he bended down to King Mickey's level. King Mickey laughed and put his hands on his hip.

"You're a keyblade master in training too?" King Mickey asked.

"Yeah. I'm Riku. Nice too meet you." Riku reached out his hand.

King Mickey shook his hand and said, "I'm Mickey Mouse! And nice too meet 'cha too!"

Riku stood up and glanced around the room. He saw frozen broom sticks as so as the place was covered in ice. "So… what happened here? You know…. The room turned into ice and all?" Riku asked.

"Well… I was commanding the brooms to get water and they suddenly won't stop! Even though I've tried, they just won't stop! And then Hikari, a keyblade master in training, like us, came in and froze the room! Now, she's fixing the Tunes in that book." King Mickey pointed at the first book that was at the corner of the room.

Riku chuckled as he grabbed his keyblade and cast a Firaga spell. The room of ice became the room of water but, Riku casted another spell, Aero. The wind sucks all of the water and threw it outside of the tower. Riku hit the Magic brooms and they suddenly stopped. He put his keyblade over his shoulder as King Mickey grinned. Then, the book at the other corner started to shake. It has a dark aura around it as it shown a Black figure.

"Chernabog!" King Mickey shouted.

Riku stood in a fighting stance and ran towards the book, "Leave this to me!" he shouted as he jumped inside at the same time another brunette came inside Master Yen Sid's office.

/x/x/x/x/x/

Riku arrived at a dark place. He was surrounded by white flower. He glanced around to find Chernabog but, he didn't find him or it. There was a dark laughed, echoed thru the valley of the Symphony. Riku stood in a fighting stance as he scanned the area with Bat Bat beside him. He turned around as he saw the shadow covering him and Bat Bat. His eyes widened as he found Chernabog in such a huge form on a mountain. He glared at Chernabog while standing in a fighting stance.

Chernabog chuckled darkly, "Riku I presume?" He asked.

"How do you know?" Riku asked.

"A person who once walked in the path of Darkness has always been known by me." Chernabog said as he laughed.

Riku glared at him, "It was the past. Now, I walk the path of Dawn to Light." He said calmly.

"But, your friend once stepped at the path of Darkness. What was her name? Oh yes, Xikari, but now, she's known as Hikari." Chernabog smirked.

Riku's eyes widened, "That's also the past! She's in the Light now!" He shouted as he narrowed his keyblade towards Chernabog.

"Wrong. She's at the path of Twilight road to Nightfall." He said as he smirked again.

Riku backed away and glared at Chernabog, "Wrong again…. If she's going to Nightfall then, I just gonna bring her back to Light!" He shouted as he charged at Chernabog.

Chernabog waved his hands and many Nightmares appeared out of nowhere. Riku slashed the Nightmare in front of him and dodge the next Nightmare. He slashed the Nightmares above him. He stabbed his keyblade to the ground as he jumped to avoid the Nightmares jumping to him. He kicked the Nightmare and grabbed his keyblade. He slashed the Nightmares from above as Bat Bat sucked in the Nightmares. Bat Bat squeaked and land on Riku's shoulder.

Riku turned to him and back to glare at Chernabog. He stood in a fighting stance and charge towards Chernabog. He jumped using the purple aura and slashed Chernabog's wing. Riku avoided Chernabog's hand as he jumped into the air and landed on his arm. He ran up towards Chernabog's arm with Bat Bat. Riku threw Bat Bat up to attacked Chernabog as he used his keyblade to scratch Chernabog's arm all the way up to his head.

Bat Bat bite Chernabog's nose as he tries to grab Bat Bat but can't. Riku stabbed his keyblade to his shoulder and used it to give a little push to his jump. Riku kicked Chernabog's chin and summoned back his keyblade and slashed his face. Bat Bat released his bite towards Chernabog and grabbed the back of Riku's shirt as he was falling to the ground.

Bat Bat carried Riku back up to Chernabog's face as Riku narrowed his keyblade to him and a bright light appeared on the tip of his keyblade. Riku blast the Light to Chernabog. The light was so strong that it covered the whole valley. Riku closed his eyes as Chernabog began to scream. Bat Bat put Riku gently on the ground as the two saw Chernabog was disappearing into the Nothingness.

Riku smiled at Bat Bat as he glanced to his shoulder. Then he heard a high pitched sound coming from the other side of the valley. Riku and Bat Bat quickly shut their ears and approached where the sound came from. Riku's eyes widened, it was a vision to when he was little, along with Sora, Hikari, Kairi, and Namine. He smiled at those memories. He was around ten while Sora, Namine, and Kairi were around nine and Hikari was around eight.

Sora was playing the flute in such an energetic way. He blew the flute with all his might making everyone shocked. Kairi pressed the wrong note while Namine almost throw her trumpet away. Hikari's violin string broke from the sudden noise as for Riku… Well, he was hitting the drum and got himself smacked by his own stick. He glared at Sora and locked him tight in his arms while giving him a noogie.

Riku laughed at those memories as he smiled. Bat Bat tilted his head as he saw Riku smiling. He squeaked and went back inside Riku's pocket. From the memories, Riku and the valley was covered in another Light. He snapped his eyes opened and saw he was back at Master Ye Sid's office. He saw King Mickey without his hat and he was smiling at Riku.

"You did it Riku! You've defeated Chernabog!" King Mickey chirped happily.

Riku nodded, "Well… My friends gave me the power of Light. We're a team." He smiled.

"Gosh… I wish I could be a part of your team, Riku." King Mickey said sadly.

Riku smiled and bended down to King Mickey's eye level, "Don't worry. You'll be a part of our team in the Future. I'm sure of it." he said.

King Mickey's expressions brighten as he heard he was going to be a part of Riku's team. Riku held out his pinky and King Mickey also held his pinky out they both promised to be a team in the future and they will become a team along with Sora, Hikari, Kairi, Namine, Aqua, Ventus, Terra, Donald, and Goofy. The time isn't just right yet, it's too early for King Mickey to know that they're a team in the future. Riku said his goodbye to King Mickey and went outside the tower.

He was walking down the stairs as he heard a thumb above him. He smiled, knowing it was either Hikari or Sora completed their mission. He continued to walk down the stairs as he thought, _'Sora… Hikari…. I know you two have been targeted by the Organization but, worry not…. I'll safe you guys. Just wait and I'll come to the rescue.'_

He was at the steps outside Master Yen Sid's tower when he saw a keyhole above him. He summoned his keyblade and narrowed it to the keyhole and a light appeared on the tip of his keyblade as he shot it towards the hole. He awakened the world along with bringing it back to the Light. He smiled before he let sleep taken over his body. He closed his eyes and let the magic bring him into a new world yet to be awoken.

* * *

A/N: Chapter finished ^^

Me: Oh yeah, I just forgot something…

Namine: What is it?

Me: I haven't hit Lia's head yet… *hit Lea's head and he stopped dancing*

Lea: Thanks.

Me: No prob.

Roxas: Idiot.

Shion, Kairi: *sweat dropped* R&R Please!


	24. Chapter 24: Lesson Learned

A/N: A new chapter ^^ Enjoy this one and from here now on, Sora, Riku, and Hikari will continue the exam together ^^

Taeniaea: Thanks :D

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 24: Lesson Learned

Sora snapped his eyes open as he felt ground. He glanced around as he put his hand behind his back. He tilted his head as he found himself back to Master Yen Sid's Tower. He sighed deeply as he thought that this was over but, it's not over yet. Sora heard a sound coming from above them. He saw water pouring out of the window as his eyes widened in sight.

"WOW! Master Yen Sid's Tower is Crying!" Sora shouted.

He ran up towards the very top and opened the last door. He saw King Mickey dressed in a red cloak and wearing a blue hat. He was also running around and trying to avoid the music notes from hitting him. Sora's eyes widened and summoned his keyblade. He slashed the music tunes and grinned at King Mickey while wiping his nose. King Mickey stared at Sora and then to his keyblade.

"Oh boy! Another keyblade master in training!" King Mickey laughed. "I'm Mickey Mouse! Nice too meet 'cha!" He held out his hand for Sora to shake it.

'_King Mickey doesn't remember me? How's that possi-… Oh yeah, the past. Gotta remember that!'_ Sora shouted inside his mind.

"I'm Sora! By the way, Mickey? What do you mean by another keyblade amster in training? Is there another keyblade master in training coming here before me?" Sora asked.

"Well, you're right there pal! I've just meet Hikari and Riku! They both are helping me fixing the music notes in each book over there!" King Mickey pointed to the two books, Hikari and Riku was inside.

Sora nodded, "So… why did those music notes attacked you?" he asked.

"I dunno… maybe this book is cursed or something. See?" King Mickey take Sora for a peek and a horrible sound was heard from the inside. King Mickey quickly shut the book as Sora shut his ears.

"Don't worry, Mickey! I'll take care of it!" Sora shouted as King Mickey opned the book and he jumped inside.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora searched for the Nightmare that was making the horrible noise as Wonder Meow came out of his pocket. He scanned the area once again and found a big Nightmare conducting the Notes to the wrong place. Sora and Wonder Meow stood in a fighting stance as Sora summoned his keyblade. The Nightmare quickly realized a presence behind it. The Nightmare turned and saw Sora along with Wonder Meow.

The Night mare threw the Music Notes to Sora as he panicked and ducked. The Nightmare kept on throwing Music Notes at Sora. He dodged and jumped to avoid the Notes. After a few more of dodging and avoiding, Sora blocked the Notes with his keyblade as the Notes repelled back to the Nightmare. He grinned as the Notes hit the Nightmare. Sora ran towards the Nightmare and Wonder Meow stopped in front of the Nightmare. Sora jumped on Wonder Meow as the Spirit bounced Sora up to the Nightmare's head. Sora slashed the Nightmare and Wonder Meow caught him in time before Sora fell to the ground.

The Nightmare began to disappear. Sora grinned as Wonder Meow went back to Sora's pocket. Sora's grin soon disappeared when he saw a black cloaked figure on the other side. As soon as the Nightmare completely disappears, Sora could see the figure clearly. His eyes widened in sight. He completely realized the cloaked figure as soon as possible. It was Young Xehanort. Sora quickly summoned his keyblade as he ran towards Young Xehanort.

In a flash, Young Xehanort was holding his keyblade and blocked Sora's attacked. Both of their keyblade clashes and their keyblade were in an X form. Sora glared at Young Xehanort as he return Sora's glare with a plain boring stare. Young Xehanort kicked Sora and pushed him back with his keyblade. Sora groaned as he fell on his bottom. He quickly jumped up to his feet again and stood in a fighting stance. Young Xehanort chuckled as he also stood in a fighting stance.

They both ran towards each other and their keyblade clashed again, creating sparks. Sora broke the form and hit Young Xehanort's left but, he blocked it with his keyblade. Sora kicked him with his right foot but, again, Young Xehanort blocked his kick with his hand. Young Xehanort grab Sora's leg and spinned him around. Sora cursed and stabbed his keyblade to the ground. Young Xehanort was hold back by Sora's keyblade. Sora spin with his keyblade and threw Young Xehanort to the other side.

Sora stand in a fighting stance as Young Xehanort get up slowly. Young Xehanort smirked as he stood up. Sora raised an eyebrow as he saw Young Xehanort held his hand out for him. Young Xehanort gave another smirk as Sora growled at him. Young Xehanort chuckled as he saw Sora was glaring at him.

"C'mon Sora. I know you want to be stronger. The Light won't give you anything. Only Darkness will give you power." Young Xehanort said calmly as he was still holding his hand out to Sora.

Sora backed away and glared back at Young Xehanort, "Wha-? You're wrong! My friends are my Power! They're the power I need to defeat you!" He shouted.

Young Xehanort gave another chuckle, "Very well… One day, you'll fall into the Darkness. I'm sure of it." He said as he disappeared.

Sora summoned off his keyblade and put his hand in front of his chest while glancing down at his chest. "I'm never going to the Darkness…. I'll protect you all and keep those smiles on your faces…" Sora said as he closed his eyes.

'Especially you, Hikari. We've been separated but, I'm never going to let that happen again, never ever. I promise.' Sora said in his mind as he was about to jumped back to Master Yen Sid's office but, a loud noise stopped him.

Sora glanced around as he summoned back his keyblade to attack if anymore Nightmares are messing with the Music Notes. He saw a small portal and he approached it with a bit of tensed on his shoulders. Sora's eyes widened as he saw what was inside the portal. It was the memory of when they were little and playing musical instruments. Sora laughed as he saw the smaller version of himself and little Riku. Little Riku was giving Sora a noggie of a life time as Kairi, Namine, and Hikari laughed.

Sora smiled at the memories and sighed. This was going to be longer than he thought, going to have a normal life was never going to happen if Master Xehanort is hunting him and Hikari down. He has to wait a bit longer and stopped the Darkness along with his friends. They'll reach peace one day.

Sora jumped a few times and he did a high jump the third time. He was back at Master Yen Sid's office.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora glanced around and found King Mickey putting down his hat on Master Yen Sid's desk. Sora smiled as he approached the King. He bended down and put his hand on King Mickey's shoulder. King Mickey jumped a bit as he saw Sora grinning at him. King Mickey smiled and stared at the blue hat.

"I've learned my lesson…. I'll never use this hat ever again!" King Mickey shouted as Sora laughed.

"Right. And I've learned my lesson as well….."

"Really? What'd you learned, Sora?" King Mickey asked.

"I'll never play my flute again after seeing my flashback…" Sora laughed as King Mickey also joined in the laugh.

Sora summoned his keyblade and said, "Also… I've learned that, having the power from my friends is just the thing I need to defeat the Darkness… right, Hikari, Riku?" Sora asked himself as he said Hikari and Riku.

King Mickey stared at Sora and nodded, "I hope I got to be a good master that's caring as you Sora." He said.

Sora smiled, "Thanks… but, I'm not a master yet…. I was hoping that I could be one of them too…" He said.

"Well, you're going to be a good master!" King Mickey said happily.

"Thanks again Mickey…. And I guarantee that in the future, you'll be a great master." Sora said as he made a pinky promise with the King.

King Mickey nodded. Sora said his goodbyes to King Mickey and went down the stairs from Master Yen Sid's tower. He heard a loud thud from above him. He grinned and put his hands behind his head. He knew that it was either Riku or Hikari that just came out of the Music Book. Sora continued to walk to the outside as he sighed deeply. He put his hand in front of his chest as he glanced down again.

'_I'll never let Darkness too over…. I promise.'_ Sora said as he felt a keyhole was above him. He was right. The Keyhole of sleep was right above him. He summoned his keyblade and narrowed it to the keyhole. A bright light appeared as the keyhole began to glow as well. The light was shot into the keyhole as Sora just opened the fifth world of sleep and brought it back to the light. He began to close his eyes as he felt sleep took over. He was ready for the next world installed for him, Riku, and Hikari. Whatever hits them, they'll be ready one-hundred percent.

* * *

A/N: Chapter finished.

Me: So it's like this. Arrival: Hikari-Riku-Sora. Opening the keyhole: Sora-Riku-Hikari.

Lea: I get it.

Roxas:….

Namine: the next chap will be Ven's!

Kairi and Shion: R&R Please!


	25. Chapter 25: Crown of Light

A/N: A new chapter and thanks for the reviews!

XesmeKH: ^^. Thanks! Kinda bored and apparently I'm the only one who's stuck with doing the dishes and moping the floor… How about you? That's okay. Well, maybe I can help ^^.

ukioki: Gracias por revisar! Pero, yo no hablo espanol. Lo siento si he dicho este mal. He usado el traductor de google. (Thanks for reviewing! But, I don't speak Spanish. Sorry if I said this wrong… I used Google Translator.)

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 25: Crown of Light

Ventus flew thru the Lanes in Between as he chatted with Vanitas. Most of the way was the two yelling at each other for saying such random things, like who's the strongest and who's the best. Ventus sighed deeply as Vanitas began to tease him again with one of his weakness.

"_So Ven? What do you think Hikari is doing right now?"_ Vanitas asked.

"_Doing the Mark of Mastery Exams, duh!"_ Ventus stated the obvious as rolled his eyes.

Vanitas shook his head and slapped his forehead, _"Not that genius! You know, she might be thinking of you right now… or she's probably abandoning you."_ He teased.

"_She doesn't have the time to think about me…. She's going to be a Master and she's not abandoning me!"_ Ventus shouted.

"_Whatever, lover boy…. Look to front."_ Vanitas said as they both arrived at a world.

Ventus landed on the world as he glanced around. He quickly realized the world as the first world he visited years ago, Dwarfs Woodsland, the home of the seven dwarfs and Snow White. Ventus was near the house where the dwarfs live. He grinned as he saw the clumsy one, Dopey. He ran towards Dopey as he called out his name. Dopey turned and hops around towards Ventus. Then, the other dwarfs hear Dopey jumping happily. They took a peek and saw Ventus was talking to Dopey.

"Nice too see you all in tip top shape!" Ventus said happily.

"Hm… Oh! You're Ventus correct?" Doc asked.

Ventus nodded, "Yep! The one and only Ventus around!" he said happily.

"You again? ! What are you doing back here you Diamond Thief!" Grumpy shouted as he raised his fist up.

Ventus backed up as he raised both his hands, "Whoa! I'm not here to steal anything! I'm just here to get something for my Master. Here's the picture of it." he said and reached thru his pocket to grab the piece of paper.

He handed the paper to Doc as Doc observed it with his glasses. Ventus waited for Doc to give a result. The other dwarfs also took a look at the picture Ventus just gave. Then he snapped his fingers, making the other dwarfs and Ventus jumped a bit. Ventus quickly smiled as he thought Doc know where the Crown is located.

"I know where it is! It's at our Diamond mine! C'mon now, follow me!" Doc shouted as he walked towards the mime.

Ventus nodded and followed him along with the other dwarfs. They passed the Mountain Trails as they arrived in front of the little dwarf's diamond mine. Ventus stare again in awe as he entered the mine for the second time. It was still very beautiful. There wasn't any single diamond missing from its spot since the first time he visited the mine. He saw the seven dwarfs marched towards the mine. He chuckled a bit and entered the mine.

"Over here, Ventus!" Doc shouted as Doc monotone Ventus to sit inside the cart.

Ventus sweat dropped as Vanitas laughed. _'Hah! Good thing I'm not there!'_ Vanitas shouted inside Ventus's mind.

'_Oh shut up!'_ Ventus yelled.

The cart began to move forward as Ventus ducked his head low so it won't hit the ceiling of the cave. He entered the cave and glanced around as it was so small. No wonder the dwarfs hide here when he was chasing them to get them to talk. Ventus sweat dropped the whole way towards the other side of the mine. He jump out of the cart and quickly stared in awe as he found the Crown of Light. He grinned as he went to grab the Crown but, it was taken away from him as he saw a tint of black. He summoned his keyblade and stood in a fighting stance as he glanced around to find the Heartless. He saw the Heartless was carrying the crown. Ventus chased the Crown along with the dwarfs. They chased the crown until they've reach the cottage clearing. Ventus used Strike Raid to slash the Heartless. He grinned and grabbed the Crown from the ground.

"Thanks for helping me find the Crown guys! I really appreciate it!" Ventus shake the tiny dwarf's hands.

"You're welcome Ventus!" Doc said.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Ventus walked thru the Dark Woods and summoned back his keyblade as he felt a dark presence. He turned around as he felt the darkness was behind him. He raised an eyebrow as he didn't find anyone, he shrugged it off and continued to walk towards another large clearing. Ventus stopped as he heard a dark chuckle.

"Who's there!" Ventus shouted.

_'Careful, Ven… this person is from our past…'_ Vanitas warned as Ventus nodded.

Ventus heard footsteps coming from behind him. He turned around and his eyes widened. The person looked a lot like Xemnas, only younger. He was also wearing the Organization uniform, which make Ventus much more suspicious. He has destroyed Organization XIV with his friend a few months ago. Ventus stood in a fighting stance as he glared at the Xemnas look alike.

"Who are you!" Ventus yelled.

Xemnas look alike chuckled, "I'm Young Xehanort…" He said as Ventus kept on thinking Xehanort…

His eyes widened and shouted, "Impossible! Master Xehanort is dead!" Ventus argued as Young Xehanort gave another chuckled.

"That's what you think."

"What are you doing here! Get out of this world before I kick your butt!" Ventus said as he raised his fist.

"I'm only here to bring you a very… special message… Your little friends who's taking the Mark of Mastery Exam will failed and they will fall to the Darkness once more." Young Xehanort smirked as Ventus and Vanitas's eyes widened.

He ran towards Young Xehanort. He slashed him but, his eyes widened as he saw a keyblade similar to Master Xehanort appeared in Young Xehanort's hands. Ventus growled and put a little power into his block as he pushed Young Xehanort bit by bit. But, Young Xehanort smirked and pushed Ventus out of the way with his free hand by using Dark Aero.

Ventus saw Young Xehanort right above him as his eyes widened. Young Xehanort stabbed his keyblade to the ground to where Ventus's head is lying down. But, Luckily, Ventus quickly rolled out of the way and dodged rolled away from Young Xehanort until he was at a distance with him.

"Don't you dare interrupt their Exam!" Ventus yelled.

"Oh? But we already did…" Young Xehanort smirked.

Ventus's eyes widened, "Why you…" he growled as he glared at Young Xehanort. Young Xehanort gave a dark laugh as he disappeared into the darkness. Ventus summoned off his keyblade and sighed heavily.

'_Darn it! Why them? Why now? What's Master Xehanort's goal in them? Vanitas? Do you know something about this?'_ Ventus asked as he walked angrily towards the clearing.

'_No…. Apparently, some information wasn't given to me from that old man. He's the one who created me but, he still kept secrets from me.'_ Vanitas said.

'_Oh… We better get back to the Mysterious Tower and report this back to Master Yen Sid.'_ Ventus said and summoned his glider and his armor.

/x/x/x/x/x/x/

"Master Yen Sid!" Ventus shouted as he barged into Master Yen Sid's office.

Master Yen Sid smiled, "Ah, Master Ventus… You have return with the item I've requested, am I correct?" he asked.

Ventus nodded, "Yeah. Here's the Crown. But, a man called Young Xehanort came to me and said that he and Master Xehanort is planning to ruin Sora, Riku, and Hikari's Mark of Mastery Exam!" he yelled.

Master Yen Sid's eyes widened as he stood up from his chair, "I see…. We have to wait for Master Aqua and Master Terra to return to my tower. At the meantime, I'll summon the King, Magician Donald, and Knight Goofy." He said as Ventus nodded.

'_I hope you're okay guys… Good luck.'_

* * *

A/N: Chapter finished.

Me: Next one will be Aqua's!

Kairi, Namine, Shion: Girls rule!

Lea, Roxas: *sweat dropped*

Me: Um… R&R Please ^^


	26. Chapter 26: Staff of Light

A/N: Pay attention in this chap! Because There's a question about this one!

Lobos506: Thanks!

Taeniaea: Thanks ^^

Hikari (C) Me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 26: Staff of Light

Aqua have been traveling thru a few worlds for over a week since Sora, Riku, and Hikari's Mark of Mastery Exam has started. She was looking for the Staff of Light for Master Yen Sid. She landed on a world, she glanced around and look at herself. She gasp as she was just a few inches tall, like a mouse or Jaq. She went in the hole on the wall and found Jaq with another mouse.

Jaq turned and saw Aqua, "Ah! Gus- Gus! Meet Aqua! She the one who help Jaq-Jaq helped Cinderelli!" He chirped happily.

"Oh! Um nice to meet 'cha, Aqua!" Gus-Gus said.

Aqua giggled, "Nice to meet you Gus." She said as she shook Gus's hand. "Um, Jaq? Could you help me with something?" She leaned down and smiled. "I'm looking for a long golden stick. Have you seen it? It's like this." Aqua showed Jaq the picture she brought with her.

Jaq and Gus stared at the picture for a moment and they snapped their fingers. The two house mice lead Aqua towards another mouse hole which leads to the kitchen. They found Fairy Godmother right there waving her wand around. Fairy Godmother smiled at Aqua and waved her wand. With simple magic words, Aqua became the height she was before she entered the world.

"My dear, what are you looking for?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Oh, I'm looking the Staff of Light. My Master wishes me to find it and gave it to him. It's very important if I find it right away." Aqua smiled.

Fairy Godmother chuckled, "Ohoho, My dear. Your answered lies in front of your eyes." She said as she leaded Aqua to the backyard.

Aqua raised an eyebrow as she was confused on Fairy Godmother's words. She stared straight into her front and her eyes widened as she saw the Castle. She smiled at Fairy Godmother, "Thank you so much." She said.

Aqua was about to leave but, Fairy Godmother stopped her. "Wait my dear, take Jaq and Gus with you." Said the Fairy Godmother before she disappeared.

Aqua bended down and take Jaq and Gus with her as she ran towards the castle. She put the two mice on her shoulder as she a few Heartless was seen in front of them. Aqua summoned her keyblade as she stood in a fighting stance. She ran towards the Heartless with speed and jumped up to confuse the Heartless. She stabbed her keyblade to the grounds and The Heartless disappeared as Jaq and Gus cheered.

Aqua smiled and dodged the Heartless, that was beside her. She slashed the Heartless and cast a Blizzard spell to the rest of the Heartless. Using Time Splicer, stopping the Heartless form moving as she disappeared and reappeared to the next one and the next. A few times and after a few seconds, Aqua appeared on the other side with the Heartless disappeared in the same time as she turned to face the Heartless.

She smirked and went back running towards the castle with Jaq and Gus. She jumped over the walls and landed safely on the ground. She glanced around and found Cinderella with the Prince. Aqua smiled as she saw them. Cinderella noticed Aqua and she approached her with a smile. She bowed as Aqua bowed back.

"Why hello, Aqua. It's been awhile isn't it?" Cinderella asked as Aqua nodded.

"Yeah, I see you're doing well." Aqua said as she give Jaq and Gus to Cinderella. "By the way, Cinderella? I was looking for a golden staff that looks like this. Have you seen it?" Aqua asked as she handed Cinderella a picture.

Cinderella examine the picture as the prince approached her and smiled, "I think I've might seen it somewhere." Aqua's expressions brighten as she heard the good news. "I think it's at the middle of the maze. In the middle, there's a statue of my father holding it. I believe it's out of place so, you can take it." The Prince said as Aqua nod.

"Thank you so much. You've been a lot of help. I wish you two a happy life, Your Highness." Aqua bowed one last time and ran towards the maze.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Aqua arrived in front of the maze. She enters the maze and with a few twist and turns. She found a few Heartless on the way but, she quickly took care of it with ease. She arrived in the middle of the maze and saw the golden staff. She smiled and took it off of the statue. There was a dark aura behind her. She turned around and didn't find anyone behind her. Aqua shrugged it off and continued to walk to the exit. But, a lot of Heartless blocked her exit.

She summoned her keyblade as she put the staff behind her. She ran towards the Heartless and slashed the first one. She threw her keyblade to the air and used Spell Weaver. She controls the keyblade to slash around the Heartless. After a few minutes, she was done slashing the Heartless. The dark feeling was felt again. This time, when Aqua turned around she found a man with silver hair wearing black clothing.

"If I'm not mistaken you're Xemnas, Leader of Organization XIV." Aqua said as she narrowed her keyblade to Xemnas.

Xemnas chuckled, "You're correct."

"State your purpose here." Aqua demanded.

Xemnas gave another chuckle, "I'm just here to gave a small warning... You've trained your student well... Master Xehanort is pleased with the gift you've prepared for him." He said calmly.

'_Gift? What gift?'_ Aqua's eyes widened as she realized what _gift_ means by Xemnas. "As if, I'm going to give Hikari to you! I'll protect her!" Aqua yelled.

Xemnas laughed darkly, "Really? If you're here than who's protecting her now?" he asked.

"We are! The Lights in our Hearts are connected!" Aqua shouted as she ran towards Xemnas.

She slashed him but he jumped back and summoned his Eternal Blades. He blocked Aqua's attack as he jumped back up and summoned a thousand needles to attack Aqua. Aqua cursed and cast a barrier around her until the Red Needles was gone. Aqua jumped to Xemnas and attack from the air.

She used Prims Rain to shoot Light towards Xemnas but, He dodge the Light as he threw one of his Eternal Blade to Aqua. Aqua blocked it with her keyblade and threw it back to him as she landed on the ground safely.

"Hikari will never come to you! And neither would Sora or Riku!" Aqua yelled.

"Really? Hikari have walk to our path once, she might have just return to me." Xemnas said, "Sora would do anything to protect his sister and Riku... He'll join us." He continued.

Aqua growled, "Oh yeah? Then We will just have to bring them back to the Light! But, I'm warning you... They will not fall into the Darkness when there's Light in their Hearts protecting them from you!" She narrowed her keyblade to Xemnas.

"Very well... enjoy the show..." He sai as he walked backwards.

Aqua sighed heavily as she lowered her keyblade. She gribbed on her chest as she look down, _'Sora... Riku... Hikari... Don't worry, help is on the way.'_ Aqua pointed her keyblade up and shot a light into the air as she turned he keyblade into a glider and she tapped her piece of armor.

She quickly dashed to the Mysterious Tower to bring good news and bad news.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

"Master Yen Sid!" Aqua yelled as she burst inside Master Yen Sid's office.

"Ah, Master Aqua... I presume you have the staff?" He asked as Aqua nodded and laid the staff at Master Yen Sid's desk. "I have bad news from Master Ventus." He continued.

"Aqua!" Ventus yelled worriedly.

"Ven, is there something the matter? What happen?" Aqua asked.

"There's this guy called Young Xehanort. He wanted to ruin Sora, Riku, and Hikari's Mark of Mastery Exam! And he said that he alredy did!" Ventus complained.

"What! That's the same thing I want to report. Xemnas has returned and want to take Hikari, Sora, and Riku away from us!" Aqua shouted.

Master Yen Sid closed his eyes and sighed heavily, "I've called The King, Magician Donald, and Knight Goofy to come to my Tower. We just have to wait for Master Terra's return then we can take action to safe Sora, Riku, and Hikari from Master Xehanort." He said as he continued to stared out of his window.

Aqua sighed a ong with Ventus, he gripped on her shirt and look up with a serious look, _'I hope you guys are alright. We're coming soon to help you. So hang on and keep the Light in your Heart.'_

* * *

A/N: Chap done..

Me: Wow, My laptop is still broken...

Roxas: Fix it.

Me: I'll have to wait... right now, I'm using my bro's computer

Lea: When am I going to appear.

Me: Patience. Later.

Namine, Kairi, Shion: Girls rule! R&R please!


	27. Chapter 27: Mace of Light

A/N: A Mace is like for on top of the staff. Well, it was supposed to be Mace Head but I change it to Mace because it suits more to be the tittle ^^. In my story it's like a diamond with a silver crown on top.

XesmeKH: Aw man... Just tell me your name in every time your review so I can know it's you ^^. Well, a bit bored. ^^. Thanks!

Taeniaea: Thanks! and me too...

Hikari (C) me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts

* * *

Chapter 27: Mace of Light

Terra has been thru the Lanes in Between and traveling thru different worlds for over a week since he last saw Sora, Riku, and Hikari took their Mark of Mastery Exam. He flew into top speed as he saw the next world he was going to search. Terra landed safely on the ground. He glanced around as he saw he was surrounded by many trees.

He looked around and found a little wooden cabin. He approached the cabin as he saw three fairies. Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather. Terra smiled as he approached the three fairies. The three fairies noticed someone was approaching them. They stop hanging the white sheet and look over to Terra. The three fairies smiled and fly towards him.

"Why, hello Terra dear. What can we do for you?" Fauna asked.

"Fauna, I'm here on a mission from Master Yen Sid. He asked me to get the Head Mace of Light. Have you seen it?" Terra asked.

Merryweather, Fauna, and Flora began to think and they snapped their fingers as they waved their wands and created a vision in front of Terra. Tera leaned closer and saw the Head Mace of Light. His expressions brighten as he saw the item he was looking for Master Yen Sid.

"Terra, dear... The Head Mace of Light that you're looking for is located inside of Maleficent's castle. It's at the foyer." Fauna warned.

"Don't worry, I'll get it." Terra smiled and Merryweather stops him.

"Not without a defense!" She shouted and gave Terra a shield.

Terra nodded and ran towards Maleficent's castle. He used his shield and blocked a Heartless as he pushed it away and slashed it with his keyblade. Terra jumped up and used the shield as a boomerang. He threw it and it spins around slashing the Heartless once by one, only by a single throw. He caught back the shield and landed on the ground safely. He ran back towards Maleficent's castle with speed.

He arrived in front of the castle and entered the gates. To his surprise, Maleficent's minions wasn't there guarding the castle. Terra smirked and walk calmly towards the foyer. He glanced around and his eyes widened at the same time he smiled as he saw the Head Mace of Light right on top of a throne's head.

Terra quickly went up the stairs and jumped to the throne. He grabbed the Head Mace and jumped back down to the floor. He stopped on his tracks as he heard a dark laugh around him. Terra shoved the Head Mace into his pocket and summoned his keyblade. He stood in a fighting stance as he glanced around the foyer.

"Who's there!" Terra demanded.

A man wearing black appeared with long silver hair and he was crossing his amrs, "Greeting, Terra..." He said.

"You! You're Ansem The Seeker of Darkness! I'll never forgive you to what you did to my student!" Terra narrowed his keyblade as he remebered the past when Ansem almost entered Hikari's heart and almost killed Ventus.

"Of course you'll never forgive me. But, your Darkness grew stronger in hatred." Ansem said as he flew down to the floor and chuckled darkly as Terra glared at him.

"As if... Someone taught me to never be afraid of the Darkness. Someone is keeping me safe in the Light! No, all of my friends are keeping me safe in the Light!" Terra yelled at Ansem.

Ansem laughed darkly, "Master Xehanort is pleased with the new vessel you gave him and the new members." He said.

'_Vessel? New Members?'_ Terra's eyes widened as he understand what vessel and new members meant. "You're not using Riku to become his vessel! I'll not let History repeat itself again! Nor will I let you use Sora and Hikari as your new members!" Terra screamed as he ran towards Ansem.

Ansem summoned his keyblade and blocked Terras's keyblade as both of their keyblade clashes. They both broke their form and Terra slashed Ansem but, he jumped backwards and float in the air. Terra summoned Blade Charge and his keyblade was covered in purple aura, forming a large sword on his keyblade.

He charged at Ansem as Ansem smirked. He slashed Ansem with his purple blade as he dodge the Darkside. Terra slashed the Darkside with one hit ad it disappeared as Ansem smirked. He charged back at Ansem as Ansem just stayed in his stance and smirking evilly to Terra.

Terra slashed him right in the face but, Ansem blocked it with his keyblade. Terra released his blade and slashed Ansem again a few times. Ansem laughed darkly as he was seeing Terra trying his best to hurt him. Terra disappeared from Ansem's point of view. He reappeared above hima nd slashed him down.

"Heh, your plans back fired you?" Terra mocked and laughed a bit.

"Actually, it's the other way around, Terra." Ansem smirked. "Now, your student have fall into the Darkness... And soon, Riku and Sora will too!" Ansem laughed darkly.

Terra's eyes widened, _'No! Terra! __Snap out of it! __He's trying to trick you! Get a grip! Hikari is still in the Light! I can feel it!'_ He screamed inside his mind as he shut his eyes closed. Then he took a deep breath and said, "You're wrong! Hikari is still in the Light! I can feel it! Being inside of her with Ven and Aqua for over a year makes me get the feeling my Heart is somehow a part of her!"

Ansem laughed darkly and disappeared into the darkness, leaving Terra alone. Terra gripped on his palm and sighed deeply. He ran to the clearing and summoned his keyblade and tapped his shoulder. He lifted his keyblade up, creating a portal up above in the air. He threw his keyblade and it turned into his Motor. He jumped on and quickly went back to the Mysterious Tower to bring bad news.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Master Yen Sid!" Terra burst into Master Yen Sid's office.

"Ah, Master Terra... I presume your mission went well?" Master Yen Sid asked as Terra nodded. He grabbed the Head Mace of Light and put in on Master Yen Sid's desk as he saw the staff and crown. "Master Terra... I have bad news from Master Aqua and Master Ventus." Master Yen Sid continued.

"Terra!" Both Aqua and Ventus yelled.

"Aqua! Ven!" Terra also yelled back. He looked away and sighed as he rubbed the back of his head, "I have bad news... Ansem has returned and he said that Hikari has already fallen into the Darkness." He said as Ventus, Aqua, and Master Yen Sid's eyes widened. "But, I'm not sure... I still can feel she's still in the Light..." Terra mumbled.

"No way! He's lying! I'm a part of Hikari and so as Vanitas! We can still feel she's in The Light!" Ventus shouted.

"We still have to wait for the King, Magician Donald, and Knight Goofy to arrive. I've contacted them but, they should be here by now..." Master Yen Sid said.

"You don't think something happen to them, don't you?" Ventus asked.

" Well, we just have to wait for their arrival and then we can take action." Master Yen Sid sighed and went back to sat at his chair as he tries to contact King Mickey.

Terra sighed along with Aqua and Ventus, _'Hang on Sora, Riku, Hikari... I'll never let them get you guys... I promise...'_

* * *

A/N: Chap done

Me: Oh yeah, the next will be back to Sora, Riku, and Hikari. Then after a few more worlds and chapters. We'll reach to where Lea would appear.

Lea: Boo ya!

Roxas: Sweat dropped*

Shion: I got it *throws a bucket of water to Lea.*

Everyone: *sweat dropped even more*

Namine and Kairi: R&R please!


	28. Chapter 28: Promotion in The Past

A/N: A new chap! Finally ^^. Thanks for the reviews!

Xion-Puppet: Aw... Thank you so much! Thank you! ^^ :D. And The High school part is being rewrite and continued at Kingdom Hearts High School Remix.

Lobos506: Wow... Cool ^^ and LOL. Thanks!

Taeniaea: Thanks!

Hikari (C) me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 28: Promotion in The Past

"Ouch!"

"Hey!"

"Sora!"

Again the three keyblade wielder landed on each other. They all quickly stood up and saw they were in another world. They saw a lot of dos training to be soldiers but they were saying musketeers. Hikari glanced around and saw a sewer hole at a building. She stared closely and blocked the sun out of her eyes as Sora and Riku was still yelling at each other.

"Hey guys! Look! It's King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy from the past!" Hikari chirped happily as Sora and Riku stopped arguing and look at the direction Hikari was pointing.

"Wow! You're right! It; is King Mickey!" Sora grinned.

"Get down Sora! We don't want to get caught!" Riku pulled Sora back down and smacked his head.

Hikari sighed and was between the two, "Okay, break it up! Someone's really going to spot us if you guys are still fighting!" She yelled quietly.

Then a large shadow blocked them, "What are you scallywags doing? !" A fat cat grabbed them by the back of their collars and lifted them up easily. "Get back to work 'ya lazy bones!" The three saw Pete with only one leg and the other was wooden, like a pirate. Pete dragged them to the sewer where King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy was in.

He threw Sora, Riku, and Hikari into the sewer as he closed the door tightly. King Mickey, Donald, and Goofy helped the three keyblade wielders up. Hikari was helped by Donald as she rubbed her head and Riku was help by Goofy. King Mickey and Sora was already up.

"Greetings Fellas! I'm Mickey Mouse! This is Donald Duck! And this is Goofy!" Mickey introduced but there was a bark, "Oh yeah," He laughed. "This is Pluto! My pal!" He introduced again.

"I'm Riku, this is Sora and Hikari. Nice too meet you Mickey, Donald, and Goofy." Riku smiled. Pluto barked and Riku laughed. he bended down and scratched Pluto's head. "And of course, nice too meet you too, Pluto." He said as Pluto barked and licked Riku's face.

Goofy handed the three mops and buckets. They smiled to each other and started to mop the floor. Sora glanced at Mickey who was polishing Pete's shoes. Sora stopped for a moment and leaned his hand on the mop as he grinned at Mickey.

"So... What are you doing here Mickey?" Sora asked.

Mickey look up and smiled as he stood up straight with his musketeer hat, "Someday, I'm going to be a musketeer! Right fellas?" He asked at his two friends.

"Uh-huh!" Donald and Goofy agreed as Pluto barked.

Hikari smiled, "Yeah! Us too!" She chirped.

"Wha-?" Riku and Sora was cut off by Hikari. She nudges the two boys on the ribs and gave a wink. "Oh yeah, Right! We're too going to be musketeers too!" Hikari smiled at the two boys.

Mickey, Donald, and Goof smiled at eahc other. They put their hands in fornt and Sora, Riku, and Hikari smiled and did the same as so as Pluto. "Alrighty then! All for one and one for all!" They all shouted.

'_So that's why Goofy was always saying that...'_ Sora, Riku, and Hikari laughed inside their minds.

Sora, Hikari, and Riku went back moping the floor with Goofy as Donald was fixing the pipe and Mickey was polishing the shoes. Hikari sighed as she began to remember the past. She was having so much fun with Ventus. They one minute they were moping the floor and the nest minute, they both were playing swords with it. Aqua and Terra came in and joined in. Hikari hummed happily as Riku and Sora smiled.

Then they heard a long bang coming from Mickey and Goofy. Riku and Sora's eyes widened as they both saw Mickey and Goofy coming in top speed. They crashed into each other and headed straight for Donald who was tangled by the pipes. Hikari looked away as they all crashed into the wall. Hikari made an ouch expression and quickly ran towards them but, she ended up slipping on water, again...

They all groaned and was tangled by the pipes. There was a loud crashed as Hikari was still trying to untangle Sora, Riku, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy with the help of Pluto. They all turned with their shoulders up tensed and saw Pete was taking a shower. Hikari immediately looked away as Sora and Riku gasp.

-x-x-x-x-x-

Pete throw Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, Hikari, and Pluto in a dungeon filled with musketeers clothes. "You and your friends will never be musketeers! You wanna know why? You're as dump as a peanut! You're a coward as a chicken! And as for you, you are itsy bitsy tiny small!" Pete yelled.

"Hey! Don't yell at Mickey!" Sora shouted and raised his fist up and Riku and Hikari was holding him back.

Pete turned to them and released his gripped on Mickey, "And you little brats will never too be musketeers! You're small, young, and cowards!" Pete yelled again as he pointed to Riku, Hikari, and then lastly Sora.

"We're no cowards!" Hikari yelled back at him but, Pete already shut the door loudly, "And we're not small either!" the mountain of clothes came tumbling down when Pete slammed the door.

They all sighed and they did their jobs lazily. But, Mickey's face brighten up quickly, "Don't worry fellas! Don't listen to Pete! As long as we stick together! We'll be Musketeers!" He cheered everyone up.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

In the palace, Princess Minnie was furious because she was almost killed by a giant safe box in her own garden. She crossed her hands as Pete bowed. "I want Bodyguards!" Princess Minnie shouted as Daisy stood next to her.

"Well, Princess... I think I can grant your wish but, Let's see... Oh! How's about this date?" Pete asked as he pointed the date after the Oprah.

Princess Minnie shocked her head, "No! I want Bodyguards! Now, Pete!" She commanded.

Princess Minnie walks away with Daisy as Pete stared at her and began to strangle Princess Minnie by closing his one eyes and started to pinch the air. Princess Minnie turned and Pete began to whistle. She turned away from his again and Pete started to look around for Bodyguards.

"Goofy! Goofy! You're going to fast!" Mickey shouted as they were cleaning the windows.

"Hey! Goofy! Stop it! You're going to make us- FALL!" Hikari yelled as the balcony was unbalanced and they all fall on top of each other.

Pete smirked and said, "I think I just found Bodyguards." He laughed darkly.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-

Sora, Hikari, and Riku were back at the laundry dungeon as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy were too. They were ironing the clothes when all of the sudden. The door burst opened reviling Pete with hats. "Congratulations! You all have been promoted to be Musketeers!" He yelled.

He shoved a hat to Hikari and threw Sora and Riku's. Donald and Goofy caught their hats and put them on as they feel proud to be Musketeers. Sora, Riku, and Hikari was the only one frowning because they knew when Pete has that evil smile. They know that he was planning something bad.

* * *

A/N: End of chap.

Me: Finally! My bro's computer is fixed! But I still need my laptop!

Lea: You can survive.

Roxas: She can't she has her siblings playing it remember?

Lea: Oh yeah...

Shion, Namine, Kairi: R&R Please!


	29. Chapter 29: Beagle Boys

A/N: Hi all! Thanks for all of the alerts and favs! By the way do you ever came across of having a Transformers and Kingdom Hearts cross over fic? Well, I'm going to make it later. Enjoy this chap. and remember to pay close attention to every chapter. We're a step closer to the Quiz!

Hikari (C) me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 29: Beagle Boys

"Wait here." Pete said as Sora, Riku, Hikari, Mickey, Donald, and Goody nodded and gave a salute even though Sora, Riku, and Hikari didn't want to give Pete a salute. They stared at the big door in front of them and sighed heavily.

Riku leaned to Hikari as so as Sora, "Do you think this is a good idea?" He whispered as Hikari nodded.

"Yeah, learning about the past with these guys are fun! Besides, what could go wrong?" Hikari asked to Riku as she gave him a smile.

There was a loud crashed of metals against the floor. The three turned their heads to Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. They all sweat dropped as they saw they were fighting an empty rusty armor with a sword on its hand. Sora laughed nervously as Riku slapped his forehead. Hikari sighed as she gave a sheepish smile to Riku. Riku shook his head and messes Hikari's hair.

The three helped Mickey, Donald, and Goofy rebuilt the armor as trumpets were heard, "Presenting... Your Bodyguards!" Pete yelled as the door was flung opened.

They all stopped repairing the armor and gave a salute to the Princess. The Princess gasp as she saw Mickey. Sora, Riku, and Hikari were laughing inside as they knew how Mickey and Minnie met each other. They all walked inside and bowed. Princess Minnie was in her day dream as Daisy was calling her name.

"Alright, who wants snacks!" Daisy chirped as she brought a cheese and some grapes with a small knife.

"A Knife! Bad Guy!" Donald quacked as Mickey and Goofy charged at Daisy while Sora, Riku, and Hikari sweat dropped.

Princess Minnie snaps out of her daydream and her eyes widened at Sora, Donald, and Goofy. "Unhand her at once! She's my Lady in Waiting!" she ordered.

Sora, Donald, and Goofy stopped and gave an apologize to Daisy. Donald laughed nervously to Daisy as she throw her face somewhere else. Pete slapped his face and sighed heavily. Hikari smiled at Mickey and Minnie because they both have the same loving eyes. Riku and Sora chuckled and at the same time sweat dropped because Pluto just came in and licked Mickey.

-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-x-

The three musketeers along with the three keyblade wielder was guarding the princess. They took a bumpy road and went pass the woods. Goofy and Riku was sitting at front, commanding the horse as Riku grabbed on the ropes. Goofy was reading a book while Riku scanned the front area. Donald and Mickey was at the rear protecting the back glass as for Sora and Hikari, they were at the sides sitting while their feet was hanging.

"Hey, Sora?" Hikari asked.

"Hmm?" Sora responded.

Hikari smiled, "Never mind... it's not so important anymore." She replied as Sora raised an eyebrow.

"Okay...?"

Then the carriage jumped a bit. Sora and Hikari jump up to their feet and saw a T-Rex Nightmare was chasing them. They summoned their keyblade while Riku was still up in front. Donald and Mickey jumped on the roof as they were about to get bitten by the T-Rex. They both took out their swords and narrowed it to the T-Rex. Sora and Hikari stood in a fighting stance as they glared at the T-Rex Nightmare.

It chased the carriage as it was about to took a bite but, Hikari smacked it's head on time before it ate the carriage. Sora used Final Form as he began to slash the T-Rex a couple of times. Hikari blast a Blizzard spell as Donald and Mickey helped Sora. The T-Rex bite Hikari's hood as she was in front. Sora's eyes widened as so as Riku when he turned his head to see the condition.

"Oi! Lemme go you stupid over grown Nightmare!" Hikari struggled.

She accidental stabbed her keyblade at the T-Rex's nose. They all sweat dropped as the T-Rex sneezed her back towards the carriage. "Aw disgusting! T-Rex snot!" Hikari whined.

She quickly brushed the snot off of her clothes and stood in a fighting stance as the T-Rex went back for seconds. "Hey! You gonna pay for almost eating my sister you over grown Nightmare!" Sora jumped at the Nightmare and landed safely on the head.

The T-Rex started to bang it's head to the trees as Sora was still hanging on tight. Then a loud thumb was heard from behind Hikari, Donald, and Mickey while Riku and Goofy heard it from their back. They all turned and saw three hooded bandits. The three hooded bandits pulled out their weapons and narrowed it to Donald.

Donald quacked and put himself in a suitcase and threw himself off of the carriage. The bandit shrugged and turned to Mickey, who was fighting one of the bandits. "Goofy take this." Riku handed Goofy the ropes and he jumped tot he carriage roof.

He summoned his keyblade and stood right next to Hikari. "Well, well, well... It's just little kids!" The bandit yelled as Riku and Hikari look at each other and nodded.

"Lemme go! When I get my hands on you, I'll tear you to bits!" Mickey shouted as he was being held away by the bandit.

"Yeah right pipsqueak, where you'll be going is where you ducky friend will be!" The bandit yelled.

He put Mickey in a suitcase and kicked him off of the carriage. "Alright then, there's just three left." He said as he turned with a smirk.

Goofy was somehow confused by the little one, "Say... do you see any bad guys?" Goofy asked the little bandit.

The little bandit raised an eyebrow and pulled out a jack in the box, "Oh... you mean this one?" He asked as he turned the handle and comes out the fist in the box. Goofy got hit and he flew out of the carriage.

"Two more to go and we're off to the tower of doom!" One of the bandit said.

Hikari growled and shouted, "Listen up you bandits! You ain't never going to win!"

"Heh, she might seem young but you messed with her... you'll be dead in seconds." Riku smirked.

Hikari and Riku charged at the Beagle Boys while they charged back. Riku blocked the first and second Beagle Boys while Hikari handled the smallest of the Beagle Boys. Riku broke their defense and jumped up as he tries to slash the first and second Beagle Boys. He blocked the first one and slashed the second one. While Hikari was easily holding the third Beagle Boys by using the tip of her keyblade and placed it on the third Beagle Boy's head.

"Hey, small-fry... You, Large, and Medium better get out of this carriage before we make forces." Hikari warned as she bended down.

"As if!" Small said as he tried to slash Hikari. She sighed and rolled her eyes. Riku was having all of the fun. Instead, she got the small-fry.

Riku blocked the Medium Beagle Boy and avoided Large's sword. He dodged rolled away as the swords leave a gap in between. He jumped thru the gap and laded safely at the other side. Riku turned his head as he heard Sora's voice. Large and Medium nodded at each other. The both grabbed Riku by his arms and threw him towards Hikari as they both fell out of the carriage. They landed on a pile of mud with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

"Princess!" Mickey yelled as the carriage was no longer seen from their view.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Yeah! Wohoo! I'm a Cowboy!" Sora yelled in excitement as he was getting shaken up by the T-rex.

Then he saw a tint of black form the corner of his eyes. _'Is that? Nah..'_ Sora shrugged it off as he stood up and stabbed the T-Rex's head. He jumped away from the T-Rex and landed on the ground safely as the T-Rex began to disappear. Sora grinned as he grabbed his keyblade and he began to walk away from the spot and began to searched for Hikari, Riku, and the trio musketeers. Then, he felt an aura around him. He shivers as he scanned the area.

"_Sora..."_ It whispered as Sora tensed and stood in a fighting stance.

"Come out! I know you're out there!" Sora yelled as he searched for the voice.

"_Sora... you'll find out soon..., Who I really am. I'm a person in your sister's past, a memory that might be forgotten by her. You have to be quick Sora, you don't want to lose her or Riku to the Darkness, right?"_

"Of course! I'll protect them no matter what! They're very special to me! I'll never let them got to the Darkness!" Sora gripped on his keyblade and smirked.

"_Good... now go!"_

A gush of wind pushed Sora out from the forest and back to he road. He flew across and landed on a pile of mud . He groaned as he rubbed the back of his head. Sora heard some mumbling as he turned his head to the sides and didn't find anybody.

"Um... Sora?" Sora turned and found Hikari. "You're sitting on Riku." She laughed nervously.

"Whoa! Sorry, Riku! Didn't see 'ya there!" Sora apologized as he helped Riku up to his feet and he grinned sheepishly.

"Yeah," Riku spitted some mud out. "Not a problem, Sora. You sure did make an entrance!" He dusted the mud off of his clothes and sighed heavily.

"C'mon fellas! Don't give up! We still have time to catch up and save the Princess!" Mickey encourage.

They all nodded and smiled at each other as they all gave each other a boost up. They all ran towards the Tower of Doom as a few Nightmares appeared. Sora, Riku, and Hikari quickly took care of it and ran back again towards the Tower of Doom, where Small, Medium, and Large or The Beagle Boys has taken the Princess and Lady in Waiting to be held as hostages.

"_Hurry... we don't have much time. You have to hurry..."_

* * *

A/N: Chap finished

Me: Another mysterious voice...

Roxas: Hmm...

Lea: *went into the corner because he still haven't shown up yet...*

Roxas: Crybaby.

Shion: Don't be so mean to Lea...

Kairi and Namine *sweat dropped* R&R Please!


	30. Chapter 30: Kidnapped!

A/N: Finally a new chap!

Xion-puppet: Thanks! ^_^

XesmeKH: Don't feel sad! You're friends is right beside you to cheer you up ^^. Thanks ^^

Hikari © me

I don't own Kingdom Hearts!

* * *

Chapter 30: Kidnapped!

"The door won't open!" Mickey and Donald shouted.

Goofy straighten up and backed away as Sora, Riku, and Hikari watched. Then Goofy run towards the door, hoping to barged in opened. "Ups... it said push not pull... Whoa!" Mickey shouted.

Goofy ran fastly up to the top and he fell off of the tower and ended up getting his bootie kicked by a cow. They all sweat dropped as they saw Goofy. They nodded to each other and started to run up tot he top where the Beagle boys are holding Princess Minnie and Daisy as hostages.

"Oi... you think that they're gonna catch up?" Medium asked.

"We're like forty floors up! It'll take hours for them to catch up to us." Large replied.

There were footsteps coming with speed. Small, Medium, and Large saw Mickey, Donald, Goofy, Sora, Riku, and Hikari reach up to them in such fast timing. They all panted heavily as they just catch up to the Beagle boys. Sora, Riku, and Hikari took out their keyblades as Mickey, Donald, and Goofy tok out their swords.

"Put 'em in the cage." Medium ordered as Large throw Minnie and Daisy into a cage.

"Un-guard!" Mickey shouted to Medium as he fought him with Sora.

"Uh- Take this!" Goofy punched Large as Large dodge his punch but, Riku tapped Large's shoulder and punch him right in the face.

"You feeling lucky huh? Ducky!" Small shouted as Donald and Hiakri stood in a fighting stance.

"Quack! Of course!" Donald chirped.

Then small pulled out all of the weapons from behind that made Donald pale white and ran away as he jumped into a sealed cage. Hikari sweat dropped and sighed as she was going to fight with puny again. She hold Small's head and held it back as he was calmly bored to death fighting puny. She step to the side and turned him around and released her hand and Small ran forwards towards Medium and Large dragging them to the top.

Sora, Riku, Goofy, and Mickey sweat dropped. They nodded to each other and run to the top while Hikari help the Princesses escape. When Sora, Riku, Mickey, and Goofy reach the top they saw the Beagle boys was holding many weapons in the hands. The cornered the four musketeers to the edge.

"Got any plan fellas?" Mickey asked.

Goofy put on his thinking cap as snapped his fingers. He grab Mickey and jumped off of the tower as Sora and Riku's eyes widened. They both saw Mickey and Goofy landed on the tree and the bumbp on the same brown cow and then they spin fastly on the wind-wheel and went back up to the tower.

"Get down!" Riku and Sora quickly ducked and let Mickey and Goofy bumped into the Beagle Boys, knocking the tot the river.

"We did it!" The four shouted.

They went back down to the cage and help Hikari free Minnie and Daisy. "Huh? Horay! We did it!" Donald chirp happily but, he fell out of the cage rolling down the stairs.

He bumbep into them all and they were all rolling down the stairs. As they reach the bottom. Sora was ontop of Hikari and Riku was on top of Sora. The three groaned as they landed on each other. Hikari saw Mickey was helping Minnie from the ropes and smile sheepishly as the ropes was on him.

"Oi! Get off!" Hikari finally yelled.

"Sorry!" The two boys apologize.

They went back to the palace but, Mickey and Minnie went on their date while Sora, Riku, and Hikari guarded the palace. After a few hours, Mickey finally returned. He was having his dreams as he arrived at his post. He was asign to be with Hikari guarding the man halls. Hikari raised an eyebrow as she saw Mickey was having loving eyes. She laughed and slapped Mickey's back. Mickey finally snapped into reality and laughed nervously.

With Riku and Goofy, they were assign to guard the Princess's room. Riku leaned against the wall as Goofy walk back and forth. Then they heard someone with a high pitch squeaky voice. Riku summoned his keyblade and Goofy narrowed his eyes.

"Hey, Musketeer Goofy and Musketeer Riku!" They saw Mickey's shadow.

"Oh! Hai 'ya Mickey! Say, what happen to your voice and why are you not in your post?" Goofy asked.

"Oh um, I just ate some Peanut Butter!" Mickey shout.

"Peanut Butter? Save some for me!" Goofy said as he ran after Mickey.

"Goofy wait! It's a trap!" Riku yelled.

"Right indeed boy'o." Riku heard Pete from behind and before he could hit him, Pete knocked him out first. "Throw him into the dungeon." Pete ordered the Beagle Boys.

With Sora and Donald, the two were assign to guard the main library. Donald walk backwards and bump into a tree. He was scrared and carfed the tree into himself. Sora was laughing his butt off as Donald laughed nervously. They were wondering around and found some shadows. They narrowed their weapons to the shadow and saw three idiots wearing masked.

"Uh- uga-bo-ga-bo-ga-bo-ga!" The three continue but the Small one kept on continuing until Large and Medium smacked his head.

"I know it's you guys." Sora said as he summoned his keyblade.

"See? I know it wouldn't work!" Large yelled at Medium and Small.

"So what now?" Small asked.

The three Beagle Boys looked at each other and pulled out every single weapon they have. Donald freaked out and left Sora. He sweat dropped and faced the Beagle Boys. He was about to charge at the Beagle Boys but, someone hit him from behind. It was Captain Pete.

"Take him to the dungeon of Doom with the other." Pete said as the Beagle Boys nodded. They dragged Sora into a dungeon.

-x-x-x-x-x-

"Hey... Why can't I find Sora, Riku, Donald, or Goofy at their posts?" Hikari asked Mickey as she just returned.

"What? Really?" Mickey asked as he and Hikari ran towards Sora and Donald post. "Whoa!" Mickey shouted as he saw Donald the bush.

There was chattering of teeth inside an old armor. Mickey and Hikari narrowed their weapons to the armor as Mickey asked, "Who's there!"

Then a beek poped out, "Donald!" Hikari chirped and sighed in relief.

Donald hopped out of the armor and approached Mickey and Hikari, "Donald? Why aren't you in your post and where's Sora?" Hikari asked.

"And where's Goofy and Riku? They're not at their posts too..." Mickey trailed off.

"Oh no!" Donald panicked, "We have 'ta get outta here! It's dangerous! They'll kill us!" Donald dragged Mickey and Hikari into the front doors.

"Donald!" Mickey yelled and take his hand back. "Pete make us Musketeers! We can't let him down!" Mickey yelled.

"That's the point! It's a trap! Pete is the bad guy!" Donald tried to drag the two again but failed.

"W-Well then! If Pete is the bad guy! We'll just have to arrest him! Right Hikari, Donald?" Mickey asked.

"Right!" Hikari chirped.

"I'm Sorry... I just can't..." Donald mumbled and ran off with suitcases.

Hikari and Mickey looked disappointed when they saw Donald running away. They both sigh and was about to walk inside again but, a big shadow blocked their light. They turned around and saw Pete standing there with an evil smirk.

"Hello, pipsqueak." Pete said.

"P-Pete! By the power vested in me, you're under arrest!" Mickey shouted.

Pete started to laughed and grinned evilly. "Under you? Hah! Under my fist!" Pete shouted and punch Mickey.

Hikari caught him on time and saw he was unconscious. "You're next little girl." Pete said as he punch Hikari too. He dragged the two unconscious Musketeers into the cage and threw them in while he covered their cage and went into some road that they could hear waves clashing into rocks.

* * *

A/N: Short... I know... anyway, hope you guys enjoy this!

R&R Please!


	31. Chapter 31: All for One

**A/N: Finally! An update! Sorry for not updating.. anyway, thank you for the reviews and everything!**

**Xion-puppet: Thank you so much ^^**

**Mist Garden: Sweet! Let's see what happen next ^^**

**Buterfly191: Yeah Pete! How could you! *smack his head*. XD**

**XIIIXV: Here's an update ^^**

**Hikari © me**

**Kingdom hearts © Square Enix**

* * *

Chapter 31: All for One

"What the-? Where the heck is this place?! Why am I here?! This place stinks!"

Sora complained as he just woke up. It hasn't even been ten seconds he has woken up and now, he was already having his first outburst inside a prison cell. He was groaning because he stepped on something black and squishy. He made a disgusted face as he began to wipe it off with the bed sheet, that's in the cell. After he got rid of the black stuff on his shoe, Sora came up to hold the bars. He gripped on the two bars and tried to bend it so he can slip off easily. Sora exhaled heavily as it was no use to bend the bars.

He summoned his keyblade and began to make noised with it by clanging the keyblade against the bars. "HEY! Is anybody here? Hello~! I'm stuck in this cell and I want to get out!" Sora yelled.

"SORA! Calm down!" a familiar voice shouted to Sora.

"Riku!" Sora chirped happily as he saw his best friend across the cell he was in.

"Sora! Do you even know that it's pointless to make noises like that? No one is here and that's defiantly isn't going to bend the bars!" Riku scolded as he crossed his arms across his chest.

Sora pouted and huffed, "Ah! Hikari! Where is she? Is she here?" Sora asked as Rku shook his head.

"No, I haven't seen her since I got here." He whispered.

"Oh my- we have to get out of here!" Sora yelled as he tied to bend the bars with his bare hands.

Riku groaned but tried also, but failed. They both slid down to the floor while leaning against the bars. The two sighed heavily as all their tries to break the bars didn't work. It was pointless to do anything. There's not much they can do now, they just hoped that Mickey, Donald and Goofy would come to their rescue and hopefully with Hikari, without any harm coming towards her. Then, Sora's head perked up.

"Hey! I got an idea!" Sora exclaimed as he summoned his keyblade.

Riku shakes his head, "Whatever it is, it's not going to-," He was cut off by Sora, who appeared in front of him. "It worked?" he stared wide eyes at Sora.

"Yeah! The keyblade can OPEN anything 'ya know!" Sora grinned.

"Oh yeah…, forgot about that one." Riku smirked.

"Now c'mon! Let's find the others!" Sora chirped as he and Riku began to run.

* * *

"Sora! Riku!"

Someone shouted for the two names. Sora and Riku stopped on their tracks and spun around to see Donald and Goofy running towards the two boys. The two grinned and hoped Mickey and Hikari was with them, but as they searched for Mickey and Hikari. They didn't find the two, they both frowned. Donald and Goofy panted as they put to a halt in front of Sora and Riku. They were in the middle of an abandoned city, nothing but themselves were there alone.

"Donald! Goofy! Where are Mickey and Hikari?" Sora asked curiously.

"That's why we're here! Pete has taken them somewhere in the dungeon!" Goofy shouted.

Sora and Riku's eyes widened, "What?!" They both exclaimed.

"Yeah! Now, C'mon! We have to save them!" Donald shouted as he grabbed Sora's and Riku's hand.

* * *

"Hey… Hikari? You okay?" Mickey asked.

"Uh… My head…" Hikari groaned as she got up to a sitting position and rubbed her head. "PETE! That's no good oversized cat! Where is he?!" She jolted up but was quickly pulled back down forcefully.

"AW! What the-? I'm chained to the wall?" Hikari asked as she grabbed the chain.

"Yeah… seems like we both are." Mickey said sadly as he showed the chain on his waist.

They both sighed and leaned against each other's backs. After a few minutes of silence, they finally heard water coming into their prison. Hikari quickly stood up but was quickly pulled down again. Mickey glanced around and found a sign, 'you must be this tall to survive'. His eyes widened, he began to panic as he tried to break free from the chains. Hikari quickly helped Mickey broke free but failed also. She summoned her keyblade and tried to break the chains but the water got in the way as it was now reaching her neck.

Hikari took one last deep breath before diving into the water to help Mickey. She used Blizzard to break the chains free and it worked, but she was drowning. She helped Mickey but he was already unconscious. Her chest was tightening because the lack of air. She stopped struggling and let darkness too over.

* * *

"Hikari! Mickey! Wake up!"

Both Hikari and Mickey quickly woke up by the voices of their friends. Hikari was quickly hugged by Sora and Riku when she sat up. Mickey, Donald, and Goody laughed as they saw the three was united once more. Hikari smiled and hugged Sora and Riku back with one of her tight hugs. Sora grinned as he helped his sister up. "Now, let's rescue the princess from Captain Useless!" Hikari pumped her fist up as Sora laughed while RIku chuckled.

"Yeah! Let's!" Donald exclaimed.

They all took out their keyblades and swords while putting it in front of them,

"All for one, and one for all!"

* * *

The musketeers and the keyblade wielder, including Pluto, began to run towards Mickey's horse. Mickey, Donald, Goofy, and Pluto hopped onto one horse while Sora, Riku, and Hikari hop on the other horse. They speeded up towards Paris, where the Opera is being held and also the kidnapping of the Princess. Riku speeded up a bit to catch up with Mickey and the others because they were a bit behind taking care of Nightmares.

All of the sudden, Hikari jumped. Riku quickly pulled into a sudden half. He glared at the younger brunette as Sora looked at his sister worriedly. Golden Bark appeared beside the young brunette as she summoned her keyblade. The silver headed keyblade wielder's eyes widened as he saw the swarm of Nightmares coming towards them.

"Hikari! Hurry up! C'mon over here before the Nightmares get to us!" Riku screamed.

The brunette shook her head lightly and grinned. "Don't worry about me Riku! Just go on ahead and stop that cat! Golden Bark and I will handle this!" She shouted.

"Fine…" Riku sighed. "Here, take Bat Bat with you. He'll be a lot of help to you." He continued as his Dream Eater appeared beside Hikari's shoulder.

"Be safe Hikari! Please catch up with us soon! Or else I'll confiscate your keyblades!" Sora threatened.

Hikari grinned and turn back to faced the Nightmares. She heard the clamping of the horse's shoes began to fade as the swarm of Nightmares began to get nearer to her, Bat Bat, and Golden Bark. She took one last breath before standing in a fighting stance. She glanced over to the two Spirits and smiled a bit.

The brunette slashed the first Nightmare while the Spirits helped a lot. Hikari jumped back a few steps as a giant Nightmare almost hit her. She used Flow Motion to attack back at the Nightmare. She disappeared in front of sight and reappeared behind Nightmare. With one swing of the keyblade, the Nightmare disappeared. She jumped up again as a Nightmare jumped to her.

Golden Bark turned huge. The Spirit began to squish the Nightmares while Bat Bat used his ultra sonic wave to kill off the Nightmares. Hikari called out Golden Bark to rejoin with her. It was a technique the two invented. The rejoining makes the keyblade wielder and the Spirit could take out more Nightmare than before, but it'll take a lot of energy from both the wielder and the Spirit.

After a few minutes, Hikari and Golden Bark jumped back and separated from each other. The Nightmares were just too many for them to handle. Quickly, Bat Bat appeared beside Hikari and cooed. She smiled a bit and stood up, helping Golden Bark too with encouraging him with her good dreams, not the bad ones. The dog Dream Eater began to wake up with a soft bark as he licked Hikari's face. She grinned, but soon the grin turns into a frown as more Nightmares come towards the three.

Hikari look back as there were Nightmares. She narrowed her keyblade, but a cloaked figure appeared and slashed the Nightmare. Her eyes widened as she saw a silver headed, dark skinned toned man was helping her.

"You! Xehanort! What are you doing here?!" Hikari yelled as she stood in a fighting stance.

"My name is Young Xehanort…" Young Xehanort sighed.

"Well… Since your name is long and hard. I'm sure you're a younger version of Xehanort… You ARE Xehanort! Now tell me what're you doing here?!" Hikari demanded.

"Helping you." He stated firmly.

"Wha-?" Hikari looked around and saw the Nightmares were surrounding them. She growled and stood shoulder to shoulder towards Young Xehanort. She hate to admit, but she needs help from him to survive this attack. The brunette and the silver headed teens began to fought against the Nightmares.

Hikari really despised the Nobodies, that's both with a capital N and the non capital. She wanted to slash this Nobody and Heartless creator, but he's helping her escape and he didn't attack her. With a final groan, the two began to work together. She also hated to admit that Young Xehanort is a really good fighter. Well, all bad guys are mostly good fighters, except Pete of course. He's the worst fighter ever. Even, those three pranksters from Halloween Town are much better than him. The brunette snickered at her thoughts before going back to slashing the Nightmares.

Young Xehanort stabbed his keyblade to the ground as Hikari ran towards him. The silver headed Nobody grabbed the thirteen year old keyblade wielder's hand and swung her around. Hikari, using the keyblade in her free hand, slashed the Nightmares around her. Young Xehanort threw Hikari up in the air as he grabbed his keyblade and began to slash the Nightmares bellow.

Bat Bat and Golden Bark appeared beside Hikari. Golden Bark squished the Nightmares bellow while Bat Bat grabbed the back of Hikari's jacket and gently placed her down. Young Xehanort and Hikari stood shoulder to shoulder one last time as Young Xehanort slash the last Nightmare. The two jumped back and stood in a fighting stance. These two were ready to fight each other, even though the younger one, Hikari, was already tired from fighting the Nightmares.

"What are you here anyway? I can't just believe that you're here just to help me." Hikari demanded an answer from the Nobody.

Young Xehanort chuckle a bit as he summoned away his keyblade. "I'm here to see on your progress. And might I say, you're not going anywhere with that kind of power you have now." He stated.

"What! I have the power enough to destroy you!" Hikari yelled as Bat Bat and Golden Bark appeared beside her.

The Nobody chuckled again, "But Sora and Riku has been making no progress as well." He said.

Hikari growled. She was mad. "For your information, Sora and Riku has made more progress than your Organization has ever done! I'll make you pay for what you've said about Sora and Riku!" She snorted.

"Until we meet again, at the mean time… improve your skills before challenging anyone to a fight." Young Xehanort chuckled and disappeared through a portal.

Hikari glared at the place where the portal has been. She sighed heavily before turning to Golden Bark and Bat Bat. The two Spirit whined while Hikari laughed a bit. She smiled and glanced up to the sky.

"I'll show him…" She growled.

Then Hikari, Golden Bark, and Bat Bat ran towards Paris, which was only a mile away from where they are. Lucky she can use the Glider.

* * *

Sora and Riku arrived at the Opera house as soon as possible. They meet up with Mickey, Donald, and Goofy at the entrance of the Opera House. They've agreed that Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy should go in one team while Riku is going alone. At first, Sora protest. But, he soon agreed when Riku asked that he will be with Hikari as soon as she arrives.

The brunette keyblade wielder scanned the area. He saw the crowd was whispering to each other. Sora saw that Pete was above with Princess Minnie. His blue eyes narrowed a bit to get a closer look, but his left eye began to twitch as he saw that Princess Minnie isn't Princess Minnie. She or rather he is one of the Beagle Boys, the small fry to be exact.

Sora tapped Mickey's shoulder and he look up, gasping a little. The Opera was playing while Pete was wearing a crown. Sora growled as he summoned his keyblade. He stood in a fighting stance as the musketeers drew out their swords. The brunette smirked as he saw a trumpet. He grabbed the musical instrument and blew as hard as he can.

"Hey! You! Pete!" Sora yelled as he ran to the stage. Pete looked down with wide eyes. "Yeah, it's me! And yeah! We've escaped your dungeon of doom!" Sora turned to the crowd. "PEOPLE! This cat what you called King… is a fake! Yeah, he's a fake and that Princess up there is not the real one!" He exclaimed.

The crowd began to whisper to each other as they began to glare at Pete. The smallest of the Beagle began to run down the stairs as Pete snaps his finger. Sora became alarmed when many Nightmares appeared, surrounding himself and the three musketeers. The keyblade master in training glared at the Nightmares and then to Pete.

Sora and the musketeers began to fight with the Nightmares. The brunette was thinking that Hikari might have found Riku by now and has been searching for Princess Minnie and The Lady in Waiting, Daisy. He smiled a bit, Hikari and himself both share one thing, and that is the courage to fight whatever the situation is.

Sora slashed the Nightmare in front of him and used Flow Motion. The purple aura appeared around his body as he began to have zero gravity. He jumped at the panda like Nightmare and appeared behind it. Sora slashed the Nightmare from behind and it disappeared. He grinned at his success, he dodged roll away as he saw a shadow was blocking his light.

"Large! Medium! And Small…? What the heck are you wearing?" Sora shouted and then asked confusedly at the smallest Beagle Boys. He raised an eyebrow at Small because he was wearing a Princess outfit. If this wasn't the time where Sora has to fight those three in a tight battle, he would've laughed his butt off.

Small glanced at himself and gasped as Large and Medium face palmed. Small took off the princess outfit and took out his sword. Small charged at Sora, but the brunette just moved aside and let Small fall from the stage. They all sweat dropped and began to fight again after Small recovered.

Donald took care of Small while Sora, Mickey, and Goofy took care of Large and Medium. Sora blocked Large and Medium's sword as it was going to hit Mickey and Goofy. The two musketeers moved away from Sora and tried to land a hit to Large and Medium. The two Beagle Boys jumped away from Sora and blocked Mickey and Goofy's swords.

"Where's the Princess!" Mickey demanded as he blocked Large's swords.

"I ain't telling 'ya!" Large replied as he kicked Mickey.

"Shut up and tell us!" Sora shouted.

He smacked Medium's head against his keyblade and knocked him out. Sora cast a Blizzard spell towards Small. The smallest of the Beagle Boys froze immediately in sight as Large was getting tackled by Mickey, Donald, and Goofy. Sora and the musketeers stood in a fighting stance as Pete appeared at the top of the ship.

"You ain't getting this crow small fries!" Pete yelled as he pulled some lever. A few large boxes slide their way down towards Sora and the musketeers, but it suddenly stopped. "WHAT?! How did this happen?!" Pete stomped angrily.

The entire sudden, Pete fell overboard. Donald ran towards the oversized cat and kicked Pete's shin. "This is for calling me a chicken!" he yelled.

"This is for calling me stupid!" Goofy yelled as he poked Pete's eyes.

"You know Pete… I may be small, but I have friends that make me ten foot tall!" Mickey yelled. The mouse lands a hit of Pete's face, a hard hit.

Pete began to make noises while Sora cracked his knuckles and grinned evilly. "And this is for calling me snotty!" He yelled as he slashed Pete.

Pete groaned and fell back before saying, "I hate happy endings…" and then he passed out.

Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy grinned at each other and drew out their swords and keyblade. They placed their weapons in front of them and cheered,

"All for one, and one for all!"

* * *

Riku glanced around the backstage as he found a treasure chest there, unguarded. Remembering that the keyblade could open any lock, he tapped the chest twice and it opens. His eyes widened as he saw what-who was inside the treasure chest.

"Princess Minnie and Daisy!" Riku exclaimed as he bowed.

"Musketeer Riku!" Princess Minnie shouted. "Oh you must stop Pete from being King! He cannot rule this land!" She said worriedly.

"Right! I'll-," Before Riku could even finish. He was cut off by a hand on his shoulder. The silver headed teen almost swung his keyblade at the person, but he soon relaxed at sight as he saw who it was.

"Don't worry, Princess Minnie… Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy will handle everything." Hikari smiled.

Riku sighed heavily. He was worried sick about this reckless, stubborn brunette more than her own brother. True, he was more worried about Hikari because hse has been gone missing for two and a half years, being one of the member of the Organization, died almost three time, and right now, she and Sora has been targeted by the Organization again.

There was a sudden rumble. The backstage was shaken roughly. Hikari fell flat on her butt as Riku steadied himself with his keyblade. Princess Minnie and Daisy quickly helped Hikari up to her feet.

"What was that?" Daisy asked.

"I dunno!" Hikari quickly exclaimed as the stage she was standing one turned into a pile of dirt, making her fall flat on her back. "Ouch! Hey! Watch it you MOLE!" She yelled. "Wait- Mole? IT'S A FREAKING MOLE! Oh wait… It's a Nightmare!" Hikari yelled again as she summoned her keyblade while Riku sweat dropped.

"Get out of here, Princess Minnie! Daisy! We'll take care of this!" Riku yelled as he ran towards Hikari and helped her up. Princess Minnie and Daisy nodded, they both quickly ran towards the aula.

Riku dragged Hikari away from the Nightmare Mole and stood protectively in front of her. "Let's do this…" He smirked as Hikari grinned.

"Yeah!"

The Mole began to throw dirt ball at the two, Hikari dodge rolled away as Riku somersaulted away from the balls. Bat Bat appeared behind Riku as Golden Bark appeared beside Hikari. The two keyblade wielders grinned and high-five with their Spirits. Bat Bat grabbed the back of Riku's shirt and flew with top speed towards the Mole.

Golden Bark ran forward with Hikari not far behind. Golden Bark chased the Nightmare Mole around the backstage as Hikari tried to stab the Mole. Riku sweat dropped as he saw the scene. His childhood friend was chasing a backstage Nightmare Mole while her Spirit was the one chasing and barking at the Mole. Riku shook his head as he sighed heavily.

"Golden Bark!" Hikari yelled as Golden Bark chased the Nightmare Mole out of his hole. Hikari quickly swung her keyblade like a baseball bat and hit the Nightmare Mole as hard as she can to Riku. "RIKU! You're up!" She gave a thumb up.

Riku smirked and slashed the Nightmare Mole that has been thrown to him. The Nightmare Mole disappeared and a gear appeared. He raised an eyebrow at the gear as he grabbed it. He carefully examined the gear with his keen eyes.

"Riku! Look what I found! It's something like a place where we put something on it!" Hiakri exclaimed excitedly as she saw the place where Riku was supposed to put the gear.

The silver headed keyblade wielder smile widely and jogged towards Hikari. Riku placed the gear on the handle and twist it. They two look up and saw a lot of boxes were going down to the front stage, but as soon as Riku turn the gear around, the boxes stopped moving.

Hikari grinned and leaned against the Opera boat. They both heard a loud thump and Hikari quickly backed away from the fake ship with raising both of her hands in the air. "It wasn't me!" She quickly exclaimed.

Riku chuckled.

"All for one, and one for all!"

They've heard Sora, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy yelled their quote, over the fake Opera ship. Riku and Hikari froze for a moment before they look at each other and laughed.

* * *

"As here from now on… You all shall be Royal Musketeers!" Princess Minnie exclaimed as she dubbed Sora, Riku, Hikari, Mickey, Donald, and Goofy.

The three keyblade wielder and the three musketeers grinned to each other. The other musketeers cheered behind them as the six Royal Musketeers turned around. Mickey, Donald, and Goofy took out their swords as Sora, Riku, and Hikari summoned their keyblades. They placed their keyblades in front of them and took a deep breath before saying,

"All for one, and one for all!"

* * *

Sora, Riku, and Hikari walk towards the training area. They nodded to each other and summoned their keyblades. They opened the keyhole of sleep and brought the Country of The Musketeers back to the Realm of Light. They were ready for their last world. Their ticket to being Keyblade Masters is only one world away. And after they became Masters… they will surely defeat the evil Master Xehanort and his goons.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter finished. And a lot of 'All for one, and one for all'... (^_^")**

**Me: Took me a long time to update.**

**Everyone: *fell asleep***

**Me: Oh well… R&R please ^^**


End file.
